A Song About Us
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: COMPLETED! "Good things come to those who wait." Eustass Kid x Trafalgar Law. AU for musician & veterinarian. Fluff alert.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Song About Us**_

 _A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

 _One Piece_ _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_

 _T Rated – Friendship / Romance — 4k words story only_

 _Eustass Kid x Trafalgar Law & Nyan!Zoro x Nyan!Sanji_

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Alternative Universe, maybe OOC, beware of fluff. Saya arsitek yang sok-sokan bikin fanfict di luar bidang saya, jadi mohon kurang-kurangnya dimaklumi—I did my reaserch too. Kritik dan saran di kotak review sangat diapresiasi._

" _ **Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle." – Amy Bloom.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _/ And after all the blood that you still owe me /_

 _/ Another dollar's just another blow /_

 _/ So fix your eyes and get up /_

 _/ Better get up while you can /_

Riuh rendah teriakan penonton membaur bersama suara gitar, bass dan drum—

Ratusan anak muda— _yang mayoritas ras kaukasian—_ hadir di lapangan _Romsey Recreation Ground_ dengan misi yang sama : menghadiri sebuah perhelatan seni yang diisi oleh band-band _indie_. Acara yang diselenggarakan setiap minggu itu selalu mengambil tempat di pusat keramaian. Kadang di kafe kekinian, kadang di halaman kampus, dan hari ini, taman rekreasi umum yang pohon-pohonnya sudah merangas menjadi pilihan. Musim gugur di Cambridge sekejam di Glasgow. Tempratur udara yang mulai dipengaruhi angin musim dingin tidak membuat redup semangat para pemuda di sana.

 _/ When you go /_

 _/ Would you even turn to say /_

Bersama sang vokalis di atas panggung, mereka semua berdiri sambil mengacung jari telunjuk, kelingking dan jempol, serta merta ikut menyanyikan syair tersebut. Bersama-sama larut bersama lengkingan senar dan tabuhan _cymbal_.

 _/ I don't love you /_

 _/ Like I did, yesterday /_

—entah kenapa, bagian tersebut dinyanyikan pakai hati.

 _/ I don't love you, like I loved you /_

 _/ Yesterday /_

Tepuk tangan dan teriakan _'encore'_ menggaduh. Namun berkebalikan dengan permintaan mereka, empat lelaki yang semuanya memiliki tubuh menjulang itu justru membungkuk singkat sebelum berjalan ke belakang panggung. Teriakan _'huu'_ singkat pertanda kecewa terdengar. Tidak lama, karena band lain segera mengisi porsi acara selanjutnya. Kelompok kecil itu tidak terpengaruh. Tugas mereka sudah selesai. Musik mereka mengalun cadas layaknya biasa. Penonton terhibur. Lagu yang diciptakan dalam kondisi terjepit _deadline_ mendapat sambutan baik—semua sudah lebih dari cukup.

" _Kid Pirates_?"

Panggilan itu membuat salah satu dari empat pemuda jangkung itu menoleh, "Kami."

" _Leader_ -nya, hm?" lelaki itu mengenakan _nametag_ yang dikalungkan di leher. Khas panita acara, "Coby." dengan ramah dan bersemangat, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eustass." suara itu terdengar dingin dan dalam. Sedikit berbeda dengan yang ia pamerkan di atas panggung—efek aliran _alternative rock_ yang memaksa pita suaranya ditarik lebih kencang, "Killer. Heat. Wire." ia menunjuk satu per satu anggota kelompok bermusiknya.

Coby mengangguk singkat. Ia membuka amplop plastik besar di tangannya dan mengeluarkan selembar cek dengan deretan angka tercantum di kolom bagian kanan bawah, "Penampilan kalian selalu menggebrak. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." ucapnya tulus sambil menyodorkan bayaran mereka.

" _Thanks_." jawaban singkat dari keempat lelaki itu.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon diri. Ruang ganti di sebelah sana. Silahkan pakai jika berkenan." dengan begitu, lelaki muda berambut merah jambu barusan berlalu ke arah panggung.

Si pentolan terlihat acuh. Ia segera menyodorkan lembaran berwarna biru tersebut ke arah Killer.

Seperti biasa, pemuda berambut pirang dalam balutan kemeja hitam bermotif polkadot putih dan wajahnya ditutupi topeng _(yang mengingatkanmu pada Jason Voorhees dari Friday the 13_ _th_ _)_ menerima benda tersebut untuk dikantongkan, "Sesekali kau juga harus mengurusi uang kas, Kid." keluh lelaki yang memiliki jabatan sebagai _lead guitarist_ itu. Jari sudah melepuh, masih disuruh mencairkan cek.

" _As if_." Kid—Eustass Kid—sang vokalis merangkap _rythym guitar_ yang terkenal dengan rambut merah, _google_ di kening, wajah tak beralis, kuku dicat hitam, serta gincu ungu tua yang sangat kental dengan nuansa _gothic_ , hanya mendengus, "Mengurus uang itu merepotkan. Kau saja."

Killer melirik Wire dan Heat. Kedua rekannya itu sama-sama angkat bahu. Satu kelompok dengan bocah ingusan dan egois seperti Kid terkadang susah—namun mereka tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Toh, talenta mahasiswa teknik mesin yang satu ini dalam bermusik memang ada di atas rata-rata. Tidak akan ada tawaran sebanyak ini tanpa Kid. Tidak mungkin mereka terkenal seperti sekarang jika bukan karena Kid. Dan, tidak bakalan melodi-melodi di dalam kepala Killer bisa lahir menjadi sebuah lagu betulan sebelum dipelonco sepanjang malam oleh Kid. Boleh jadi ia anggota termuda, tetapi bakatnya terpancar jelas.

"Kapan kita ada jadwal lagi?" Heat buka suara. Lelaki yang ditengarai sudah berusia lanjut karena rambut panjang pucatnya _(yang seringkali disalahpahami sebagai uban)_ itu bertanya. Sebagai _drummer_ yang juga karyawan biasa-biasa saja di sebuah kantor pajak, ia harus pintar-pintar membagi waktu—tentu saja untuk keluarga. Bukan untuk latihan sembur api pakai mulut.

Wire, yang dinobatkan sebagai ' _Big Ben'_ -nya _Kid Pirates_ saking tinggi tubuhnya tidak masuk akal, lekas membuka buku catatannya, "Kamis, minggu depan di _Parker's Piece_ —acara mahasiswa, jangan terlalu berharap bayaran tinggi. Lalu Rabu minggu depannya lagi di _Bin Brook_ —agak eksklusif. Kafe dan bar. Terakhir, di hari Sabtu pada minggu yang sama, _Churchill's Row_. Acara amal." jelas Wire panjang lebar.

"Acara amal dan _alternative rock_." sergah Kid sambil tersenyum sinis, "Zaman sudah gila."

Ketiga temannya itu merespon dengan angkat bahu.

Beriringan, mereka berjalan santai ke arah lapangan parkir. Pakaian dan _make up_ panggung sama sekali belum dilepas. Tetapi toh, mereka cuek. Pentolannya saja begitu percaya diri dengan jubah berbulu warna merah marun, boots hitam dan celana panjang kuning. Killer bertanya-tanya apakah vokalis mereka yang juga piawai memainkan gitar itu tidak akan masuk angin—yeah, hanya Eustass Kid yang nekad bertelanjang dada di musim gugur begini. Wire saja jubahnya dikancingkan sampai paling atas. _Bassist_ mereka memang selalu menjadi pihak yang paling waras.

 _Kid Pirates_ —band _indie_ yang rajin menampangkan diri di _event-event_ lokal Cambridge ini beranggotakan empat orang. Satu mahasiswa dan tiga pekerja kantoran. Dibilang terkenal, tidak terlalu, namun dikatakan tidak laku juga tidak bisa. Karier mereka cukup mulus untuk ukuran iseng-iseng berhadiah. Seluruh kota—atau kampus, karena secara _de facto_ , nyaris seluruh Cambridge itu isinya tempat kuliah—tahu nama kelompok kecil mereka. Selalu menjadi yang pertama tercetus ketika memikirkan pengisi acara. Walau masih tergolong _rookie_ di dunia musik, nama mereka lumayan diperhitungkan.

Sekalipun banyak yang bertanya-tanya, ' _kenapa_ pirates _?'—_ dan Kid selalu menjawab : _karena cita-cita masa kecilku adalah menjadi kapten bajak laut._

 _Well_.

"Oke, sampai bertemu lagi." cetus Heat sesampainya mereka di area parkir motor, " _Don't speeding_ , Kid."— _ia sangat menikmati pelesetan nama 'Kid'—si bocah._

"Ha. Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, _Old man._ " sambar Kid sambil bergegas menuju motor _sport_ besarnya. Berwarna merah dengan mesin 250 cc yang sudah dimodifikasi, "Ingat, lusa latihan!"

Ketiga lelaki yang usianya di atas si vokalis hanya mendesah malas.

Tidak lagi berbasa-basi, Kid menghidupkan mesin motornya dan melaju keluar dari area taman. Killer, Heat dan Wire lebih menyukai transportasi umum—mereka sudah terbiasa dipandang dengan tatapan aneh karena masuk ke dalam _double decker bus_ dengan dandanan ala _cosplayer_. Berbeda dengan Kid yang enggan dengan interaksi berlebihan dan memilih kendaraan pribadi. Seperti biasa, ia menyumpal kedua telinga dengan _earphone_. Menikmati irama sederhana hasil petikan gitarnya dikala senggang. Pencarian ide, terutama dalam urusan mengomposisi tembang, tidak semudah menjentikkan jari—

Pemuda itu bersenandung sembari memacu kecepatan. Pecandu adrenalin sepertinya tidak satu-dua kali berhadapan dengan maut sebagai kompensasi atas sikap sembrononya. Killer sudah sering bolak-balik kantor polisi ataupun Instalasi Gawat Darurat karena hobi buruk rekan satu grupnya itu. Masih bagus SIM-nya tidak dicabut.

Kid tampak serius. Wajah di balik helm itu berkerut dan jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk stang motor. Gas-rem-gas-rem, kepalanya diisi oleh nada-nada kacau yang menanti disusun. Saking konsentrasinya, ia sampai lupa berbelok di _Regent Street_ dan memutuskan membuat manuver tajam di persimpangan di depannya— _mumpung jalanan sepi_ —namun—

" _Bloody hell!"_ umpat Kid ketika secara tiba-tiba, sesosok buntalan seukuran kucing dewasa melesat dari arah pembatas jalan. Kejadian tak terduga itu membuat Kid mengerem motornya secara mendadak untuk menghindar—"SH—"

Terlambat—

Ban motornya menggilas sesuatu. Terdengar berderak dalam frekuensi rendah dan diiukti dengan suara raungan hewan yang memilukan. Kid kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke arah bahu jalan dan membiarkan punggungnya yang terhempas.

" _Fuck…_ " erang Kid kesakitan sambil memegangi bahunya. Namun penghayatan rasa nyeri itu hanya sejenak—bayangan sesuatu yang ia tabrak mendadak menyerang benak dan nuraninya. Kid bergegas menuju lajur cepat yang ia lalui dan terhenyak melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Darah berceceran dan beberapa gumpal bulu berserakan di atas aspal yang dingin. Pemuda bertubuh bongsor itu mencelos. _Ia baru saja menabrak kucing_. Oke—mungkin bukan masalah besar, ia bisa berdalih kalau menyangka yang barusan itu gumpalan rumput liar atau apalah…

 _Siapa sangka ada kucing berwarna hijau, 'kan?_

Kid berkacak pinggang. Bimbang antara pulang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa atau membiarkan dirinya dikuasai perasaan sentimentil yang menyusahkan.

 _Meow—_

Suara itu membuat Kid tersentak. Serta merta ia berjongkok di hadapan kucing malang yang sepertinya menderita luka cukup parah tersebut. Kedua matanya yang masih dilapisi lensa kontak berwarna kuning terang membelalak—"Hei, kau masih bernapas!" tiba-tiba ia berujar sendiri.

 _Apa boleh buat…_

Kid tidak tahu bahwa keputusannya sore itu akan mengubah hidupnya sebanyak—dua ratus tujuh puluh derajat. Karena seratus delapan puluh derajat sudah terlalu _mainstream_ dan tiga ratus enam puluh derajat hanya akan mengembalikanmu ke titik awal.

.

.

.

Cambridge bukan kota yang besar.

Atau—malah tidak bisa disebut kota karena isinya hanya institusi pendidikan yang tersohor di seluruh penjuru dunia. Penduduk di sini, kalau bukan mahasiswa, alumni yang mengabdi, atau para dosen kurang kerjaan. Hei, memangnya didera kurikulum selama empat tahun belum cukup? Masih ditambah mengambil gelar master dan profesor lalu menggojlok mahasiswa baru dengan ideologi kuno! Oke, melantur—intinya, saking kecilnya kota ini, Eustass Kid yang panik dapat dengan mudah menemukan klinik hewan tak jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara. Ia berbudi luhur. Tidak akan tabrak lari.

Namun, sepertinya muncul dengan ekspresi sangar dan dandanan _emo-punk_ seperti sekarang, bukanlah hal yang patut diapresiasi. Kid justru menghadirkan jerit penuh teror dari seorang wanita tua berambut putih yang sedang memeluk kucing di pangkuannya erat-erat—

"DIMANA DOKTER HEWANNYA?" suara Kid menggelegar.

 _Touche_.

… _siapa juga yang tidak ketakutan?_

"Ribut-ribut apa ini?" Kid menyentak kepalanya saat pintu klinik hewan di hadapannya terbuka dari arah dalam. Seorang laki-laki muda dalam balutan seragam putih beremblem wajah tersenyum dan topi pet dengan tulisan _'Penguin'_ menatapnya curiga, "Mrs. Tsuru, Anda yang barusan berteriak?"

Si nenek bersanggul itu bergantian menatap si _'Penguin'_ tadi dan Kid bergantian. Bahunya bergedik. Ia mengangkat dagunya ke arah Kid dan memasang ekspresi merendahkan. Mungkin di dalam hati, ia sedang mengumpat— _INI BEGUNDAL DARI MANA?_ —dan ricuh itu membuat laki-laki lain lagi keluar dari dalam. Pakaiannya sama dengan milik si _'Penguin_ ', namun topi yang ia kenakan berwarna merah jambu dan biru. Ia berbisik sejenak dengan rekannya, ikut menatap curiga, dan maju menghadapi Kid.

"Maaf, Tuan, jika Anda ingin membuat keributan atau merampok, saya rasa ini bukan tempat yang tepat. Kami hanya memiliki hewan-hewan sakit yang menunggu disembuhkan." tuding si topi biru-pink tadi dengan hati-hati, "Mohon jangan bertindak aneh atau kami akan melapor polisi setempat."

Diperlakukan sedemikian, otomatis urat-urat kesabaran Kid yang notabene tipis sejak lahir, terentang sampai titik nadir—"SEMBARANGAN! SIAPA YANG TUKANG RAMPOK, HAH!" bentaknya berapi-api. Sukses membuat kedua karyawan klinik hewan itu tersentak mundur dan Nyonya Tsuru terbirit kabur. Hilang sudah satu pasien sang dokter hewan sore itu—"Kalian tidak lihat ini, hah? Sekarat! Hampir mati! Kalian punya dokter hewan, 'kan? Cepat rawat kucing ini!"

Enak saja—hanya karena mata dipoles _eyeliner_ atas bawah dan alis dicukur sampai botak, Kid tidak terima kalau ia disamakan dengan berandalan! Jangankan merampok dan membunuh, mimpi masa kecilnya menjadi bajak laut saja kandas! _Oh wait._

Melihat sesosok hewan berbulu yang napasnya nyaris putus, terkulai dengan darah di berceceran, menyandarkan kepala lemahnya ke dada Kid yang tidak dibalut pakaian, ternyata menggerakkan hati kedua pria berseragam putih barusan—"Oh, ini buruk." gumam si _'Penguin'_ setelah meneliti sejenak, "Shachi, katakan pada Kapten bahwa kita punya pasien darurat di sini. Tunda dulu janji _check up_ pasien lainnya. Persiapan juga untuk melakukan pembedahan."

"Aku mengerti." Shachi mengangguk dan bergegas kembali ke dalam.

"Anda bisa tunggu sebentar di sini. Saya akan siapkan meja operasi. Dan oh, Penguin, _by the way._ " sempat memperkenalkan diri, asisten dokter yang satu ini.

Kid mengangguk, "Eustass Kid." gumamnya.

Seketika suasana menjadi gonjang-ganjing. Kid hanya bisa melongo tidak mengerti. Ia orang awam. Sakit juga mentok-mentok hanya flu menjelang musim dingin. Melihat dua orang begitu heboh membawa brankar kecil, meletakkan si kucing hijau dengan hati-hati, menyadarkannya betapa kemanusiaan masih hidup. Kid mengistirahatkan diri setelah ia lihat pintu ruangan kembali tertutup. Rasa sakit di punggung dan pundaknya baru terasa sekarang. Sekarang ia masih harus menunggu di sana sampai proses penjahitan luka kucing malang itu selesai.

Satu jam. Satu jam yang terasa begitu lama. Ia terlihat layaknya ayah muda yang sedang menunggu istrinya melahirkan—

"Mr. Eustass?"

Kid yang sempat terlelap, langsung terlonjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia menampakkan wajah beler dan menemukan Shachi berdiri di hadapannya dengan catatan medis di tangan.

"Kami sudah selesai menjahit luka kucing Anda. Kondisinya belum stabil namun masih hidup."—penjelasan Shachi barusan langsung diterjemahkan oleh otak Kid sebagai 'menjahit pakai jarum dan benang ala ibunya ketika celana Kid kecil sobek'—"Silahkan ditengok."

Shachi berbalik pergi. Kid mengekor.

Setelah masa kritis berlalu, barulah Kid dapat mengamati dan mencerna penampakan klinik hewan ini. Dinding-dindingnya dicat berwarna kuning cerah. Lambang wajah _smiley_ berwarna hitam terpampang dimana-mana. Di sebelah klinik, terdapat pintu dan dinding kaca yang menjual kebutuhan hewan. Kid meng-O singkat. Dokter hewan dan _petshop_ —selera bisnis di balik tempat ini sudah jelas dimotori oleh pecinta makhluk hidup. Dan bicara soal 'cinta', bahkan si toko diberikan nama ' _Corazon's Heart'_.

Hati kuadrat. _Oke_. Dia cukup tahu saja.

"Permisi, Kapten." Kid kembali fokus ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Ternyata Shachi sudah membawanya ke depan pintu ruang periksa. Atau klinik. Atau apapun yang berbau obat ini. Tulisan berbunyi 'Drh. Trafalgar Law' terpatri di atasnya. Kid hanya membatin— _orang tua macam apa yang memberikan nama anaknya 'Law' (tidak sadar namanya sendiri tuna selera)—_ "Mr. Eustass di sini."

"Masuklah."

Perintah itu terdengar dari dalam. Kid sedikit kecewa karena yang suara yang menyambutnya ternyata milik laki-laki. _Yah—siapa tahu 'kan?_

Shachi undur diri. Kid tidak memiliki pilihan selain menghadapi kenyataan di depannya.

Sepertinya ia harus menjebol tabungan atau melarikan _paycheck_ milik Killer karena operasi darurat ini. Pikirannya amburadul, seperti, _berapa harganya, ya? Kenapa dokter hewan dipanggil 'kapten'? Ada apa dengan warna kuning ini—_ namun segera ia waraskan isi kepalanya karena si dokter sudah ada di depan mata. Sosok yang membuat Kid tertegun sejenak. Figur ramping itu sedang berdiri di sisi brankar dengan berbagai ampul dan alat injeksi di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya terbalut jas putih sebatas lutut, kaos kuning mengintip dari baliknya, sebuah kacamata kotak _frame_ tebal bertengger di puncak hidungnya.

Namun yang meluncur dari mulut laknatnya justru, "Dokter macam apa yang memiliki tato dan _piercing_ sebanyak itu?" komentar Kid dengan ekspresi bersungguh-sungguh.

Laki-laki jangkung yang diserang secara verbal itu mendelik tajam, "Aku tidak mau mendengar kritik soal penampilanku dari berandalan sepertimu." ucapnya dengan nada tetap dijaga tenang.

"Aku ini musisi, bukan berandal!" bentak Kid gusar.

" _Whatever_." dokter muda itu tampak acuh. Ia membetulkan posisi oksigen di hidung si kucing hijau dan mengusap kepalanya lembut, sebelum melangkah santai ke arah meja kerjanya, "Duduklah."

Kid menggerundel, tapi manut juga.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama, Trafalgar Law." pemuda berjanggut tipis itu memperkenalkan diri, "Kedua, mengenai kucing peliharaanmu—"

"Aku menabraknya." potong Kid dengan wajah masam, "Tidak sengaja. Tiba-tiba saja dia muncul."

Law mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hal itu menjelaskan bekas ban motor di perutnya." ia menghela napas, "Kami harus menjahit bagian ventral abdomen—err, bagian dada sampai ke perutnya." Law memutuskan menggunakan bahasa awam karena dilihatnya ekspresi Kid berkerut tidak mengerti, "Mata kirinya dipastikan tidak bisa berfungsi lagi. Kucingmu akan mengalami masa kritis selama, kira-kira, tiga hari, jadi aku sarankan agar dia dirawat inap di sini."

"Oke." respon singkat dari Kid, "Tetap saja, bukan kucingku."

" _Well_ , kau memutuskan untuk menyelamatkannya daripada membiarkannya mati di jalanan." ujar Law sambil angkat bahu, "Walaupun aku tak menyangka—kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki belas kasihan. _No offense._ "

Kid memutar kedua bola matanya, " _It's offensive already_."

"Aku sarankan kau merelakan perawatannya padaku selama satu minggu." Law mengatakannya sambil menulis resep di secarik kertas. Nama-nama ajaib yang tentu saja tidak familiar di mata Kid selaku mahasiswa teknik mesin. Dokter berwajah muram itu mengangkat wajah, "Setelah dia sehat kembali, kau boleh kembali untuk mengambilnya—atau tidak. Aku dengan senang hati memelihara hewan-hewan yang tidak lagi diinginkan oleh pemiliknya." suara robekan kertas, dan Law menyodorkan selembar tagihan, "Tapi perawatan kali ini akan menguras kantongmu."

"Hhh…" Kid menghela napas berat. Melayang sudah hasil jerih payahnya dari panggung ke panggung, "Lakukan saja apapun yang kau bisa, Dokter."

Law menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kasirnya ada di luar, err…" Law kembali mengambil catatan medisnya—

"Eustass Kid."

Sambaran Kid yang dengan ketus menyebutkan namanya sendiri membuat perhatian Law kembali ke wajah berekspresi kaku itu. Jangan salah—Law sudah menghadapi berbagai macam manusia. Baik itu para pecinta anjing yang berwatak ceria, pemelihara kucing yang selalu membanggakan peliharaannya, sampai ke kolektor hewan eksotis yang menjadi kontroversi. Tetapi—seseorang bertubuh tegap yang panik karena nyaris membunuh kucing jalanan? Terlebih, kucing korban vandalisme yang sekujur tubuhnya diwarnai hijau? Law harus belajar untuk tidak menilai sebuah buku hanya dari sampulnya saja.

 _Faith in humanity, restored_.

"Eustass-ya."

Senyuman itu melebar. Lebih tulus.

Sukses membuat Kid tidak lagi merasakan rasa nyeri di punggung dan pundaknya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau berputar-putar di depan cermin seperti itu?"

Eustass Kid berbalik secepat kilat. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna asli oranye terang langsung melotot kepada Killer yang barusan menginterupsi. Perubahan ekspresi itu membuat si pemuda pirang gondrong angkat alis. Kenapa Kid bereaksi seolah ia kepergok sedang membeli kondom dan _lubricans_?

"Aku tidak sedang berputar-putar di depan cermin." Kid mengelak sambil pergi dari— _depan cermin_.

Hari itu ia tidak sedang mengenakan jubah kebesarannya maupun _make up_ panggung hasil karya Heat. Kid terlihat layaknya pemuda normal—dengan tubuh penuh otot karena terlalu sering bertandang ke _gym_ yang menjulang setinggi dua meter. Kulitnya putih pucat khas kaukasian, rambut _dirty blonde_ acak-acakannya sedang tidak terkena cat merah, dan wajahnya tampak lebih manusiawi. Pakaiannya sederhana dengan kaos hitam lengan pendek pas badan, celana _jeans_ belel, sepatu boots dan _headphone_ menggantung di leher. Jemarinya bersih dari cat kuku maupun aksesoris tidak berguna.

 _Well_ , Kid sebenarnya tergolong tampan. Andaikata wajahnya tidak dihiasi ekspresi mengintimidasi.

"Kid." panggil Killer. Ia sempat menekan tombol _pause_ untuk menghentikan kegiatan _gaming_ -nya.

"Hm?" Kid acuh. Ia menyambar sebotol air mineral dan mereguk isinya dengan barbar.

"Kau mau kencan, ya?"

 _ **PPPFFFFFTTTTT—**_

Alis Killer naik lagi. Ada apa dengan reaksi yang menarik barusan? Ia melihat Kid menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena tersedak. _Tebakannya tepatkah?_

"AKU BUKAN MAU KENCAN!" bentak Kid tanpa sadar. Wajahnya merah. Mungkin karena air menyumbat paru-parunya. Masih bagus tidak keluar dari hidung, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Killer menyidik, "Kau mandi."

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh mandi?" seloroh Kid kesal.

"Kau bahkan _pakai parfum!_ " tuduh Killer.

"ARGH! Tutup mulutmu!" hardik Kid dengan suara meninggi. Sesuatu yang sudah tentu tidak akan membuat Killer yang usianya empat tahun lebih tua daripada Kid merasa terancam. Justru lucu—Kid yang pada kesehariaannya terkenal cuek akan penampilan, kini sempat-sempatnya merapihkan rambut singanya itu dengan menggunakan _gel_. Empunya sendiri masih menggerutu tanpa suara.

Killer hanya angguk-angguk mafhum, "Berkencan pun tak apa."

" _Geez_." umpat Kid. Sejak kapan lelaki sangar bertubuh Rambo itu begitu penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadinya? Kid menyambar jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Sempat melemparkan kunci apartemennya kepada Killer yang masih _nongkrong_ di hadapan konsol permainan bertajuk _Playstation 4_ —"Kunci saja kalau kau mau pergi. Nanti titipkan di resepsionis." Kid menyambar kunci motor dan helmnya sebelum membuka pintu utama, "Aku pergi dulu. _Bye_."

Killer hanya melambai sejenak, lalu kembali fokus kepada _joystick_. Apartemen bocah itu memang selalu menjadi tempat mereka menggodok lagu-lagu baru. Kid dengan kemampuannya menggubah lirik dan Killer dengan melodi-melodi di dalam kepalanya. Lelaki bongsor itu tertawa-tawa sendiri. Satu minggu belakangan ia dan kedua rekannya yang lain menjadi saksi hidup atas Kid yang sering melamun. Diajak bicara tidak perhatian. Dibawa ke bar malah memesan jus jeruk. Namun untunglah, profesionalisme sang vokalis terjaga. Penampilan Kid selalu maksimal dan membangkitkan semangat para penonton.

Ah, ia jadi mengira-ngira—siapa gerangan yang berhasil mengacaukan Eustass Kid?

 **Jawabannya adalah :**

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan dokter Trafalgar."

Kid dipandangi dengan tatapan menyidik. Atas, bawah, kepala Shachi yang sore itu menyambutnya terlihat teleng kanan kiri, "Anda sudah membuat janji?"

"Err.. Ya?" Kid menjawab tak yakin, "Aku mau mengambil kucing yang tempo hari aku bawa kesini. Kau sendiri yang mengurusnya." sambung Kid, "Itu, yang sekarat, perutnya terbelah, warnanya hijau—"

Shachi mengerjap.

"…"

"…"

"…Mr. Eustass?"

"Uh. Ya."

 _(TIDAK MIRIP! TIDAK ADA MIRIP-MIRIPNYA!)_

"Kebetulan Kapten sedang tidak ada janji ataupun pasien." setelah menampar dirinya sendiri—di dalam pikiran, maksudnya—tidak mungkin ia secara harafiah melakukannya, Shachi mempersilahkan Kid untuk memasuki ruang periksa, "Langsung saja, Mr. Eustass."

" _Thanks_."

Kid beranjak menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Sempat menoleh ke arah _pet shop_ dimana gadis-gadis belia dan satu keluarga kecil tampak antusias memilih-milih makanan untuk peliharaan mereka. Ia mengira-ngira apakah ke depannya nanti ia akan melakukan hal sejenis. Menyiapkan makanan di dalam mangkuk aluminium, memandikan si kucing di kamar mandi apartemen, atau sekedar membelikan bola bulu untuk mainan. Oh, serius, keputusannya ini benar-benar membawa petaka. Mengurus diri sendiri dan skripsi saja keteteran—kini Kid dengan impulsif menambah tanggungan baru dalam hidupnya.

" _Excuse me_."

" _Come in_."

Perlahan, Kid mengayun daun pintu tersebut—dan tertegun sejenak.

Trafalgar Law ada di sana. Kursi tinggi yang bersisian dengan sebuah jendela bertirai putih. Cahaya matahari sore mengintip dari sela-sela kaca. Membaur bersama warna-warna musim gugur yang membuat wajah sendu itu terlihat bagaikan lukisan hidup. Tubuh ramping itu duduk dengan sebelah kaki menyilang di atas kaki lainnya. Jubah putih yang ia kenakan membaur indah dengan figur tenangnya. Sepasang mata berkantung tampak sayu di balik kacamata _frame_ tebal berwarna hitam. Tangannya yang dihiasi seni rajah tampak lincah menuliskan sesuatu di atas catatan medisnya—

Serius, Eustass Kid juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba potongan syair dan not-not balok mendadak berlompatan di dalam kepalanya.

"Ya…" Law melepaskan kacamatanya, melipatnya rapi dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas putihnya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku—" sedikit tercekat, Kid menjawab. Ia menggelengkan kepala sejanak guna mengembalikan kesadarannya, "—ingin mengambil… Kucing." Kid sadar betul kalimatnya tidak menjelaskan tujuan, "Kucing yang hijau dan sekarat itu."

Law mengerjap.

"Kucing itu seharusnya diambil oleh Eustass-ya." sergahnya dengan nada kebingungan, "Anda siapa?"

Jawaban itu membuat urat-urat kesal muncul di kening Kid, "Ya ini aku! Eustass Kid! Matamu itu lamur, ya?" hardiknya tanpa sadar—lupa kalau Law baru saja melepaskan kacamata. Dan Law _memang_ lamur.

"Hah?" raut wajah Law tambah keheranan. Ia mengenakan kembali kacamatanya, "Anda bercanda! Eustass-ya itu mukanya _jauh_ lebih horor dan seleranya dalam berpakaian sangat payah."

"…"

Kid langsung meletakkan ransel yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Ia membuka retsletingnya lalu mengeluarkan dompet dan sebuah _CD_ yang tak lain adalah album _indie_ perdananya, "Itu aku." Kid berkata sambil menujuk pasfoto di _driving lisence-_ nya yang sangat mirip dengan penampakannya sekarang, "Dan ini juga aku." kali ini ia menyodorkan _CD_ -nya, dimana figurnya tercetak jelas dalam balutan kostum panggung, "Dua-duanya, aku. _See?_ Kemarin itu namanya _make up_ panggung."

"Oh." Law menjawabnya seolah itu bukan hal besar, "Musisi."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dari awal!" gerutu Kid sambil membereskan barang-barang pribadinya itu.

" _Well_ , aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang lagi." ucap Law sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya, "Aku pikir peliharaanku akan bertambah seekor lagi."

Kid mendengus, "Kondisinya sudah cukup baik?"

"Luka jahitannya sudah menutup, hanya saja sebaiknya ia tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Aku mencampur makanannya dengan obat-obatan ringan. Tetapi dia sudah bisa dibawa pulang." jawab Law sambil membuka salah satu kandang dan menggendong kucing berwarna hijau itu—"Lihatlah, siapa yang menjemputmu." Law mengusap kepala hewan rumahan itu dengan lembut.

"…" Kid memicingkan mata ke arah kucing yang nyaris tak sengaja dibunuhnya itu. Maksudnya, ia tahu kalau kucing adalah makhluk manja— _tapi kenapa matanya, padahal cuma sebelah, seolah menantang, sih?_ Sadar kalau ia cemburu dengan seekor kucing, Kid menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

Law menurunkan kucing tersebut ke atas brankar, "Baiklah, kau bisa membawa pulang—err, siapa namanya?" tanya Law sambil menatap langsung ke sepasang mata milik Kid.

"Err…" Kid menggeleng, " _My naming sense is extremely poor_. Kau saja yang memberikannya nama."

"Tapi ini kucingmu." elak Law.

"Kau yang menyelamatkan nyawanya, Dokter Trafalgar, jadi kau yang bertanggung jawab atas namanya sekalian." kilah Kid, "Sudahlah, panggil dia apa saja, aku ikut."

"Selama ini aku memanggilnya Zoro-ya." ujar Law sambil kembali menggaruk bagian tengkuk si kucing hijau, "Entah kenapa, hanya nama itu yang terlintas di kepalaku."

"Zoro… _Not bad._ " Kid angkat bahu, "Lalu, apa?"

"Kembalilah ke sini setelah kondisi Zoro-ya prima. Kita perlu memberinya vaksin dan melakukan perawatan _grooming_. Cat hijau itu sangat susah dihilangkan—yah, pasrah saja memiliki kucing dengan warna ajaib seperti itu." Law melangkah menuju meja kerjanya, menyambar _ballpoint_ dan menuliskan beberapa nama obat, "Penguin-ya akan menjelaskan cara penggunaan obat untukmu. Biar nanti staff-ku yang lain, Bepo-ya, yang memilihkan makanan untuk Zoro-ya."

Kid hanya mengangguk patuh, "Kira-kira… Kapan aku harus kesini lagi?"— _sumpah ya, itu pertanyaan normal seorang pasien ke dokternya, kenapa Kid harus merasa kaku saat mengatakannya?_ Gelengan kepala keras-keras untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kurasa… Jum'at minggu depan?" Law mengamini setelah mengecek kalender pribadinya.

"Oke." Kid sepakat.

Law menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya ketika ia lihat seberapa canggung interaksi antara Kid dan Zoro. Majikan yang sangar dan dingin, berhadapan dengan kucing liar yang memiliki kesulitan dalam hal mempercayai manusia. Pasangan menarik—

"Kau tahu bagaimana cara memelihara kucing, Eustass-ya?" tanya Law sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Tahu." sergah Kid—entah kenapa, ia merasa harus tahu segalanya. Harga dirinya terlalu gampang tersindir jika dihadapkan dengan kondisi yang mengharuskannya pamer ilmu pengetahuan—"Tinggal sediakan kotak berisi pasir untuk buang air dan beri makan setiap dua kali sehari."

Jawaban itu membuat Law geleng-geleng kepala. Ia mengambil secarik kertas tambahan dan menuliskan deretan nomor dan sebuah alamat surat elektronik.

"Nomor pribadiku." ucapnya sambil menyodorkannya bersama dengan lembar tagihan, "Hubungi saja aku kalau kau mengalami kesulitan." Law berujar dengan nada tetap kalem dan senyuman yang sangat terlatih, "Atau kau bisa datang kesini kapanpun— _but it will charge you_. Aku tak mau kau mati miskin hanya karena menyelamatkan nyawa lainnya."

"Uh. _Thanks_."

Kid menerima dua lembar kertas tersebut dengan ekspresi datar. Betapa ia lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan deretan nomor bertuliskan tangan tersebut daripada ambil peduli dengan nominal angka yang harus dibayarnya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kid merasa tidak keberatan mengeluarkan uang sebanyak lima puluh _poundsterling_ untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia nikmati sendiri—

.

.

 _ **( Bersambung ke bagian berikutnya)**_

.

.

 **~ Nyan Diary : #01**

" _Black Leg-_ ya?"

Trafalgar Law celingukan.

Di tangannya, sebuah mangkok berbahan logam ringan sudah diisi penuh dengan makanan kucing kering berbentuk bola-bola kecil dengan warna-warni pudar. Tidak biasanya kucing peliharaannya itu tidak muncul ketika ia sudah siap dengan camilan malam. Law sudah mencari ke setiap penjuru rumahnya, sampai ke area _pet shop_ karena ia pikir kucingnya itu mencari teman sepermainan. Nihil. Biasanya buntut panjang berbulu lebatnya itu bergoyang sana-sini. Tebar pesona di hadapan kucing-kucing betina karena _(mungkin)_ merasa tampan dengan surai oranye keemasan. Law berkacak pinggang. Ada satu area yang belum ia periksa—sekalipun ia tidak yakin peliharaannya itu ada di sana.

"Mustahil…" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, " _Black Leg-_ ya tidak menyukai bau antiseptik."

Setelah berpikir sejenak, Law memutuskan untuk pergi ke kliniknya. Pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan tersebut ke bagian dalam rumahnya tidak pernah dikunci. Sanji, nama resmi kucing _Turkish Angora_ itu, memiliki lompatan dan kekuatan kaki di atas kucing normal. Law sendiri terkejut ketika tahu kalau si kucing pirang itu bisa membuka pintu dengan mudahnya. Kemampuan tersebutlah yang menjadi asal-usul panggilan Law—si Kaki Hitam. Padahal keempat kaki Sanji ditumbuhi bulu berwarna pirang. Kalau ada ciri fisik lain yang membuat geli, mungkin bulu hitam di atas kedua matanya.

Bentuknya spiral.

Law tiba di depan pintu klinik. Benar saja—terbuka.

"Apa yang dipikirkan kucing itu…" keluhnya sambil memasuki klinik tempatnya mencari penghasilan. Tidak ada yang menarik dari tempat muram dan bau obat ini. Kucing-kucing yang ada di sana juga kebanyakan sedang menderita penyakit sehingga tidak boleh disatukan dengan hewan lain di _pet shop_. Law meneliti satu per satu kandang yang ada—dan sedikit terkejut melihat Sanji yang ia cari-cari sedang terlelap di depan salah satu kandang. Law berlutut di hadapan Sanji dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala kucing berbulu panjang tersebut—"Menemani Zoro-ya, hm, _Black Leg-ya_?"

Sanji mendengkur halus. Matanya tetap terpejam. Kepalanya bersandar pada jeruji di mana Zoro juga menyandarkan punggungnya. Ekor mereka saling mengait—satu-satunya bagian tubuh Zoro yang bisa keluar dari balik kerangkeng. Pemandangan yang membuat Law jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Bersabar sedikit ya, _Black Leg_ -ya…" bisik Law sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi makanan, "Sebentar lagi, Zoro-ya bisa keluar dari sana. Kalian bisa bermain sampai kelelahan."

Kedamaian sederhana itu berhasil menghangatkan hati Law. Ketika melihat bagaimana hewan-hewan mampu memberikannya pelajaran mengenai betapa cinta bisa hadir dalam wujud yang begitu tulus.

 _Dia jadi tidak ingin pemuda sangar itu kembali untuk mengambil Zoro—_

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Fyuh. Chapter pertama. Target selesai : Chapter kelima. Sama panjang sama Tere Liye :'))

Anak band dan dokter hewan. Apa banget ini. Saya cuma pengen bikin fuwa-fuwa AU EustassLaw doang sih. Mencoba mengetik tanpa konflik dengan cinta sana-sini. Saya bikinnya pura-puranya semua lagu yang nongol di fanfiction ini adalah karangan Kid. Semoga engga menyalahi guidelines deh. Nih saya cantumin semua creditnya "Orz. GOD, KID DENGAN GITAR TOLONG! Sangat terinspirasi dari doujin 'One Room Two People' (lagi)—saya kehabisan printoutnya ;;w;;

 _I Don't Love You – My Chemical Romance_

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 22 Oktober 2015


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Song About Us**_

 _A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

 _One Piece_ _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_

 _T Rated – Friendship / Romance — 4k words story only_

 _Eustass Kid x Trafalgar Law & Nyan!Zoro x Nyan!Sanji_

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Alternative Universe, maybe OOC, strong language, beware of fluff. Saya arsitek yang sok-sokan bikin fanfict di luar bidang saya, jadi mohon kurang-kurangnya dimaklumi—I did my reaserch too. Kritik dan saran di kotak review sangat diapresiasi._

" _ **Friendship may, and often does, grow into love, but love never subsides into friendship."—Lord Byron**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dapatkah kau membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika seorang ayah muda yang baru saja punya bayi ditinggal istrinya untuk menengok sepasang mertua di kampung halaman?

" _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, CAT!"_

Eustass Kid, 23 tahun, jomblo, mahasiswa tugas akhir _University of Cambridge_ jurusan _mechanical engineering_ , tahu benar rasa ayam— _maksudnya_ —rasa menjadi orang tua tunggal.

Lembar-lembar _draft_ skripsi yang ia campur aduk dengan partitur musik habis dikoyak. Sofa kulit berwarna hitam yang ia beli di IKEA ketika diskon dicakar sana-sini. Tempat makan dan minum yang terbuat dari bahan aluminium ditendang sampai isinya berhamburan. Dan yang paling parah—" _WERE YOU JUST PEEING ON MY BEDCOVER, YOU SON OF A BITCH?_ "—khas Kid, kalau marah tidak dipikir. Itu kucing, bukan anjing—rambut _dirty blonde-_ nya bisa diambil alih oleh uban kalau begini caranya! Kid berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya memerah karena murka. Dan Zoro—sama sekali tidak terlihat takut.

"MEOW!" balas Zoro yang berdiri dengan punggung membusur ke belakang dan ekor menegang. Bulu-bulu hijaunya meremang berdiri, cakar-cakarnya siaga, dan taringnya sengaja dipamerkan.

Kid meradang—"Oh, kau menantangku, _huh_ , kucing bedebah?" bukannya bersikap tenang, Kid justru memperparah keadaan dengan membentak dan pasang ekspresi garang.

"GRRHHH— _ **MEOW**_ _!_ " Zoro sendiri tidak menunjukkan tabiat bekerja sama. Ia justru mengambil satu langkah mundur, menempatkan seluruh tenaga di kedua kaki belakang. Andai saja Kid melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba ke arahnya, _(mantan)_ kucing jalanan itu siap mencakar habis muka sangar majikannya.

"Seharusnya kubiarkan saja kau mati kedinginan!" kutuk Kid penuh rasa dendam dan penyesalan. Bah! Hati nurani dan sisi kemanusiaan memang menyusahkan! Kid menelan kembali serapahnya. Sembari bersedekap, ia menunduk untuk memelototi Zoro, "Apa kau lihat-lihat?"

"Meow!" bentak Zoro balik. Kucing ini perlawanannya hebat.

Kid menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memutuskannya, " _You're grounded_."—oke, Kid merasa sangat tolol karena melakukan pembicaraan dengan seekor **kucing—** "Aku tidak akan segan-segan kali ini."

Selanjutnya, tidak ada kata yang dapat menggambarkan keadaan kecuali; _**chaos.**_

" _WHY YOU—PUNK!"_

" _ **GRAOW! MEOW!"**_

" _I WILL KILL YOU!"_

" _ **MEOW!"**_

Kid berteriak. Zoro menggeram. Kid mengumpat. Zoro mengeong. Kid mencengkram bagian tengkuk Zoro. Zoro menggigit punggung tangan Kid. Kali ini, Kid merasa _dirinyalah_ yang butuh ke dokter— _dokter orang,_ bukan dokter hewan, sekalipun ia tidak keberatan diobati oleh dokter hewan— _MAKSUDNYA—_ tangannya cidera. Wajahnya kena cakar; sama buruknya dengan terluka akibat selip saat memegang pisau cukur. Setelah pergulatan cukup lama, Kid berhasil menjebloskan Zoro ke kandang kecilnya. Kandang mahal laknat yang ia beli karena tidak tega melihat ekspresi merajuk Bepo ketika menjualnya—

" _Shit!_ " lagi-lagi Kid melaknat. Sekarang ia tahu jurus terpendam kucingnya— _mampu mencakar dengan kedua kaki depan sekaligus, ditambah menggigit musuhnya_. Tiga serangan dalam satu waktu. Ingatkan dirinya untuk memakai helm sekalipun sedang berada di dalam rumah—

Pemuda bongsor itu menghela napas.

 _Harus darimana ia membereskan kekacauan ini?_ Sobekan kertas? Dakron yang bertebaran? Makanan dan air minum yang tumpah? Kid memutuskan untuk memanggil _room service_ saja. Tangannya lebih penting. Ia segera mencuci luka-luka baret di sana juga wajahnya. Membubuhkan cairan antiseptik secara asal-asalan dan membiarkannya kering sendiri. Kid berjalan gontai ke arah sofa hitam favoritnya dan mencelos. Demi kebaikan tekanan darahnya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak melihat 'hasil karya' Zoro. Kid merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Oh—"

Kid tersentak karena teringat sesuatu. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menyambar jaket kulit yang tergantung, dan merogoh saku bagian kiri. _Ada! Kertas itu!_ Seringaian muncul di wajahnya. Sempat berpikir sejenak dan melihat jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Kid mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, memutar-mutarnya sebentar, lalu dengan wajah yakin, ia memencet nomor yang tertera di secarik kertas lusuh tersebut. Pemuda itu menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Berjalan-jalan canggung di ruang tamunya. Lompat-lompat kecil sambil mendengarkan nada sambung. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa menelpon seseorang rasanya bisa segugup ini—

 _/"Selamat malam."/_

 _HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS HE ANSWERED!_

"Malam." namun intonasi datarlah yang keluar dari bibir Kid, "Trafalgar?"

 _/"Ya, betul. Dengan siapa saya berbicara—uh, sebentar."/_ vakum terdengar dari seberang sana, _/"Eustass-ya?"/_

Senyum di wajah Kid melebar. Untunglah ia tidak sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Law—"Hmph. Telingamu bagus juga ternyata." Kid juga tidak paham kenapa baru telepon dan langsung menghina, "Apa aku mengganggumu?" basa-basi. Standard. Kid ingin menghempaskan kening rasanya.

 _/"Ternyata kau masih punya tata krama, Eustass-ya."/_ ha, mulut kotor ternyata tidak hanya dimiliki Kid. Namun jawaban sarkastik Law justru membuat Kid mendengus karena menahan tawa, _/"Klinik sudah tutup. Aku baru selesai merapikan data pasien. Jadwal tidurku masih larut nanti."/_

" _I see_." da—an, macet bicara, saudara-saudara.

 _/"Aku sudah tahu kau akan menghubungiku—aku hanya tidak menyangka akan secepat ini."/_ Kid dapat membayangkan Law sedang tersenyum sinis di seberang sana _, /"Sudah berapa gelas yang pecah?"/_

Kid menghela napas, "Bukan gelas. Tapi sofaku—hancur."

Dari balik _speaker_ ponselnya, Kid dapat mendengar tawa kecil Trafalgar Law. Tawa yang ringan, renyah dan bersahabat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau dokter hewan berekspresi suram itu bisa memperdengarkan suara seperti itu _—/"Dia stress. Hal itu biasa terjadi pada kucing-kucing yang baru diadopsi. Kau hanya perlu memberikannya waktu untuk beradaptasi di lingkungan baru."/_ Law memberikan penjelasan, _/"Bagaimanapun juga, bangunan buatan manusia bukanlah habitat aslinya. Kau selaku majikannya harus bisa meminimalisir tekanan."/_

"Uh. Aku tidak mengerti." Kid menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Terjemahkan kalimatmu barusan menjadi hal konkrit yang bisa aku lakukan."

 _/"Baiklah, pertama-tama, kau tinggal di_ landed house _atau apartemen?"/_

"Apartemen. Lantai 25."

 _/"Tidak heran Zoro-ya stress. Kucing memiliki indra yang sangat peka terhadap perubahan suara, bau, bahkan gravitasi—mereka cenderung mudah tertekan jika terlalu jauh dari tanah."/_ terdengar suara Law menelan ludah, _/"Apa kau memiliki ruangan kosong di apartemenmu?"/_

"Kebetulan aku tinggal di _two bedrooms_." jawab Kid, "Salah satunya hanya jadi gudang."

 _/"Saranku, kau bersihkan ruangan tersebut dan jadikan ruang bermain untuk Zoro-ya."/_ jeda sejenak, _/"Di dalamnya, siapkan tempat makan dan minum serta kotak pasir untuk buang air. Lebih bagus jika kau menempatkan sesuatu untuknya bermain dan mengasah kuku—yah, handuk bekas, misalnya. Kalau anjing menandai teritori dengan buang air kecil, maka kucing melakukannya dengan mencakar."/_

Kid tercenung, "Apa itu berarti dia sudah mengklaim sofaku sebagai teritorinya?"

Lagi-lagi Law tertawa, _/"_ Well _, kau harus tahu kalau tempat tidurku sudah dikuasai_ Black Leg-ya _."/_

"Hhh…" keluh Kid, "Oke, aku akan menyiapkannya. Ada lagi?"

 _/"Jangan sekali-sekali menghukumnya dengan tindak kekerasan fisik ataupun mengurungnya di kandang kecil tanpa alasan jelas. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya makin membencimu."/_

"…" Kid melirik kandang tempat ia menyekap Zoro, "Aku tidak melakukannya."

 _/"Jika ruangan khusus untuk Zoro-ya sudah siap, kau tinggalkan dia di salam sana. Aku tahu kau sedang mengurung Zoro-ya di kandang yang kecil,_ anyway _, jadi kau buka pintunya, lalu biarkan sampai Zoro-ya keluar sendiri."/_ Kid terkesiap—dia ini sedang menelpon dokter hewan atau cenanyang, sih?— _/"Biarkan Zoro-ya merasa nyaman dengan ruangan tersebut, baru kau bisa mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah. Kurasa proses itu akan menghabiskan waktu tiga hari sampai satu minggu."/_

"Aku mengerti." Kid mengangguk-angguk, "Intinya, aku perlu memberikannya ruang dan waktu khusus untuk beradaptasi."

 _/"Betul. Apalagi kucing jalanan dan sudah dewasa seperti Zoro-ya. Kau akan mengalami lebih banyak kesulitan daripada memelihara dan melatih anak kucing."/_

"Padahal ketika dia ada di klinikmu, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja." Kid mencibir.

Law terkekeh singkat, _/"Tentu saja betah, di sini dia memiliki teman sesama kucing. Spesifiknya, kucing pirang yang aku pelihara sejak masih kecil."/_

"Oh." komentar Kid, "Ternyata kucing tidak bisa hidup sendiri."

 _/"Manusia juga tidak bisa, 'kan, Eustass-ya?"/_

Bibir Kid terkatup.

 _(On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance. 'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand—)_

 _(I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up. 'Cause you know—)_

Tiba-tiba saja potongan kata demi kata dalam melodi sendu muncul di dalam kepala Kid. Ia semakin tidak mengerti. Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Law, aura yang terpancar dari kehadiran Law—semua itu mengadirkan inspirasi yang tidak pernah sengaja ia cari. Seperti ada kekuatan besar yang menuntun dan mempertemukan mereka—dan Kid, memilih untuk tidak mempertanyakannya.

Mungkin suatu hari nanti, ia harus mampir ke klinik hewan sambil membawa gitar—

.

.

.

" _Black Leg-_ ya, _c'mere_." perintah itu diikuti dengan dua tepukan di atas brankar.

Dengan patuh, Sanji yang baru selesai di- _grooming_ , melompat ke tempat yang dimaksud. Law memberikan sepotong makanan kering sebagai penghargaan. Pemuda jangkung itu mengambil sebuah _walking jacket_ berwarna biru-hitam—sejenis pengikat kucing yang membungkus bagian dada dan perut. Khusus didesain dengan bahan nilon lentur yang lembut dan kuat serta dilengkapi dua pengait rantai. Sanji tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali ketika Law memakaikan benda tersebut ke tubuhnya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Law sambil menepuk lembut kepala Sanji. Ia mengaitkan tali kulit ke bagian belakang jaket pengikat Sanji dan memerintahkannya untuk turun dari brankar.

Sanji melompat dari atas ranjang pasien tersebut dan berjalan di depan majikannya. Law mematikan seluruh lampu klinik dan memastikan apapun yang menyambung ke listrik padam. Ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menguncinya sebelum benar-benar beranjak.

"Bepo-ya." selang beberapa langkah, Law menemukan salah satu asistennya— _yang entah kenapa, selalu mengenakan kostum beruang, katanya untuk penghayatan maksimal sebagai penjaga toko kebutuhan hewan, tetapi tetap saja Law bertanya-tanya, apa tidak panas?—_ "Aku pergi dulu. Seperti biasa, letakkan saja kuncinya di bawah pot bunga. Kalau-kalau kau mau pulang duluan."

"Baik, Kapten." jawab Bepo patuh, "Kapten mau jalan-jalan?"

Law angkat bahu, "Alumniku menyelenggarakan acara amal. Aku diundang."

Bepo angguk-angguk, "Hati-hati di jalan, Kapten!"

Law melambaikan tangan. Ia berlari kecil ke arah sebuah sepeda berwarna hitam-kuning dan membawa Sanji masuk ke dalam keranjang di bagian depan. Setelah memastikan Sanji duduk nyaman di sana, Law merapatkan jaket hitam selututnya. Ia naik ke atas sadel dan mengayuh pedal dengan santai. Berbelok di beberapa persimpangan, memperhatikan pohon-pohon, tanpa sadar memasuki mode _auto pilot_ dan tiba-tiba sudah sampai di lapangan terbuka _Churcill College_. Law menghabiskan tahun-tahun mahasiswanya di sini, sebuah institusi pendidikan yang juga berasosiasi dengan _University of Cambridge_.

"Law!"

Panggilan dari suara feminim itu membuat si pemilik nama tersentak. Law menoleh—dan benar saja, Nico Robin sudah ada di sana, melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Wanita semampai dengan rambut hitam panjang itu merupakan rekan satu kampusnya yang berbeda tahun juga jurusan. Kedekatan mereka berawal dari hobi Robin memelihara— _dan mematikan_ —berbagai macam hewan peliharaan.

"Nico-ya." sapa Law balik sambil turun dari sepedanya, "Tumben, mengajakku datang ke acara begini."

Robin yang sore itu mengenakan _trench coat_ berwarna coklat muda dan syal berpola _plaids_ keluaran desainer ternama, tersenyum, "Sesekali kau harus keluar dari klinikmu, 'kan?"

"Aku suka bekerja." kilah Law sambil menurunkan Sanji dari keranjang sepedanya, "Nami-ya ikut?"

"Fufufu... Sebentar ya, Sanji." Robin tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap bagian leher Sanji. Wanita berusia tiga puluh itu menggendong kucing lain—jenis _Egyptian Mau_ —dengan corak menyerupai _cheetah_ dan sorot mata kejam. Robin menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membawa pulang kucing betina itu dari Mesir. Untunglah honornya sebagai salah satu arkeolog muda terbaik sejagad raya—yang ketika itu menemukan situs purbakala—lebih dari cukup, "Nah, Nami, bermainlah dengan Sanji."

Law melepaskan tali pengekang Sanji dan membiarkan kucing peliharaannya itu bermain dengan Nami. Kedua hewan rumahan itu sudah terlatih untuk tidak terlalu jauh dari para majikannya—

"Jadi…" Robin duduk di sebuah bangku yang disediakan. Tak jauh dari mereka, sebuah panggung tampak dipadati penonton. _Stand-stand_ makanan berjajar dan cukup ramai didatangi. Kampus mereka memang sering mengadakan acara-acara lepas seperti ini. Mulai dari malam keakraban, festival _jazz_ , sampai penggalangan dana untuk korban bencana alam. Yang membuat heran, kenapa pengisi acara amal justru band-band beraliran keras—"Bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau bertanya mengenai karirku, maka jawabannya akan membuatmu bosan." jawab Law sambil menggedikkan bahu, "Tidak akan seseru pekerjaanmu yang melanglang buana ke berbagai benua."

Robin tertawa kecil, "Suatu hari nanti, ikutlah denganku ke negara-negara di pedalaman Afrika. Mereka membutuhkan dokter hewan yang ahli dalam urusan bedah-membedah. Spesialisasimu, 'kan?"

"Entahlah, aku belum percaya diri untuk benar-benar terjun ke habitat asli begitu." Law menghela napas, "Kalau urusannya menyangkut konservasi hewan liar… Beban moralnya terlalu berat."

"Sayang kalau tangan terampilmu itu terperangkap di kota kecil ini, Law." ujar Robin sambil memberikan senyuman lebar, "Dunia ini luas—sangat, sangat luas, dan menyimpan begitu banyak misteri."

"Aku akan memikirkannya, Nico-ya." gumam Law dengan nada tidak yakin.

Robin memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu perlahan senyumnya merekah, "Ah, aku tahu." ia memberikan tatapan menyidik, "Ada _seseorang_ —yang membuatmu belum mau meninggalkan Cambridge!"

Law tersentak.

Perubahan air muka di sana membuat Robin mengendalikan otot wajahnya, "Aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh." sergah Robin sembari mengalihkan topik, "Sepertinya penampilan utama akan segera dimulai. Kau tidak ingin menonton, Law?" tanya Robin sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Band _indie_?" tanya Law, sedikit tertarik.

Robin mengangguk, "Nama kelompoknya… Sebentar…" ia mengeluarkan selembar pamflet acara dari balik saku _coat_ -nya, " _Kid Pirates…_ "

"Eustass-ya?" gumam Law dengan dahi berkerut. Kebetulan macam apa ini?—"Uh. Band yang dandanannya seperti aliran pemuja setan itu?"

"Menurutku sih keren." jawab Robin sambil angkat bahu.

" _Sure_." Law lupa kalau selera seniornya itu _memang_ aneh. Bagi Robin, Halloween adalah perayaan terjenius sepanjang sejarah umat manusia dan mengorek-ngorek makam adalah hobi pribadinya—"Boleh juga. Kuharap lagu mereka enak di telinga." komentar Law sambil ikut beranjak.

Mereka sempat menggendong kucing masing-masing sebelum berjalan ke arah keramaian. Radius lima puluh meter dari panggung sudah penuh sesak oleh bocah belasan tahun— _membuat Robin dan Law merasa sangat salah tempat_ —dengan dandanan serba hitam. Kaos bergambar topeng-topeng seram, rambut panjang awur-awuran, kuku dicat gelap, bertato—nah, untuk hal ini, Law bisa membaur. Tulisan _D.E.A.T.H_ di buku-buku jarinya membuat kehadirannya begitu wajar. Jeritan para penonton menjadi ketika sosok berambut putih panjang naik ke atas panggung dan duduk di belakang drum.

 _Aku terlalu tua untuk ini—_ curahan hati Trafalgar Law, usia 26 tahun.

Matanya memperhatikan ketika posisi drum sudah diisi. Seorang lain dengan tubuh menjulang dan kain hitam mencadari kepala sampai pinggang mengekor. Ia mengambil _bass_. Diikuti oleh laki-laki bertubuh kekar dengan topeng berlubang-lubang menutupi seluruh kepalanya yang sudah bawa-bawa gitar. Namun kehadiran personil terakhir, yang sore itu rambutnya sudah kembali merah menyala, jubah berbulu sewarna darah, dan celana kuning dimasukkan ke dalam _boots_ hitam, jelas menjadi yang paling ditunggu. Law sempat melongo—tidak tahu kalau Eustass Kid ternyata sebegini tenar.

Tidak ada basa-basi. Hanya Kid yang melambaikan tangan dan disambut dengan riuh rendah teriakan para pengunjung. Law pikir Kid akan mengambil gitar atau langsung bernyanyi. Siapa sangka pemuda berperawakan sangar itu malah duduk di belakang piano?

Kid mendekatkan bibir bergincu ungu gelapnya ke hadapan mikrofon—

" _Space Dementia_."

" _ **WHOOOAAAA—AAA—AAAAA!"**_

Jemari besar milik Kid yang dihiasi berbagai macam cincin bernuansa _gothic_ menari lincah di atas tuts hitam dan putih. Melantunkan denting-denting yang menghadirkan nuansa mistis. Namun selang beberapa detik, Kid melepaskan semua kekuatannya dan memperdengarkan nada-nada yang keras dan tegas—diikuti suara tabuhan _tom_ dan _cymbal_ dari Heat. Kunci-kunci sulit mengalun harmonis dari piano Kid dan gitar elektrik Killer. Semua itu digenapkan dengan permainan _bass_ Wire. Intro yang mengundang seruan bersemangat dari penonton itu langsung Kid sambut dengan baris pertama lagu lawas mereka—

 _/ H-8 /_

 _/ Is the one for me /_

 _/ It gives me all I need /_

 _/ And helps me coexist /_

 _/ With the chill /_

Law merinding—

Dapat ia rasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri serempak. Entah karena keselarasan permainan musik di atas panggung, pekik para penikmat lagu yang ikut melaungkan syair, atau karena aura Kid yang menguar saking dirinya menghayati setiap irama dan lirik—tidak, Law tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Kid mampu menghipnotis banyak orang dengan melodi-melodi yang ia pamerkan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Kid mampu membuat mereka semua membaur menjadi satu energi besar. Law menelan ludah. Kesulitan.

 _/ You make me sick /_

 _/ Because I adore you so /_

Keras-keras, Law meremas lengannya sendiri. Kedua matanya tidak bisa teralihkan dari aksi panggung di atas sana.

 _/ I love all the dirty tricks /_

 _/ And twisted games you play /_

Tanpa sempat ia sadari, Law telah terlarut dalam rayuan lagu tersebut. Membuatnya merasa menjadi bagian dari musik Kid. Membuatnya— _hilang._

 _/ On me /_

Kid seolah kemasukan setan. Lolongannya panjang tanpa cela. Diikuti dengan permainan piano yang lebih lambat dengan kord-kord sederhana.

Di titik itu, seolah ada kekuatan tak tampak yang membuat Kid menoleh ke arahnya. Law sendiri merasa ia berhalusinasi—tetapi seringaian puas Kid membuktikan bahwa hal tersebut bukanlah tipuan mata. Tidak ada rasa canggung ataupun salah tingkah. Permainan Kid justru semakin percaya diri dan suaranya bertambah lantang. Detik berikutnya, waktu kembali berjalan seperti semula. Law dapat merasakan dirinya sendiri dan memastikan kelima inderanya berfungsi dengan baik. Sekalipun ia tidak mengerti—sensasi aneh dimana ia merasa jantungnya seolah akan meledak, hanya karena…

"Mustahil—" umpatnya kesal. Tidak percaya.

 _Kid menemukannya._

.

.

.

Penguin baru saja membalik papan bertuliskan ' _open'_ menjadi _'closed'_ —tepat ketika sesosok lelaki setinggi dua meter lebih berlari-lari ke arah klinik.

"Tunggu! Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu!" teriak Kid tergesa dengan ekspresi mengerikan— _well_ , bagaimanapun mukanya lebih mirip perampok amatir daripada pemelihara binatang. Andai ia melakukan hal serupa di tempat lain, sudah pasti polisi dipanggil lalu dirinya dikeroyok massa. Beruntung Penguin sudah hafal penampakan ajaib _(bahkan ketika dibungkus pakaian sehari-hari sekalipun, Kid tetap terlihat 'istimewa')_ pentolan band _alternative rock_ yang satu ini—"Aku ada janji dengan Trafalgar."

"Uhm. Janji pribadi?" tanya Penguin tak yakin, "Anda tidak membawa… Apapun."

Kid yang tengah terengah langsung menepuk keningnya, "Sebentar." ia berbalik dan bergegas kembali ke tempat motornya terparkir lalu mengangkut sebuah kandang berisi kucing gendut berwarna hijau, "Trafalgar bilang, hari ini jadwal suntik monster brengsek ini."

"Begitu." Penguin mengangguk paham, "Kalau begitu, Anda yang terakhir. Silahkan."

Kid memasuki lorong serba kuning tersebut dengan langkah ringan. Kunjungan ketiga, dan ia merasa sudah sangat mengenal tempat ini. _He wonders why, tho_.

Baru saja ia hendak mengetuk pintu, gagang berbahan tembaga tersebut sudah turun mengayun. Kid mengernyitkan dahi—apakah Law sudah tahu kalau ia akan datang? Agak mustahil rasanya kalau pemuda emo itu mau-maunya membukakan pintu. Kid semakin kebingungan ketika daun pintu tergoyang ke arah dalam dan kedua matanya menemukan Law sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Misteri terpecahkan saat Kid merasa ada yang menarik-narik tali sepatu _boots_ -nya.

Fakta yang membuatnya melongo—

"Kau melatih kucingmu untuk membuka pintu, Trafalgar?" tanya Kid dengan nada tidak percaya. Seekor kucing _Turkish Angora_ galur murni tampak duduk di depannya, mendongak dengan sebelah mata bulat mengerjap— _sebelahnya lagi tertutup bulu pirang yang kepanjangan_.

"Autodidak." Law membuka kacamatanya dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, "Dan, sebelum kau besar kepala, _Black Leg-_ ya tidak sedang menyambutmu, tapi menyambut Zoro-ya."

"Lebih berguna daripada hijau keparat ini yang hanya tahu makan dan tidur. Bahkan untuk mencari tempat buang airnya sendiri, dia tersasar. Benar-benar…" gerutu Kid sambil berjongkok untuk membuka pintu kandang Zoro. Seperti dugaan, Zoro langsung keluar dan menerjang Sanji. Mereka bergulingan dan saling mengeong. Kid mendengus, "Dia tidak seperti kucing yang dua minggu lalu hampir mati."

"Kelihatannya sehat sekali." komentar Law sambil beranjak dari tempatnya bekerja.

Kid memutar kedua bola matanya, "Setelah kuberikan ruangan sendiri, dia makan seperti binatang kesurupan. Satu kantong besar yang kata beruangmu itu cukup untuk satu bulan, sekarang sudah hampir habis." gerundel Kid sambil bersedekap, " _Geez_ , kucing tolol ini benar-benar menguras uangku."

"Berita bagus. Artinya Zoro-ya sudah kerasan di apartemenmu." ujar Law sambil berjalan menghampiri kedua kucing yang sedang asyik bermain itu, "Sebentar ya, _Black Leg-_ ya, temanmu ini harus divaksin."

"Kau selalu mengajak bicara hewan-hewanmu, ya?" tanya Kid, memperhatikan bagaimana Law sanggup menjinakkan Zoro dengan dua-tiga gerakan. Bahkan dirinya, yang menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan peliharaannya itu, minimal dicakar dua belas kali—

"Komunikasi merupakan hal yang paling esensial dari sebuah hubungan, Eustass-ya." sambil tersenyum tipis, Law mengatakannya, "Tidak terkecuali dengan peliharaanmu. Bukan masalah bahasa, tentu saja, tetapi gestur tubuh, intonasi suara, dan ekspresi wajahmu ketika berhadapan dengan mereka."

"Kurasa aku buruk dalam hal berkomunikasi." gerutu Kid.

Law mendelik, "Aku tak menyangkal kalau kau _memang_ memiliki masalah dalam hal mengutarakan pendapat." ia berkata sambil mengenakan sarung tangan yang terbuat dari lateks.

" _You are welcome_."

Kid menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding yang ditempeli poster-poster berisi informasi mengenai ras-ras anjing dan kucing. Ia amati dengan seksama ketika Law memakai masker steril berwarna hijau menutupi hidung dan mulut, memilih beberapa ampul berisi cairan bening dan membuka segel sebuah alat suntik yang masih baru. Tak lupa Law lakukan pengecekan fisik terhadap Zoro—mata, telinga, persendian, ekor, bahkan bulu-bulunya disibak berkali-kali. Tak luput pula bekas jahitan dan bagian dalam mulut kucing jantan tersebut. Law mengangguk singkat dan menggosok punggung Zoro.

"Kau sudah memberikannya obat cacing sesuai dosis rujukanku, 'kan?" tanya Law sambil menyuntikkan ujung jarum ke dalam ampul untuk menyedot isinya, "Kotorannya tidak cair?"

"Lumayan yakin. Maksudku—aku juga mencari informasi di internet." Kid mengacungkan jempol.

Law cukup terkesan dengan jawaban itu, "Ternyata kau cocok juga memelihara binatang."

" _C'mon_."

Tawa kecil tersembunyi dari balik masker tersebut. Law dengan cekatan namun tetap lembut, segera menyelesaikan prosedur vaksinasi tanpa perlawanan dari Zoro. Ia biarkan kucing bongsor itu melompat dari atas brankar dan kembali mengerjai Sanji dengan cakar dan gigitannya.

"Selesai?" tanya Kid penasaran.

"Selesai." jawab Law sambil membuka sarung tangan dan maskernya, "Kau tidak boleh mengajaknya keluar sampai minimal sepuluh hari dari sekarang. Zoro-ya juga tidak boleh dimandikan atau terkena hujan. Jaga suhu di apartemenmu supaya tetap hangat karena sebentar lagi negara ini akan memasuki musim dingin." penjelasan dari sang dokter hewan ditanggapi Kid dengan anggukan, "Tubuh Zoro-ya akan mengalami pembentukan antibodi sehingga dia rentan terhadap stress dan perubahan cuaca."

"Oke, aku akan membangun benteng di rumahku." Kid terkekeh.

"Ide bagus." Law mengamini.

Pemuda dalam balutan jubah putih itu kembali ke belakang meja kerjanya. Kid mengikuti dan mengambil tempat di kursi tempat pasien biasa duduk. Law menulis resep obat dan tagihan seperti biasa lalu mengoyak lembaran tipis tersebut untuk disodorkan kepada Kid. Pemuda yang hari itu cat merah di rambutnya belum dihapus, menerima malas-malasan. Mengusap dadanya sendiri ketika melihat nominal yang tertera di _invoice_ laknat di tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku bangkrut, Trafalgar." keluh Kid sambil menghela napas.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau tidak mendapat pemasukan tambahan dengan fans sebanyak itu?" tanya Law—yang langsung tergagap sendiri setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Kid yang sedang duduk di hadapan Law, serta merta memberikan ekspresi penuh kemenangan, "Aha! Ternyata aku tidak salah lihat!" teriaknya tanpa sadar, "Itu _benar-benar_ kau!"

"Uh." merasa terpojok, Law secara refleks memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak—kau salah lihat."

"Mataku tidak selamur punyamu, hei!" tawa lepas terdengar dari bibir Kid, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Aku pikir kau tidak menyukai keramaian seperti itu."

"Memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku menghadiri acara alumni?" balas Law, intonasi bicaranya sudah kembali dingin dan tenang seperti biasa, "Aku tidak tahu kalau _kau_ pengisi acaranya—" setidaknya ia tidak berdusta di bagian ini, "Tidak berarti aku sengaja datang untuk melihatmu."

"Kau lulusan _Churchill Collage_?" tanya Kid antusias. Tidak peduli dengan ke- _tsundere-_ an Law.

"Ya—kau pikir darimana aku mendapatkan sertifikasi sebagai dokter hewan?" tanya Law balik.

"Cambridge?" Kid angkat bahu.

Law menghela napas, "Churchill hanya mengambil tiga mahasiswa di setiap tahun ajaran. Aku lebih nyaman dengan sistem pengajaran yang semi privat daripada bergerombol." jelas Law, "Lagipula Churchill menawarkan lebih banyak beasiswa daripada Cambridge—yang isinya anak-anak orang kaya."

"Hei, jangan menghina kampusku, ya." ancaman kosong dari Kid, "Begini-begini, aku ini mahasiswa _University of Cambridge!_ "

" _You are—what?_ " Law mengerjap seolah tak mempercayai pendengarannya, "Mahasiswa?"

"Mahasiswa tingkat akhir." tekan Kid, "Kau ada masalah dengan hal itu?"

"Kau pasti mengambil jurusan kriminologi." tuduh Law.

"TEKNIK MESIN!" bentak Kid sambil menggebrak meja.

"Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti mahasiswa teknik mesin!" Law menggelengkan kepalanya, " _My bad_ — _you even don't look like a college student to begin with!"_

Kid meradang, "Aku tidak akan membayar biaya pengobatan ini."

Law tersenyum sinis, "Coba saja kalau berani. Aku akan menghubungi pihak berwajib dan mengajukan tuntutan. Percayalah, aku punya kenalan pengacara."

"Argh!" Kid frustrasi, "Mulutmu itu benar-benar pintar berkilah!"

Law menghadapi sikap Kid yang kekanakan tersebut dengan ketenangan ala orang dewasa, "Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah yang belum mencicipi dunia profesional sepertimu." ia bersedekap sambil menyandarkan punggung di bantalan kursi kerjanya, "Tapi _well_ , penampilan kalian kemarin luar biasa. Aku pikir kau sekedar main-main dengan titel 'musisi'-mu itu." Law tersenyum lebih waras kali ini, "Tidak kusangka, permainan musikmu berhasil membuatku merinding."

Kalimat itu mengalun tanpa pretensi. Membuat bibir Kid rapat terkatup.

Sensasi itu lagi. Pusaran aneh yang membuat isi kepala dan organ dalamnya seolah terkocok-kocok oleh energi tak kasat mata. Kid masih tidak bisa memahami semua ini. Kejadian-kejadian di antara mereka. Rentetan peristiwa yang mengharuskan mereka berpandangan. Tidak pernah ia duga, tidak pernah ia paksa—rasanya semua begitu alami dan mengalir begitu saja. Law yang ia sangka hanya seorang dokter muda sok tahu dan sombong, memperlihatkan kepadanya satu kali lagi tentang sebuah ketulusan.

 _(This is not what I intended, I always swore to you I'd never fall apart—)_

"!"

 _Lagi-lagi begini._

Kid memejamkan mata sejenak ketika mendadak sepenggal kalimat muncul begitu saja di benaknya. Mungkin akan indah jika dinyanyikan dengan denting piano dan gitar akustik. Mungkin diawali dengan kunci-kunci minor lalu tabuhan drum akan masuk setelah _reffrain_. Mungkin—

 _(You always thought that I was stronger, I may have failed but I have loved you from the start—)_

Perubahan air muka Kid membuat Law keheranan, "Kau baik-baik saja, Eustass-ya?"

"Ssshhh!"

Law terkejut ketika Kid tiba-tiba pasang ekspresi serius. Pemuda berambut merah terang itu kembali memejamkan matanya, berpikir, menjentik-jentikkan jari, mengetuk-ngetuk meja, sampai akhirnya Law melihat mimik yang seolah berkata— _'eureka'_.

"Kertas!" ujar Kid secara tiba-tiba, "Berikan itu!"

Kid menyambar ujung _ballpoint_ yang menyembul dari saku jubah putih milik Law, lalu mencoret-coret kalimat dan kord-kord di atasnya. Sesekali ia memastikan ketukan dan mencoret beberapa kata atau mengganti nada oktaf yang dirasa kurang sesuai. Law memperhatikan proses kreatif itu dalam diam. Terlalu takut kalau komentar dan celetukannya justru membuyarkan konsentrasi—

" _I did this!"_ teriak Kid dengan wajah senang bukan main, "Ini sempurna, Trafalgar, sempurna!"

"Hah?" Law pasang wajah bingung. Ia sedikit kewalahan ketika Kid bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan memutari meja kerjanya dan memberikan pelukan erat, "He—hei, Eustass-ya— _cough_ —" Law menepuk punggung atletis tersebut beberapa kali, "Aku—tidak bisa bernapas—"

Kid tertawa lepas sambil melepaskan rengkuhannya, "Oke, aku harus segera kembali ke apartemenku dan mengaransemen ulang lagu ini! Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya!" ujar Kid sambil dengan tergesa merapikan pakaiannya, memasukkan Zoro _(yang meronta karena tidak mau dipisahkan dari Sanji)_ ke dalam kandang, lalu membuka pintu di hadapannya, "Aku akan kembali lagi, Trafalgar!"—sempat pula ia berteriak dengan nada ceria yang tidak pernah Law tahu.

Meninggalkan sang dokter yang masih mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

Lima puluh persen, mungkin karena ia tidak sempat mengingatkan Kid untuk menyerahkan kertas tagihannya untuk dibayar. Lima puluh persen sisanya—

" _Damn_." umpat Law, " _I smell like that red haired brat_ …"

.

.

 _ **( Bersambung ke bagian berikutnya)**_

.

.

 **~ Nyan Diary : #02**

Seekor kucing hijau mengintip dari balik dinding.

Pemiliknya— _bukan—_ budak manusianya, si kepala merah dan tubuh nyaris setinggi pintu itu, sedang sibuk menulis sambil memainkan gitar. Zoro menelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata hidup dengan satu mata sulit juga—sekalipun indra penciuman dan pendengarannya menjadi jauh lebih peka daripada kucing-kucing biasa. Ia dengan waspada memperhatikan dalam diam. Mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya ia bergelantungan di punggung bidang itu, atau mencakar lengan yang sibuk itu, atau menggigiti bokong yang hanya dilapisi celana _boxer_ bermotif _Spongebob_ itu. _Pilihan sulit karena sama-sama menarik_.

"Selesai!" suara Kid yang menggelegar itu membuat punggung Zoro sedikit tersentak. Tadinya ia hendak lari mundur dan bersembunyi di ruang bermainnya. Namun urung karena dilihatnya, sang budak sedang meregangkan tubuh lalu membereskan peralatan kerjanya. Kid belajar dari pengalaman—ia meletakkan seluruh pekerjaannya di sebuah _filling cabinet_ berbahan plat besi yang tak mungkin dicakar-cakar. Zoro menggeram. Buyar sudah rencana busuknya untuk menguasai dunia—atau dalam skala kecilnya, mempecundangi manusia yang menghabiskan banyak materi untuk merawatnya.

Kid beranjak ke dalam kamarnya. Membuat Zoro mengendap-endap mengikuti.

Normalnya, ia akan memberikan kejutan dengan mencakar kaki berbulu Kid. Atau meletakkan tikus hasil buruannya— _oh, ya, Kid jorok, bayangkan ada tikus di apartemennya_ —di sisi bantal. Atau muntah bulu di karpet kesayangan pemeliharanya itu. Namun, yang kucing itu temukan di atas tempat tidur adalah Kid yang memeluk guling sambil tersenyum. Matanya terpejam dan bahkan sudah mendengkur—tetapi lengkungan itu tersisa di wajahnya. Zoro kembali menelengkan kepala. Mendeteksi emosi tak lazim dari pemuda yang biasa adu suara dengannya. Sesuatu yang membuat kucing itu merasa— _nyaman_.

Zoro berputar sebanyak dua kali di hadapan Kid yang telah terlelap. Mengambil posisi di depan dada bidang itu dan melungkar di sana. Suara dengkur halus mereka bersinergi—menciptakan suasana damai yang belum pernah terjadi di hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Chapter kedua, karena Jum'at adalah hari magabut. Saya bahagia deh kalau produktif begini =)) Bagian kedua dari lima. Saya fuwa-fuwa sendiri pas ngetik bagian Kid lompat-lompat gugup/girang. Efek ngetik sambil sesekali baca yurian Tamen de Gushi-nya Tan Jiu, ya begini jadinya "orz Semoga kebayang ya. Sadar bangetlah saya betapa Kid OOC di sini. Well, what? OOC? _Kid never falls in love canonly, just pretend he falls for Law in here XD_

 _Far Away – Nickleback_

 _Space Dementia – Muse_

 _Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade_

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 23 Oktober 2015 / Ulang Tahun Donquixote Doflamingo


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Song About Us**_

 _A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

 _One Piece_ _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_

 _T Rated – Friendship / Romance — 4k words story only_

 _Eustass Kid x Trafalgar Law & Nyan!Zoro x Nyan!Sanji_

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Alternative Universe, maybe OOC, strong language, beware of fluff. Saya arsitek yang sok-sokan bikin fanfict di luar bidang saya, jadi mohon kurang-kurangnya dimaklumi—I did my reaserch too. Kritik dan saran di kotak review sangat diapresiasi._

 _ **"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." - Lao Tzu**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau datang di tengah cuaca buruk, menggunakan motor, hanya dengan pakaian tipis begitu—" sang dokter hewan yang malam itu sudah mengakhiri jam praktiknya, bersedekap sembari menghela napas berat, "—hanya karena Zoro-ya mogok makan?"

"Aku—aa.. Aaa… AAA— _ **ACHOOO**_ _!"_

Trafalgar Law menggeser posisi berdirinya sebanyak satu langkah. Memberikan ruang dan waktu bagi Eustass Kid untuk menghayati bersin—

"Kau berbohong ketika mengatakan kalau kau tidak peduli padanya, Eustass-ya."

Kid menggerundel, "Aku hanya tidak mau kucing idiot itu mati di apartemenku."

Jawaban Kid membuat Law geleng-geleng kepala.

Suara detikan jam terdengar halus. Jarum-jarumnya sudah mengarah ke angka dua belas dan sepuluh. Rambut hitam yang sehari-hari rapi kini acak-acakan. Pakaian dinasnya sudah digantikan kaos lengan panjang warna kuning-hitam dan celana kain putih dengan corak ala _dalmatian_. Kaki yang biasa terbungkus sepatu pantofel hitam sekarang digantikan sandal rumahan berkuping kelinci. Law memutuskan untuk mengenakan mantel karena terlalu malas menyalakan kembali mesin penghangat—

"Duduklah, biar aku yang mengurus ini." perintah Law sambil mengangkut kandang kecil tempat Zoro bergelung kedinginan. Bagaimana tidak—dibawa kebut-kebutan pakai motor _sport_ di tengah angin kencang dan gerimis? Bukankah ia sudah bilang kalau kucing yang habis divaksin tidak boleh terkena air hujan? Baru juga satu minggu belalu semenjak terakhir mereka bertemu—"Nah, Zoro-ya. Keluarlah." panggil Law dengan intonasi lembut sembari memuka pintu kandanganya.

Dengkuran lemah terdengar.

"Meow~"—Sanji, entah muncul dari mana, tiba-tiba melompat ke atas brankar. Law mengangkat alisnya keheranan. Diam memperhatikan ketika Zoro yang sedari tadi pasang akting seolah besok dunia kiamat, langsung berlari dan menerjang si kucing pirang. Sanji mengeong dan menjilati bekas luka di mata kiri Zoro. Lalu bersama-sama bergulingan, melarikan diri, dan bersembunyi di celah antara lemari obat.

Law melirik ke arah Kid yang juga melongo—

"Sepertinya kau dikerjai oleh kucingmu sendiri."

Kid mendengus keras, "Brengsek."

Law geleng-geleng kepala lalu tertawa geli, "Ayolah, Eustass-ya, kau terlihat seperti sedang konstipasi."

"Makhluk keparat. Ingatkan aku kalau sekarang sedang musim kawin." gerutu Kid.

"Dengan sangat menyesal harus aku katakan kalau _Black Leg-_ ya itu kucing _jantan_." bantah Law.

"Kalau begitu, ingatkan aku kalau aku memelihara kucing cabul." ralat Kid, "Dan _gay_."

Law hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia lebih tertarik mengalisa cuaca di luar yang semakin tidak bersahabat. Ia kembali melihat ke arah Kid. _Berpikir apa lelaki bongsor itu ketika keluar rumah hanya dengan satu lapis pakaian?_ Tengoklah tubuh berkulit pucat Kid yang sedikit menggigil di balik kemeja putih, _jeans_ longgar, dan _flippers_. Rambutnya yang lebih menyerupai surai singa—pirang, gondrong, berantakan—sedikit basah oleh air hujan dan keringat. Sanubari Law sampai terketuk rasanya.

 _Seperti anak hilang…_

"Kurasa badai angin di luar semakin parah, Eustass-ya." ucap Law sambil memberikan gestur untuk Kid agar pemuda itu ikut melihat keluar jendela.

"Kacau kalau motorku terbang—" Kid menggumam sambil menggosok lengan yang gemetar, "Aku bisa mati kedinginan kalau nekad pulang sekarang."

"Bukan ide bagus memang, kembali ke apartemenmu dalam kondisi seperti itu." Law menutup gorden jendelanya rapat-rapat, "Tunggulah di dalam."

Undangan dari Law barusan tentu saja membuat Kid menoleh.

" _Excuse me?_ " Kid tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Klinik ini menjadi satu dengan rumahku." jawab Law—tidak peka kalau yang barusan Kid maksud bukan denah rumahnya—"Pintu yang di belakang itu menyambung ke ruang tamu. Aku sedang mengerjakan jurnal, jadi mungkin lebih terlihat seperti ruang kerja." Law angkat bahu, "Kau boleh menunggu di sana sampai badai angin ini reda. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu."

Kid tidak langsung menjawab.

Ada detakan detik melompati pola yang seharusnya. Ajakan sederhana yang seharusnya bukan masalah besar. Siapapun, dalam keadaan seperti ini, pasti akan membawanya masuk—' _kan?_

" _May I?_ "—Kid merasa ia harus memastikan hal tersebut.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kenapa kau jadi sungkan begitu?" ekspresi datar di wajah Kid sama sekali tidak cocok dengan pertanyaannya, membuat Law mengangkat alis, "Aku memang sangat jarang menerima tamu, tetapi anak terlantar sepertimu merupakan pengecualian." Law berbalik dan membuka pintu yang ia maksud sebelumnya, "Masuklah. Aku sudah menyalakan penghangat."

Kid mengekor dengan sedikit berjingkat, "Permisi…" ia menggumam kecil. Begitu kecil sampai-sampai tidak bisa Law dengar. Melewati pintu yang sampai detik ini menjadi limit terakhirnya dalam menjamah dunia kecil milik si dokter hewan. Kid telah melewati batas tersebut dan tiba di sebuah ruang tamu bergaya modern minimalis yang didominasi oleh warna-warna monokrom. Tidak seperti area klinik dan _pet shop_ yang dicat kuning cerah, dinding ruang tamu ini berwarna putih gading. Furnitur yang Law pilih tidak jauh-jauh dari hitam dan abu. Mengingatkan Kid akan apartemennya sendiri yang minim hiasan.

Sebuah televisi yang cukup besar berdiri di atas kabinet kayu. Sofa dan meja tamu sederhana yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya. Dapur kecil dengan perabot seadanya namun tertata rapi. Karpet kecil yang di atasnya berhamburan mainan yang, dari bekas gigitannya, jelas milik Sanji. Sebuah meja lain dan dua kursi yang lebih tinggi terletak apik di sudut ruangan dengan piring dan mangkuk yang belum dicuci. Sebuah keranjang berisi cucian kotor ada di samping mesin cuci berwarna putih. Khas rumah mungil yang dihuni seorang diri. Kid sampai berani taruhan kalau Law tidak pernah mengundang siapapun—

" _Sorry about this_ …" Law segera merapikan kertas-kertas dan buku tebal yang berserakan di atas meja. Kulacino tertinggal di atas meterial kaca dengan sedikit ampas kopi di sekitarnya—"Duduklah."

" _Thanks_."

Kid menyamankan diri di atas sofa berwarna kelabu tersebut. Dengan semena-mena menyambar _remote_ televisi dan mencelos karena hanya menemukan saluran membosankan. _BBC Knowledge, NatGeo Wild, History Channel_ —"Tidak ada Fox atau HBO?" keluh Kid dengan nada kekanakan.

Aku tidak suka membayar untuk apa yang tidak aku tonton." jawab Law sembari membuka salah satu pintu dan mengamankan semua pekerjaannya di dalam ruangan tersebut. Kid mengira-ngira apakah itu kamar tidur Law, karena selain dari luasnya, Law juga terlihat berhati-hati saat membuka pintunya. _Dasar introvert—_ gumam Kid dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, lelaki berjanggut tipis itu muncul dengan membawa sebuah kaos dan handuk, "Kamar mandinya di sana." ia menunjuk ke arah belakang Kid.

Kid menerima kedua benda tersebut, " _How nice_." sambutnya sambil menyeringai.

" _Coffee or tea?_ " tanya Law, tidak mengindahkan komentar iseng Kid sama sekali. Ia berjalan ke arah _pantry_ dan menjerang air ke dalam ketel listrik, "Kutebak—kau lebih condong ke _cofee-type-person_."

Kalimat itu membuat Kid menggeleng, " _Try again next time_."

"Teh? _Kau?_ " Law sampai menoleh dengan posisi hendak menghubungkan kabel listrik ke steker di dinding berlapis keramik abu-abu, " _You surprised me again_."

"Teh mengandung antioksidan tinggi dan membantu agar tubuhmu merasa rileks." ujar Kid sambil menggosok rambut basahnya menggunakan handuk yang diberikan Law— _wangi lavender tercium samar dari sana—_ "Kau pasti pecandu kafein, _huh_? Tidak heran kantung matamu sampai hitam begitu."

"Terlalu banyak jurnal dan data pasien yang harus aku kerjakan, Eustass-ya, jangan samakan aku dengan bocah bebas seperti kau." balas Law, kini tangan lincahnya membuka kabinet untuk mengambil kaleng teh dan botol kaca berisi kopi instan, "Tetap saja kau tidak terlihat seperti penyuka teh—"

" _First thing first, real Englishman enjoys their cup of tea_." iseng, Kid menghampiri tempat Law berdiri, "Yang kedua, mungkin supaya aku mengantuk dan punya alasan untuk ketiduran di rumahmu."

Kid mengatakannya sambil tersenyum jahil, lho—

Yang tidak ia prediksi, adalah gerakan tangan Law yang tadinya cekatan kini tersentak dan membatu. Kid melihatnya dan ikut merasa canggung. _Apa kelakarnya kelewatan? Ia lupa kalau Law lebih tua darinya dan mungkin tidak menyukai lelucon garing seperti barusan_ —namun hanya selang beberapa detik, Law kembali ke aktivitasnya. Menuang air panas ke dalam dua cangkir yang telah diisi dua jenis minuman berbeda, mengambil sebuah sendok aduk dan toples transparanberisi gula—"Gula, susu atau lemon?" ia bertanya dengan nada datar dan posisi tubuh masih membelakangi Kid.

Kid menggeleng, "Biarkan saja begitu."

"Lekas mandi dan ganti pakaianmu sebelum kau masuk angin." Law mengambil cangkir-cangkir tersebut dan melangkah melewati Kid. Si bongsor segera memberi jalan dan geming ketika Law untuk meletakkan minuman hangatnya di meja tamu, "Jangan salahkan aku kalau minumanmu keburu dingin."

"Oke—"

Kid garuk-garuk kepala sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Melaknat mulut sendiri yang kalau bicara tidak pakai persetujuan dari akal sehat. _Bodoh. Mulut bodoh. Mati saja kau—eh, aku juga mati kalau begitu—_

"Eustass-ya."

Panggilan itu membuat Kid yang sedang membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi menoleh. Dapat ia lihat Law sudah duduk di atas sofa, memunggunginya.

"Kau tidak cari-cari alasan kalau kau memang mau menginap di sini."

Kid mengerjap.

Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. _Telinganya tidak salah dengar, 'kan?_ Mulutnya menganga bulat. Tidak percaya. Juga tidak memiliki kosa kata yang cukup bagus agar tidak merusak suansana yang sudah terbangun. Detik demi detik berselang dan ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Matanya juga mungkin sudah rusak karena samar-samar melihat cuping telinga Law yang memerah ketika mengatakan hal barusan. Belum sempat ia memberikan respons, Law keburu berkata-kata lagi.

"Sudah, mandilah."

Malam itu, ketika salju pertama turun, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Eustass Kid membersihkan badan sambil melakukan konser tunggal di kamar mandi _(orang lain)_.

.

.

.

Deru mesin motor memecah syahdu salju yang turun sebutir demi sebutir. Putih yang menyelimuti rerumputan mati dan aspal dingin terpecah jejak ban kendaraan roda dua bermesin besar tersebut. Pengendaranya sedang kesal. Tercermin dari batas kecepatan maksimal dan rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang sengaja dilanggar. Mantel selututnya yang tidak terkancing melambai terbawa angin. Hal yang membuat seorang lain di bangku belakang kewalahan dan merasa tak nyaman. Mimpi buruk apa dia semalam—dibonceng Kid yang sedang menderita _bad mood_ —

Ayolah—usia Killer nyaris kepala tiga!

"Kid, turunkan kecepatanmu!"—namun apa daya, protes Killer tidak didengar. Lelaki bertubuh bongsor itu menghela napas pasrah. Ia mengencangkan cengkraman di bagian pegangan belakang jok sembari bolak-balik membuat tanda salib. Ternyata memiliki nama 'Killer' tidak membuatnya berani mati—

Penderitaannya berakhir setelah sepuluh menit berselang. Motor bermesin besar itu memasuki area parkir _basement_ kawasan aparemen. Killer dengan senang hati turun dan melepaskan helm. Tidak berbicara sedikit pun ketika mengekor pentolan _band_ -nya yang berjalan terburu menuju kamarnya. Kid bungkam sepanjang lorong, _lift_ , bahkan sampai membuka pintu dan menemukan fakta kalau Zoro sudah membuat 'karya seni' dengan mencabik-cabik tisu toilet. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menghela napas lalu melangkahi tubuh gendut kucing hijau tersebut. Killer justru kebagian jatah mengunci pintu.

Suasana hati Kid sedang buruk— _bukan berita spesial_. Killer sudah terbiasa menjadi _babysitter_. Sumber amarah Kid kali ini alasannya jelas dan masuk akal, hanya saja, _well,_ kekanakan.

"Hei." panggil Killer sambil duduk di sebelah Kid yang sudah terlebih dahulu tenggelam di sofa kulit hitamnya, "Kau masih kesal pada Heat dan Wire?"

Kid menggeleng, "Tidak."

 _Dia masih kesal._ Killer mengambil kesimpulan di dalam hati berasaskan raut wajah Kid yang masih berlipat-lipat itu, "Kau tahu kalau kau tidak bisa egois seperti tadi, 'kan?"

Kid tidak menjawab kali ini.

"Kau dan aku berbeda dengan mereka berdua. Heat memiliki banyak wajib pajak yang harus diaudit menjelang akhir tahun. Dan Wire, kandungan istrinya memasuki trimester ketiga sehingga butuh perhatian lebih dari suaminya. Kita tidak bisa mendesak mereka untuk latihan setiap minggu." jelas Killer, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari itu, "Lagipula, tidak ada yang ingin mendengar lagu-lagu _alternative rock_ di musim salju. Semua orang akan fokus pada perayaan Natal dan tahun baru."

Masih belum ada tanggapan dari Kid.

"Kid, terimalah, ada saat-saat dimana kita harus memilih antara kehidupan pribadi dan musik. Heat dan Wire memilih karir dan keluarga. Walau menyebalkan, kita harus menghormati keputusan mereka, bukan?" Killer mencoba membujuk, kali ini sambil meremas pundak Kid, "Kau boleh marah-marah sepuasmu di hadapanku, Kid. Tapi—setidaknya bersikap baiklah di hadapan kedua Pak Tua itu."

Kid yang masih merajuk, kini sudah mau menoleh ke arah Killer, "Aku tidak mau minta maaf."

Killer mendengus. Dia lagi yang kebagian getahnya—" _Whatever_." Killer mengalah. _Lagi_. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Menghadapi Kid dan segala keegoisannya sebagai anggota termuda, anak tunggal pula, terkadang membuat pinggangnya encok seketika. Kalau tidak ingat kalau ia sudah 'mengurus' Kid semenjak bocah jenius itu kelas delapan dan kebaikan orang tua Kid yang mensponsori sekolahnya, Killer tidak akan sebegini mengayominya. Ah—tapi toh, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah polah Kid.

Pemuda berambut merah itu masih duduk tanpa suara sambil menopang dagu. Killer memutuskan untuk tidak menginterupsi. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk setelah dua kali menepuk pundak rekannya yang empat tahun lebih muda itu. Berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan semena-mena membukanya. Killer mencelos—bagaimana bisa Kid meletakkan ayam panggang dan makanan kucing di rak yang sama? Ia sampai lupa tujuan utamanya— _mengambil minuman kaleng_ —dan malah sibuk membenahi isi kulkas. Nilai Kid selalu bagus dan karyanya tidak pernah membosankan, kenapa hidupnya begitu berantakan?

 _Literally—_ berantakan.

Killer menutup pintu lemari pendingin tersebut setelah mengambil sekaleng soda. Tidak ada alkohol dan rokok di kamar ini semenjak Kid memelihara Zoro. Sebuah perubahan signifikan ke arah lebih baik—karena Kid yang sedang mabuk merupakan mimpi buruk pangkat dua.

"Huh?" Killer mengernyitkan dahi ketika menemukan setumpuk kertas usang di atas kulkas. Tulisan acak-acakan dan berbagai kord tertulis menggunakan pensil. Killer meneliti setiap bait, setiap aksara yang tertulis, setiap kunci dan tangga nada—lalu tanpa sadar, bibirnya tersenyum iseng, " _Someone is falling in love, huh?_ " ujarnya lantang sambil memunculkan kepalanya dari celah dinding.

Kid menoleh dengan tatapan malas. Namun matanya segera membulat dan rautnya berubah panik. Killer mengambil langkah mundur ketika Kid menghambur tergesa ke arahnya, "Hei! Kembalikan!" teriaknya sambil berusaha mengambil kertas di tangan Killer.

"Coba aku baca— _breath in so deep, bring me air, I'm yours to keep—_ ARGH!" Killer melotot ke arah Kid yang barusan menonjok bahunya keras-keras. Tidak terlalu sakit mengingat ototnya lebih tebal daripada milik Kid, tetapi tetap saja—"Sakit, _bocah!_ "

Pelototan balasan diberikan oleh Kid. Segera ia menyambar dengan kasar kertas-kertas hasil karyanya dari tangan Killer, "Aku tidak mau _masterpiece_ -ku kau baca dengan suara sumbang seperti barusan!"

Killer menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Ia sudah pernah menghadapi Kid dan berbagai macam emosi yang selalu terpancar jelas dari rautnya—Kid pemuda tempramental. Namun untuk ekspresi seperti barusan, salah tingkah dan tidak menanggapi leluconnya, Killer jadi ingin menjahili lebih jauh, " _C'mon_ , Kid. Tidak ada yang buruk dari menyukai seseorang, 'kan?" goda Killer—tapi tampangnya tetap lempeng, "Walaupun aku tidak menyangka kau sampai menggubah lagu dengan syair seperti itu. Akustik, pula."

"Tutup mulutmu, Killer." balas Kid tajam. Ia lekas-lekas membuka _filling cabinet_ -nya dan menyatukan kertas tersebut di dalam map khusus, "Apa salahnya mencoba membuat sesuatu yang baru?"

"Tidak ada yang salah." jawab Killer, kali ini sambil bersedekap dan berdiri menyandar di kusen pintu menuju _pantry_ , "Jatuh cinta juga tidak salah."

Kid memutar kedua bola matanya malas, " _Here we go again_."

"Dokter hewannya cantik, ya?" tanya Killer—jelas sekali usilnya.

 _Death glare_.

Andaikata tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Killer sudah berubah nama menjadi 'Killed'. Kid tidak pernah suka dicampuri urusannya—dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Killer menjadi saksi mata Kid yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Setelah beberapa menit berselang dan mereka berdua sudah kembali waras, Killer menggumam, "Kau tidak berniat mempublikasikan lagu-lagumu yang barusan, Kid?"

"Kau mau digantung terbalik lalu dibakar ramai-ramai oleh penggemar kita?" tanya Kid dengan nada mencemooh, " _Pop-rock_ bukan ciri khas _Kid Pirates_. Apalagi dengan lirik yang seperti itu—"

"Tapi aku menyukai syair dan piano akustiknya. Maksudku—" Killer angkat bahu, "Tidak seperti lirik lagumu sebelum-sebelumnya yang penuh kata-kata sulit dan cenderung hanya untuk memamerkan kemampuanmu dalam hal diksi padahal tidak bisa dipahami—" kalimat majemuknya terlalu panjang. Killer menarik napas, "Kali ini kata-kata yang kau gunakan sederhana, tapi begitu… Jujur."

Kid mendelik, "Maksudmu, laguku _mainstream_?"

"Bukan." ralat Killer, "Maksudku, lagumu mencerminkan apa yang kau rasakan—dan yang seperti itu mudah diterima karena dekat dengan perasaan manusia yang paling mendasar. Lagumu yang ini— _berkomunikasi_ , Kid." Killer angkat bahu, "Tidakkah itu tujuan bermusik yang paling tinggi? Ketika kau mampu 'menyentuh' banyak orang?"

Kalimat Killer membuat Kid merenung.

Tanpa kata-kata, ia kembali membuka laci tempatnya menyimpan berkas-berkas lagu. Mengambil kertas tersebut dan memandanginya lekat-lekat. Lagu pertamanya yang ia aransemen seorang diri. Lagu pertamanya yang tidak memerlukan diskusi sepanjang malam bersama Killer. Lagu pertamanya—yang ia gubah secara spontan ketika bertatapan mata dengan Trafalgar Law. Kid baru mengerti betapa dahsyat kekuatan dari si 'perasaan mendasar manusia' itu—cukup besar untuk menghadirkan inspirasi dan mengolahnya menjadi sebuah karya seni. Kid menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Tidak bisa." Kid nyaris membanting hasil karyanya itu.

"Apanya yang tidak bisa?" tanya Killer penasaran.

"Hanya piano atau gitar akustik." gumam Kid, "Aku tidak bisa menambahkan _bass_ dan drum untuk lagu ini." ujarnya dengan nada frustrasi.

Jawaban itu membuat Killer tersenyum kecil, "Kid, tidak selamanya kita harus bermusik dalam satu kelompok. Dengan padatnya jadwal pribadi Heat dan Wire, juga kondisiku yang kau tahu—juga akan segera sibuk karena tunanganku ingin segera aku meminangnya—ada kalanya, kau harus melangkah seorang diri." ucapnya tulus, "Kalau kau bertanya kapan, 'sekarang' adalah saat yang paling tepat."

Ide itu tercetus begitu saja. Bagaikan ada lampu yang mendadak dihidupkan di dalam kepalanya. Kid tidak pernah sebelumnya terpikir untuk memperjuangkan musiknya seorang diri. Tidak karena idealisme dan aliran musik pilihannya. Tidak karena solidaritas dengan rekan-rekannya juga penggemar setianya. Salahkah dirinya yang kini mementingkan egonya—tidak sebagai pelaku industri kreatif, tetapi sebagai seorang _manusia_? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. Namun satu tepukan mantap dari Killer membuatnya yakin kalau dirinya harus membuat sebuah keputusan besar.

Kid menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Killer—

.

.

.

"Kau ingin memesan _appetizer_ dulu atau langsung makan malam, Trafalgar?" tanya Kid sambil membolak-balik buku menu di tangannya, " _Pan Fried Scallops with Pea Purée_ — _I think I'll go with this one_." dengan antusias, Kid menatap Law yang duduk di hadapannya, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Pertanyaan Eustass Kid membuat Trafalgar Law mengernyitkan dahi.

O—ke, coba ia jelaskan dahulu kondisinya sekarang. Ini hari Sabtu. Law hanya membuka kliniknya sampai pukul tiga sore. Lalu sekitar pukul empat, ponselnya berdering. Kid menelponnya dan bertanya apa dirinya ada di rumah. Setengah jam kemudian, bocah yang bersangkutan mengetuk pintu. Law sempat angkat alis—kemana Eustass Kid yang bentuknya seperti pendeta _freemason_ itu? Lelaki muda yang ada di hadapannya mengenakan kemeja putih, blazer abu gelap, dan celana panjang kain berwarna senada. Sepatu boots-nya absen dan digantikan pantofel hitam. Rambutnya yang sudah kembali pirang disisir ke belakang—sangat rapi dan berkelas. Law sampai-sampai nyaris tidak mengenalnya.

Kid dengan semena-mena meminta Law untuk mengenakan pakaian semi formal terbaiknya. Senyum-senyum penuh misteri ketika ditanya 'kenapa'. Namun toh, permintaan Kid yang tiba-tiba dan terkesan kekanakan itu dipatuhinya juga. Mereka mengenakan mantel tebal dan lagi-lagi Law dibuat tertegun karena yang menantinya adalah sebuah sedan metalik dengan lambang sayap di bagian moncong. _Punya orang tuanya. Sudah pasti kendaraan roda empat ini punya orang tuanya!_ —Law menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar. Ia duduk di bangku sebelah kiri sementara Kid menyiagakan diri di belakang kemudi. Tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah tiba di The Oak Bistro—restoran bonafid di selatan Cambridge.

" _Smoked Mackerel Pate with gherkins, toast and a lemon oil_." jawab Law kepada pelayan yang sudah siaga di sisi kirinya. Ia menghela napas. Tujuh _pounds_ untuk salad. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Kid tidak lebih dari anak orang kaya manja yang hobi menghamburkan uang dengan makan di tempat mewah.

Law menunggu sampai pesanannya dicatat dan pramusaji barusan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mencoba abai akan suasana romantis yang tercipta dari lilin di atas meja. Bistro menengah ke atas ini tidak mengizinkan mereka yang mengenakan _jeans_ dan sandal memasuki ruangan. Pengunjungnya mayoritas pasangan yang Law taksir berusia dua puluhan akhir sampai tiga puluh awal. Meja-meja disusun agak berjauhan satu dan yang lain untuk memberikan privasi. Namun tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah _grand piano_ yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah restoran. Diletakkan di atas _pedestal_ yang ditutupi parket kayu dengan pencahayaan tambahan dari sebuah _chandelier_ bergaya klasik.

"Baiklah, Eustass-ya." setelah puas menganalisa interior restoran, Law yang malam itu mengenakan kemeja hitam dan dasi merah, terlihat menanti penjelasan, " _What is this?_ "

Kid masih memberikan senyuman tipis dan misterius, "Hanya sekedar ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menampungku ketika malam bersalju." jawab Kid sambil menggelar serbet di atas pangkuannya.

" _Funny_." ucap Law dengan nada sinis.

"Ayolah, Trafalgar, rileks sedikit." ujar Kid dengan ekspresi mengejek, "Ini hanya makan malam, oke?"

"Ini jelas-jelas _formal candle light dinner_." ralat Law. Ia memasang ekspresi datar ketika seorang pelayan meletakkan peralatan makan dan menuang air minum. Mengucap terima kasih singkat dan mulai membombardir Kid setelahnya, "Kau sadar 'kan, banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita?"

Kid dengan cueknya angkat bahu, "Ada dua lelaki tampan duduk di satu meja, tentu saja kita jadi pusat perhatian." sikap Kid yang tidak peduli itu membuat Law semakin gerah—"Santai saja. _Scottish Salmon Fillet_ di sini enak sekali. Favoritku. Aku ingin kau mencobanya."

Law tahu kalau protesnya sama sekali tidak berguna.

Kid mengambil menu bertuliskan _'wine list'_ dan tampak membaca satu per satu tulisan di sana. Hal yang membuat Law tidak memiliki pilihan selain memperhatikan dalam diam. Pemuda yang berusia tiga tahun di bawahnya itu benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti mahasiswa. Garis rahang yang tegas. Rambut pirang khas bangsawan. Tangan besar yang terlihat kokoh. Dada dan pundak bidang yang terbalut apik dalam setelah jas bermutu tinggi. _Memang benar—kalau dilihat baik-baik, bocah ini tampan_ —Law ingin menghempaskan kepala rasanya karena membiarkan dirinya berpikir seperti itu.

"Kau ingin pesan _wine_?" tanya Kid tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari buku menu.

Law sedikit tersentak, " _Cabernet Sauvignon_." jawabnya tanpa berpikir lagi.

Kid melirik—"Konservatif." komentarnya singkat mengenai anggur merah pilihan Law.

" _You are welcome_." balas Law.

Lagi-lagi Law mengamati saat Kid memanggil pelayan dan memesan dua gelas _wine_. Entah dirinya yang lamur, atau Kid terlihat benderang hari ini—oh, mungkin karena ia tidak sedang pakai kacamata dan cahaya lilin yang menyuar. Membuat wajah Kid memantulkan cahaya oranye—

 _Deg_ —

Law menelan ludah— _did his heart just skipped a beat?_

" _Chardonnay_ , eh, Eustass-ya?" tanya Law ketika mendengar anggur putih yang Kid pesan—berusaha yang terbaik untuk terlihat menikmati suasana, " _You are likely to be in control of any situation, huh_?"

Analisa Law membuat Kid mendengus, "Banyak yang mengatakan kalau aku ini _natural-born-leader_." ia mengatupkan tangan. Mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Law sambil menatap lurus-lurus ke sepasang kelereng sewarna beludru itu, "Aku suka ketika orang lain melakukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan."

"Tidak berlaku padaku." Law memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh ya?" tantang Kid dengan intonasi menyebalkan. Senyuman miring muncul di wajah berkulit pucatnya, "Nyatanya sekarang kau ada di sini, bersamaku, Trafalgar."

"—aku jadi ingin pulang." keluh Law dengan ekspresi malas.

Kid terkekeh kecil, "Kenapa kau harus tegang begitu, _huh_?" tanya pemuda bertubuh jangkung atletis itu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya, "Bagaimana caranya supaya kau percaya kalau aku tidak punya _hidden agenda_ dan mengajakmu kesini semata-mata karena rasa terima kasih?"

"Entahlah—aku merasa seperti sedang dimanipulasi anak di bawah umur." jawab Law, kini berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk kembali menatap Kid.

"Kau terlalu waspada, tahu." sergah Kid.

Law memicing, "Kau yang _terlalu_ bebas."

"Oke, oke, aku mengaku. _Jesus_ , kau benar-benar seperti landak—kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa sedikit saja rileks ketika aku berada di sekitarmu?" keluh Kid sambil bersedekap. Bagaimana bisa seorang spesial yang berhasil memenangkan hatinya justru pemuda penuh prasangka seperti ini? Kid tidak habis pikir dengan seleranya sendiri—" _One minute_ , aku bingung harus mulai bercerita darimana."

"Jadi—" alis Law naik sebelah, "Kau mengajakku kemari karena butuh teman curhat?"

Kid tidak segera menjawab. Auranya yang barusan cerah berubah sedikit terbebani. Law menilik gestur dan bahasa tubuh Kid yang secara alami, memang sedang memilah-milah kalimat yang akan ia katakan. Selang beberapa detik, barulah Kid kembali menatapnya, "Band-ku vakum."

Law tidak memprediksi berita tersebut.

"Oh." nada simpati. Law merasa otot-otot wajahnya melemas dan tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, membentuk ekspresi sendu, " _That's too bad_." ucapnya tulus, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Klise. Kesibukan masing-masing." Kid menghela napas lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "Heat dengan _deadline_ pekerjaannya, Wire dengan anaknya yang akan segera lahir, dan Killer dengan calon istrinya…" ekspresi keras Kid kini ikut melunak, "Aku sempat bertengkar dengan mereka semua karena—yah, kau tahu—aku menganggap band kami sebagai salah satu prioritas hidupku. Aku merasa aku cukup baik dalam bermusik dan aku tidak pernah setengah-setengah ketika latihan maupun tampil di panggung."

Law mendengarkan.

"Tapi… Entahlah…" lagi-lagi helaan napas berat, "Sepertinya aku harus menerima kalau aku adalah satu-satunya dari kami berempat yang—" Kid tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau memerlukan sekedar pendengar, atau kau membutuhkan pendapatku, Eustass-ya?" tanya Law.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau pikirkan, Trafalgar." jawab Kid sambil membenahi posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama—" Law dengan lugas mengatakan, "—kau kekanakan."

Dahi Kid berkerut. Setelah Killer, kini Law mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Eustass-ya, orang dewasa memiliki prioritas dalam hidupnya. Pilihan-pilihan mereka berkaitan erat dengan kualitas kehidupan—terlebih jika sudah memiliki karir dan keluarga. Aku tidak hanya bicara materi, tetapi juga waktu. Semua akan berbeda ketika kau memiliki sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga daripada sekedar hobi." Law menerangkan dengan nada tenang namun tetap tegas, "Dan, _by the way_ , tidakkah kau juga sebaiknya fokus pada skripsimu?"

"Err—" Kid terpojok.

"Kedua—" Law mengurungkan ceramahnya ketika _wine_ mereka tiba. Kid belum menyentuhnya, yang berarti Law bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—aku benci harus mengakui ini, tetapi menurutku kau seorang seniman murni. Kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki rekan-rekan sekelompokmu." ekspresi Law berubah ketika mengatakannya—"Aku orang awam kalau bicara soal musik dan seni apapun bentuknya, tetapi kau brilian—" Law menggedikkan bahu, "—seolah kau memang terlahir untuk itu."

Kid terdiam.

"Jadi—menurutku…" Law memberikan senyuman, "Kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu. Tetapi kau memiliki kontrol penuh akan kehidupanmu. Kalau memang musik adalah bagian dari hidupmu seperti yang kau banggakan—kejarlah. Jadilah yang terbaik di bidang tersebut."

 _Deg—_

Ketulusan dari bibir Law yang menjelma dalam bentuk kalimat membuat senyum Kid lamat-lamat terbentuk. Rasa lega dan bahagia yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan dalam syair maupun melodi apapun. Kid memahaminya sekarang—eksistensi sebongkah perasaan, yang begitu besar sampai-sampai ia merasa tubuhnya tidak sanggup membendung. Law menamparnya—namun di saat yang sama menyadarkannya. Law mengatakan hal-hal pahit—namun di saat yang sama menghadapkan dirinya pada sebuah cermin yang begitu jernih. Law—membuatnya mengenal dirinya sendiri.

Kid tidak tahu apakah romansa orang lain seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Tetapi setiap hari, setiap menit, setiap detik ia mengenal Law lebih jauh, ia semakin dekat dengan bibir jurang. Ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta. _Belum._ Namun satu gerakan lagi saja—Kid yakin ia akan terjun bebas.

" _Thanks_ , Trafalgar." gumam Kid, "Aku tahu mengajakmu kesini adalah keputusan tepat."

Law menjawabnya dengan senyum tipis, "Aku tidak mau tanggung kalau kau jatuh miskin."

"Tidak malam ini." ujar pemuda pirang itu ketika melihat seorang berpakaian formal memberikan kode kepadanya, "Karena malam ini, Trafalgar—" Kid segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mengacak singkat rambut hitam milik sang dokter hewan, "—ada janji yang harus aku tepati padamu."

Law tidak sempat berkata-kata—baik untuk protes karena rambutnya jadi berantakan, atau bertanya apa maksud Kid karena yang bersangkutan keburu berbalik pergi.

Namun keheranannya berganti dengan rasa terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Kid sudah berdiri di belakang _grand piano_ yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Tatapan para penikmat masakan di semua meja juga tertuju kepada sosok bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Law sampai menganga. Ia tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat Kid dengan segala aura senimannya yang menguar alami. Hanya dengan berdiri di dekat instrumen musik klasik, Kid mampu memberikan _statement_ tegas akan bakatnya. Lebih kaget lagi ketika sang manajer mengumumkan kalau malam ini adalah debut Eustass Kid di restoran mereka.

Demi Tuhan—Law pikir ini hanya makan malam biasa.

" _Good evening, ladies and gentlemen_." suara Kid yang sedikit serak dan maskulin terdengar di seluruh penjuru area makan, " _And you_."

Kid memulai dengan meletakkan jemarinya di posisi kunci A minor dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke depan _microphone_. Ia menarik napas dan—

 _( The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting )_

 _( It couldn't be that we have been this way before )_

Law membulatkan matanya.

Ini—ia mengetahuinya, tentu saja! Kalimat yang Kid tulis di bagian belakang tagihan atas kunjungan vaksinasi untuk Zoro! Bagaimana bisa—Law tahu kalau wajahnya pasti tidak karuan sekarang.

 _( I know you don't think that I am trying )_

 _( I know you're wearing thin down to the core )_

Law berusaha fokus—namun sangat sulit. Ia bahkan tidak peduli tata krama ketika seorang pramusaji menyuguhkan hidangan pembukanya. Tatapannya terarah pada Kid yang menarikan jemarinya di atas tuts berwarna gading dan eboni. Mengamati bagaimana ekspresi Kid menghayati setiap kata yang ia nyanyikan—membuatnya terlempar ke masa lalu dan dipaksa mengulang kembali momen mereka.

 _( But hold your breath )_

Law juga tidak tahu kenapa ia _benar-benar_ menahan napas—

Kid menghentikan permainannya selama satu detik. Jeda yang cukup untuk menemukan Law dari keramaian. Vakum yang ia gunakan guna memperlihatkan keseriusannya. Interval yang membuat kedua insan yang sama-sama berdiri di titik kritis memasrahkan takdir mereka.

 _( Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you )_

 _( Over again, don't make me change my mind )_

Baik Kid, maupun Law, malam itu, tahu kalau mereka— _sama-sama terjatuh._

.

.

 _ **( Bersambung ke bagian berikutnya)**_

.

.

 **~ Nyan Diary : #03**

Halo, _ladies_. Namaku Sanji, pangeran kucing tampan yang berasal dari negeri dongeng.

Aku lahir dari ibu yang memiliki ciri fisik persis sepertiku. Kami ras _Turkish Angora_ , ras paling cantik dengan bulu panjang dan halus, serta rasio tulang wajah yang menggemaskan. Aku tidak pernah ingat keluargaku. Yang aku tahu adalah teman manusiaku yang bernama Trafalgar Law. Dia lelaki muram yang selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sangat perfeksionis. Dia juga rikuh ketika berhubungan dengan manusia lain, tetapi rasa sayangnya pada kami, kucing, dan hewan-hewan lain, terpancar begitu tulus. Dia sangat profesional dan serius. Pasien ya pasien. Rekan kerja ya rekan kerja. Begitulah. _Kaku._

Tapi Law yang seperti itu, suatu hari, memelukku.

" _Black Leg-_ ya…" aku mengerti bahasa manusia, lho. Sebenarnya kami semua dapat memahami gerak tubuh dan perasaan manusia. Hanya saja struktur mulut dan lidah kami tidak memungkinkan kami untuk berbicara—"Hmm… Kau hangat sekali…"—nah, akhir-akhir ini, teman manusiaku ini galau.

"Meow~" aku tidak bisa membantu selain menjilati pipinya.

Biasanya, dia tidak akan bicara apapun. Hanya memelukku, mengusap punggungku, mengubur wajah di antara bulu-buluku… Semenjak laki-laki berambut merah itu datang dan pergi, dia jadi seperti ini.

"Meow?" aku memiringkan kepalaku karena khawatir.

Law memandangiku dan tersenyum, lalu menepuk kepalaku, "Andai saja kamu bisa mengerti… Hah…" nah, dia akan kembali tarik-buang napas seperti orang asma.

Mengerti? Tentu saja kami mengerti, wahai manusia. Kami memiliki insting yang tajam akan perubahan emosi kalian. Kami mempunyai detektor alami yang mumpuni atas kegalauan kalian. Kami—bukan teman brengsek seperti yang mereka bilang di dunia yang kalian sebut internet.

Aku membiarkanmu memelukku semalaman, Trafalgar Law—karena aku tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

ASDFGHJKL *banting Eustass* #ngefansgakwoi

Lepas kendali. Bangke kenapa dia jadi pake baju formal ya ="= #tanemjamur ASDFGHJKL saya mau gelindingan dulu deh *author's note macam apa*

Oh iya, terima kasih banyak untuk review anon yang masuk. Saya berharap bisa ngobrol langsung sih, mari kita tebar cinta coretsmexcoret EustassLaw ke seluruh penjuru Indonesia! Yeah!

 _Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade_

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 27 Oktober 2015


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Song About Us**_

 _A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

 _One Piece_ _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_

 _T Rated – Friendship / Romance — 4k words story only_

 _Eustass Kid x Trafalgar Law & Nyan!Zoro x Nyan!Sanji_

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Alternative Universe, maybe OOC, strong language, beware of fluff. Saya arsitek yang sok-sokan bikin fanfict di luar bidang saya, jadi mohon kurang-kurangnya dimaklumi—I did my reaserch too. Kritik dan saran di kotak review sangat diapresiasi._

" _ **Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you." - Roger Ebert**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau mengerti?" suara berat itu datang dari sesosok laki-laki separuh baya dengan tubuh besar dan cerutu bertengger di bibir, "Teori karbonisasi sudah ketinggalan zaman. Sumber pustakamu sampah semua. Lebih baik kau fokus pada judul skripsimu yang kedua." asap tembakau dihembuskan. Berhasil membuat Eustass Kid nyaris kehabisan napas, "Kau bongkar isi perpustakaan di seluruh Inggris, temukan teori dan aplikasi paling akurat mengenai _bending composite_ dan serat _e-glass chopped_."

Kid mengangguk tanpa suara.

Yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah guru besar teknik mesin asal Jepang bernama Profesor Sakazuki. Postur tinggi berotot, perawakan luar biasa sangar, sudah malang melintang di dunia pendidikan selama tiga dekade. Gosipnya beliau lulus dengan IPK sempurna. Mendapat beasiswa dan gelar sana-sini di usia yang belum mencapai tiga puluh. Terkenal sebagai dosen dari para dosen. Lihat bekas luka di wajahnya? Konon ia mendapatkannya ketika melakukan percobaan yang melibatkan nuklir. Julukannya saja ' _Akainu'_ —anjing merah. Mungkin karena tabiatnya yang terkenal _selalu_ sedang _(terlihat)_ marah.

Dan Eustass Kid, mahasiswa teknik mesin yang nasibnya super sial ini, mendapatkan pengajar sekaliber beliau sebagai pembimbing skripsinya.

"Temui aku minggu depan." Sakazuki menyudahi sesi bimbingan sore itu, "Rapihkan _draft-_ mu untuk pertemuan kita selanjutnya. Kau ini cerdas, Mr. Eustass, tapi caramu menjabarkan teori sangat payah." komentarnya pedas. Masih bagus bundelan hasil karya Kid tidak dibakar—Sakazuki masih melakukan hal-hal tidak berperikependidikan tersebut ketika mengajar satu dekade lalu, "Ya sudah. Pergilah."

"Terima kasih, Prof. Sakazuki." jawab Kid sambil membereskan tumpukan kertas berisi tulisan dan gambar mengenai tugas akhirnya, " _I'll see you next week_."

Sakazuki mengangguk kecil. Diam-diam memperhatikan salah satu dari sepuluh mahasiswa terbaik di jurusan yang ia bina tersebut. Si kepala merah yang sering membolos mata kuliah pilihan karena terlalu sibuk dengan ekstrakulikuler _band-_ nya itu, sekarang sudah menjadi anak manis yang rajin bimbingan, eh? Lihatlah penampilannya sekarang. Tidak ada rambut dicat warna mentereng, tidak ada aksesoris yang membuat sakit mata, tidak ada cat kuku hitam dan tidak ada pakaian sobek-sobek. Sakazuki menghisap kembali cerutunya dalam-dalam sebelum mematikan api di ujungnya, "Mr. Eustass."

"Ya, Profesor?" Kid yang baru saja menutup ranselnya spontan menoleh.

"Kau tahu kalau ada peraturan di universitas ini terkait bekerja paruh waktu?" tanya Sakazuki dengan nada tenang— _tetapi mengintimidasi_. Seolah ada lahar panas dilemparkan ke wajah lawan bicaranya.

 _Oh, wait—_

Kid menelan ludah, "Saya tahu, Profesor."

"Satu kali lagi aku melihatmu berkeliaran di kafe, aku tak akan segan melaporkanmu kepada Sengoku." Sakazuki mengatakannya sambil menatap lurus-lurus ke bola mata Kid, " _You got me_?"

Sumpah—jarang-jarang Kid merasa gentar seperti ini, " _I got it, Professor_."

"Keluarlah."

Dengan senang hati, Kid _minggat_ dari ruangan berbau tembakau dan penuh dengan buku tua tersebut. Bergidik ngeri setelah yakin ia telah menutup pintu di belakangnya. Seolah satu jam bersama Sakazuki masih kurang membuat jantung maraton, masih diancam akan diadukan kepada wakil rektorat bidang kemahasiswaan! Jangan sampai! Ia _memang_ pemberontak—tetapi kalau terkena hukuman skorsing apalagi sampai _drop out_ —matilah dia. Begini-begini, Kid masih memikirkan masa depan. Sepertinya ia harus bicara dengan Monsieur Zeff, pemilik restoran Prancis tempatnya kerja sambilan bermain musik—

Kid menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil merutuk tanpa suara. Tanpa sadar sudah sampai di halaman depan yang mulai ditumbuhi rerumputan. Setelah badai salju yang kejam dan perayaan demi perayaan _(yang ia habiskan dengan mengisi acara di restoran ini dan kafe itu)_ —akhirnya musim semi tiba juga. Matahari jarang mengintip dan pepohonan belum semuanya hijau, tetapi setidaknya tempratur udara sudah cukup bersahabat. Kid menghela napas berat karena awal tahunnya diawali dengan ceramah dosen. _Ha._ Mungkin sebaiknya ia segera kembali ke apartemennya dan melakukan studi jurnal.

" _If it's not Eustass Kid—_ "

 _ **PLAK!**_

Kid mengaduh ketika pundaknya ditepuk _keras-keras_ , " _What the—_ " mimik sangar sudah siap. Kid hendak mendamprat siapapun yang punya cukup nyali untuk melakukan hal tersebut padanya, namun urung ketika melihat siapa pelakunya, "Bonney!"

"Hai, hai, hai, Bocah." Jewelry Bonney, mantan kakak kelasnya di jurusan yang sama, kembang fakultas teknik merangkap asisten dosen, juga calon istri dari 'kakak angkat'-nya, Killer—"Akhirnya aku melihat batang hidungmu lagi di kampus. Kau sudah bertobat dari aliran kegelapan itu, _huh_?"

"Bicara sembarangan!" bentak Kid.

Percayalah, kegalakan Kid tidak akan mempan terhadap perempuan yang satu ini, "Habis bimbingan?" tanya Bonney penasaran, yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat dari Kid, "Kudengar kau mendapat _super jackpot,_ ya?" gadis yang berusia satu tahun lebuh tua itu menambahkan cengiran lebar.

Kid menggeram, "Kenapa semua orang tahu kalau aku menjadi bulan-bulanan si _Red Dog_?"

"Siapapun mahasiswa sial yang dibimbing oleh Profesor Sakazuki, niscaya mereka akan terkenal!" kalimat Bonney barusan membuat Kid mafhum. Pantas saja sepanjang lorong barusan, begitu banyak mahasiswa—baik angkatannya ataupun adik kelas—memandanginya dengan tatapan kasihan. Bonney melanjutkan, " _Well_ , tapi kau bisa dibilang beruntung, Kid. Kalau beliau bersedia menjadikan kau mahasiswa bimbingannya, artinya kau cukup jenius—dan… Kuat mental."

"Lulus atau mati. Motivasi yang luar biasa." sergah Kid kesal, "Dan kau, masih berkeliaran di kampus?" ia bertanya keheranan, "Tidakkah seharusnya kau mempersiapkan pernikahanmu?"

Gadis bertubuh ramping semampai dengan rambut panjang lurus berwarna merah jambu itu tertawa, "Hanya perempuan tolol yang mau merepotkan diri hanya karena harus mengurusi prosesi pernikahan." ejeknya santai, "Aku dan Killer memakai jasa _wedding organizer_. Pernah dengar _Donquixote Agency_?"

"Belum?" Kid menggeleng.

"Kau ini memang terlalu cuek untuk ukuran musisi!" cemooh Bonney, "Itu nama agensi dan promotor hiburan besar dari Amerika Serikat. Dengar-dengar, mereka sampai memiliki empat anak perusahaan yang khusus menangani bidang berbeda. Sebentar—" Kid mengernyitkan dahi ketika Bonney sibuk merogoh ke dalam tas tangannya. Bau _pizza_ menguar. _Killer, seleramu…_ Bonney menarik selembar pamflet berukuran A5, "Lihatlah." ia menyodorkannya kepada Kid, "Ini tawaran menarik buatmu."

"Apa ini?" tanya Kid sambil pasang wajah penasaran. Sejenak ia baca kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di sana dan menyentak kepalanya ke belakang, "Ini… Audisi untuk masuk ke dapur rekaman?"

Bonney mengangguk antusias, "Aku dan Killer sempat mampir ke kafe tempatmu tampil. Sayang juga kalau bakatmu hanya terperangkap di tempat-tempat seperti itu." ujar perempuan ceria itu, "Kebetulan, _wedding organizer_ -ku satu perusahaan dengan penyelenggara pencarian bakat tersebut."

"Tapi—tadi kau bilang…" Kid terlihat bimbang, "Amerika Serikat?"

"Setahuku markas besarnya di Las Vegas. Kau cari tahu saja sendiri di internet. Killer bilang mereka terkenal karena cukup sering mengorbitkan _band indie_ yang kualitasnya tidak pasaran. Jarang-jarang mereka sampai datang ke London, jadi lebih baik kau memanfaatkan kesempatan ini." terang Bonney, " _Anyway,_ sudah dulu, ya. Aku harus mengajar." Bonney melambaikan tangan, "Sampai jumpa, Kid."

Kid tertegun.

Musik sebagai profesi? Munafik kalau dia tidak pernah berpikir ke arah sana. Ekstrakulikulernya, musik. Hobi pribadinya, musik. Bahkan sampai mencari uang tambahan, Kid melakukannya dengan musik. Tetapi ia sadar betul kalau terikat dalam satu label adalah hal yang jauh berbeda. Profesionalitas dan tekanan mental industri rekaman berhasil menggilas prinsip-prinsip bermusik itu sendiri. Kid memiliki nilai dan batasan tertentu—dan ia masih ragu apakah ia berani mengambil langkah sebesar itu. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala. _Tidak sekarang._ Ia sudah berjanji kepada Law untuk fokus pada skripsinya.

Nah, bicara soal Trafalgar Law, Kid kaget bukan main ketika menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi bermain dalam pikirannya itu, kini sedang berdiri di sekitar lapangan parkir—

"Trafalgar?" desis Kid. Segera ia memasukkan pamflet yang telah ia lipat dua ke dalam saku ranselnya dan berlari kecil ke arah pemuda beraura suram tersebut, "Yo! Trafalgar!" panggilnya.

Law sedikit tersentak. Ia melihat Kid menghampirinya dengan ekspresi yang bahkan dari atas _Big Ben_ terlihat cerahnya—"Eustass-ya." jawab Law sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kid sambil menganalisa barang-barang yang dibawa Law. Sebuah tas _laptop_ , satu tas lain yang disampirkan di bahu, dan—"Kau bahkan membawa si pirang ini?"

"Meow~" Sanji, kucing berbulu keemasan yang hari itu mengenakan _walking jacket_ berwarna hitam-kuning, ikut menyapa Kid. Membuat si _metal head_ berjongkok dan mengusap punggungnya—

"Barusan aku mampir ke departemen kesehatan untuk menyerahkan jurnal-jurnalku." jawab Law dengan intonasi datar seperti biasanya, "Lalu aku melihat motormu. Jadi—"

Kid mendongak karena jeda tak wajar dari cara Law berbicara. Raut wajah Kid berubah cemas karena citra yang ia tangkap dari ekspresi Law benar-benar tidak wajar—"Trafalgar?" panggil Kid sambil lekas berdiri dan mendekati Law, "Kau menungguku?" Kid dapat melihat Law mengangguk, "Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Kid lagi.

Kali ini, Law tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Oke, kita cari tempat lain." putus Kid, "Kau mau kita kembali ke rumah—"

"Jangan rumahku." sergah Law tiba-tiba, "Maksudku—terserah. Tapi tolong, aku sedang tidak ingin kembali ke tempat itu."

Kid berpikir sejenak.

Lalu memutuskan untuk mengatakannya dengan nada hati-hati, "Keberatan kalau ke apartemenku?"

.

.

.

"Meow~?"

"Meow!"

"Meo~ow~?"

" _MEOW!"_

"Astaga, kucing tolol itu pasti tersasar lagi…" gumam Kid ketika dilihatnya Sanji kebingungan karena mencari Zoro. Kucing hijau itu— _yang belakangan baru ketahuan kalau ras British Shorthair_ —pasti berada di _pantry_ atau kamar mandi. Namun ia tidak tahu jalan yang benar untuk dapat menyambut Sanji yang mengeong-ngeong di depan pintu utama. Hal yang menggerakkan hati Kid untuk menggendong si _Turkish Angora_ sampai ke tempat dimana Zoro berada, "Masuklah, Trafalgar!" teriak Kid dari dalam kamar tidurnya dan hanya bisa elus dada melihat betapa 'mesra' kelakuan dua hewan tersebut.

Cakar sana, gigit sini—untunglah ada dokter hewan dalam radius sepuluh meter.

"Sebentar bertengkar, sebentar akur…" gumam Kid sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak sampai satu menit berselang, pertengkaran mereka sudah berganti menjadi saling menjilati wajah, " _Get a room_."

"Meow~"—seolah paham akan keluhan pemiliknya, Zoro berlari ke arah _pantry_. Sanji segera bangkit dan mengekor ke arah pergi si kucing penuh bekas luka tersebut.

Kid melengos. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Law yang baru selesai melepas sepatu, "Duduklah." undang Kid, "Abaikan kalau kau menemukan sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya."

"Aku tidak akan menemukan majalah porno, 'kan?" tanya Law dengan intonasi menyidik.

"Tidak, tapi mungkin kau akan muak melihat majalah musik di ruangan ini." balas Kid sambil melepaskan jaket kulit hitamnya, " _Coffee, I assume_?"

"Tanpa gula." Law menggenapkan, " _Thanks before_."

Kid mengangguk sebelum meloyor ke arah _pantry_ —sempat bertengkar dengan kucingnya yang bersembunyi di kolong meja kompor dan mencakar kakinya. Suasana yang cukup ramai untuk ukuran apartemen berukuran lima puluh meter persegi ini. Law mengira-ngira seberapa kaya keluarga Eustass sampai-sampai sebegini memanjakan putra tunggal mereka. Dokter berkacamata itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa hitam dan geli sendiri melihat betapa banyak bekas cakaran di sana.

Law menghela napas berat.

Dua bulan. Dua purnama semenjak debut Kid sebagai penampil solo. Sudah selama itu waktu berlalu, namun hari demi hari terasa bergulir begitu cepat. Law ingat bagaimana Kid _selalu_ muncul di depan klinik untuk membawanya makan malam di berbagai restoran tempatnya mengisi acara. Semuanya terasa begitu benar. Segalanya terlihat terlalu sempurna. Namun segala hal yang Law syukuri itu—seolah retak karena sebuah pesan elektronik singkat yang masuk pagi ini. Deretan huruf yang membuatnya bimbang sampai-sampai tidak berani mengaktifkan ponselnya.

' _Tuan Muda akan mendarat di bandara Heathrow besok pagi.'_

"Kopimu."

Law sedikit tersentak ketika suara Kid membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh." Law menerimanya, " _Thanks_."

"Ahh…" Kid duduk bersila di atas karpet lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di betis Law, " _Home sweet home_ …" gumamnya sambil menegak isi kaleng soda di tangannya. Kid mendongak dan menemukan wajah muram Law lalu menepuk pipinya ringan, "Kau mau cerita atau tidak?"

Law menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tidak sekarang." jawabnya tegas, "Mungkin… Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin di sini dulu sampai…" Law angkat bahu, "Katakan saja kalau aku mengganggumu."

"Bicara apa kau ini." Kid tertawa kecil sebelum mengambil gitar akustiknya yang berdiri tegap di atas dudukan berbahan kayu, "Aku juga sering berkeliaran di ruang kerjamu. Anggap saja impas."

Law tersenyum tipis.

Pemuda berjanggut tipis itu memutar-mutar cangkir kopinya. Wangi khas _robusta_ dan tempratur hangat yang menjalari telapak tangan berhasil membuatnya rileks. Ironis memang, kafein yang semestinya membuat indera semakin tajam berjaga, efeknya kini berkebalikan. Law menyandarkan punggungnya lalu menyesap perlahan minuman berwarna pekat tersebut. Memperhatikan pusaran yang tercipta dan menikmati geming di antara dirinya dan Kid. Demi Tuhan, Law sendiri tidak mengerti alasan di balik rasa tidak nyamannya. _Bukan hal aneh, 'kan, kalau orang tua angkatnya menjenguk?_

Tetapi ia sadar bahwa kali ini, ada yang berbeda. _Haruskah ia membawa Kid menemui 'dirinya'?_ Lalu apa? Law tidak mengerti. Bahkan untuk menceritakannya pada Kid, ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Hei, Trafalgar."

"Hm?"

"Aku menciptakan lagu baru." Kid mengatakannya sambil sedikit beranjak untuk menyambar buku yang diletakkannya di atas meja televisi, "Kau mau dengar?"

Law mengangguk, "Tentu." ia meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong di atas meja tamu, "Apa judulnya?" tanya Law sambil ikut melihat-lihat isi 'kitab sakti' buatan Kid.

"Belum kuputuskan…" gumam Kid sambil membalik-balik halamannya, "Ah, ini dia." ia menggenggam bagian leher gitar dengan tangan kiri dan meletakkan badan gitar di pahanya. Law mengamati saat jemari Kid siap di _fretboard,_ memainkan gitar akustik tersebut dengan kord-kord yang tidak lazim sebelum memperdengarkan suara _bass_ -nya—

 _( Broken, this fragile thing now— And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces— )_

 _( And I've thrown my words all around— But I can't, I can't get you a reason— )_

Law mendengarkan setiap kata dan melodi yang merasuk ke gendang telinganya.

 _( I feel so broken up— And I give up— )_

 _( I just wanna tell you so you know— )_

Law mengira-ngira apakah ini _pre-chorus?_ Berarti setelah jeda panjang ini, Kid akan menyanyikan bagian _chorus._ Puncak terpenting dari sebuah lagu, yang bahkan bisa dibilang 'jiwa' dari lagu itu sendiri.

 _( Here I go— Scream my lungs out and try to get to you— )_

 _( You are my only one— )_

 _Ah…_

Law tersenyum diam-diam ketika mendengarnya. Kekuatan pita suara yang menjadi ciri khas Kid di nada-nada tinggi. Suaranya yang serak itu terdengar berenergi ketika menyanyikannya.

 _( I let go— There's just no one that gets me like you do—)_

 _( You are my only, my only one— )_

Tanpa sadar, Law menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan sofa. Melemaskan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Memaksakan matanya yang berat untuk tetap terjaga. Kesadarannya lamat-lamat menjauh, diantarkan oleh melodi dan syair, juga wangi tubuh Kid yang begitu dekat.

Di tengah-tengah batas antara terlelap dan tidak, Law merasakan sentuhan di pipinya.

"Kau mengantuk, Trafalgar?"—suara Kid terdengar begitu kecil.

"Eustass-ya…" bisik Law sembari meraih telapak tangan besar tersebut, "Aneh sekali… Tidak biasanya aku mengantuk secepat ini…"

Kid menyeringai, "Apa itu berarti laguku membosankan, atau petikan gitarku terlalu menghipnotis?"

Tawa kecil dan lemah terdengar dari Law—"Bahkan untuk hal paling sederhana sekalipun… Untuk bisa tidur lebih awal…" pemuda berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku membutuhkanmu…" gumam Law sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Aku ini… Bermasalah, Eustass-ya…"

Kata-kata tersebut membuat Kid menggerakkan ibu jarinya. Mengusap pipi tak bercela itu dengan kelembutan yang tidak pernah ia sangka, dimilikinya—"Kau hanya kesepian, Trafalgar." bisiknya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah yang selalu terlihat tegar itu.

" _You saved me…_ Eustass-ya…"

Law benar-benar tertidur setelah mengatakannya.

Kid tercenung. Sebelah tangannya masih digenggam. Bibir tipis milik Law menyentuh jemarinya. Figur kurus berbalut jubah putih itu separuh bersandar ke pundaknya—"Kau bisa sakit leher kalau posisi tidurmu miring begini…" bisik Kid. Tangannya yang bebas ia selipkan di belakang tengkuk Law, sementara tangan yang satunya ia lepaskan dari genggaman pemuda rapuh itu. Kid merangkul pundak dan bagian belakang lutut sang dokter hewan lalu mempopong tubuh ramping itu ke kamar tidurnya.

"Meow~" baru juga setengah jalan, Sanji mendadak menghalangi jalannya.

" _Hush_." Kid mendesis, "Majikanmu kelelahan. Sana, main dengan si _Greenie_."

Bola mata Sanji mengerjap sebelum duduk di hadapan Kid. Menyeruduk pelan betis lelaki atletis itu dengan kepalanya sebanyak dua kali. Kid jadi _tambah_ tidak tega—

"Baiklah, kau boleh menemaninya tidur." pasrah, Kid memutuskan.

Sesampainya di ruang tidur, Kid menidurkan tubuh Law di atas ranjangnya yang berukuran _queen size_. Ia tak lupa menyelimutinya dengan _bed cover_ dan menyesuaikan suhu ruangan. Kid bahkan tidak protes ketika Sanji dengan semena-mena naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan bergelung di sisi lengan sang dokter hewan. Tak lama kemudian, Zoro menyusul masuk dan turut menggulung diri di samping Sanji.

"Ups... Aku hampir melupakan ini." Kid bertutur sendiri ketika melihat kacamata _frame_ tebal itu masih bertengger di puncak hidung Law. _Gawat kalau ia bergerak dan gagangnya patah—_ berbekal niat baik, Kid pun melepaskan kacamata tersebut dari kedua cuping telinganya.

 _Deg—_

Fatal.

Kid dapat mendengar melodi-melodi acak kembali bergerilya di sudut-sudut otaknya. Fragmen demi fragmen kata yang menanti disusun. Denting piano. Petikan gitar. Bahkan gesekan biola. Seharusnya ia terbiasa dengan ide yang muncul dalam ketidakteraturan. Ternyata tidak—Kid belum familiar akan sensasi tersebut. Kid juga seorang manusia. Ada kalanya ia harus menyerah kepada dorongan kuat yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya. Desakan yang membuat wajahnya mendekati milik Law.

" _I'm sorry_ , Trafalgar." Kid berbisik ketika bibirnya nyaris menyentuh bibir tipis itu. Pemiliknya sama sekali bergeming. Pergerakan dari tubunya hanya berupa dada yang bernapas kembang kempis—

 _( I stay awake— I stay awake and watch you breathe— )_

Kid menghentikan gerakannya ketika menyadari detil wajah Law—alisnya yang tipis, bulu matanya yang panjang, dan kantung mata itu. Bukti tegas jika pemuda jenius itu memiliki gangguan tidur.

 _( I stay awake and watch you fly— Away into the night— )_

" _Shit…_ " Kid mengumpat dirinya sendiri, " _What the hell am I thinking?_ " ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan lekas-lekas menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Law. Kid berdiri tegap dan berkacak pinggang. Sebelah telapak tangan menutupi mata sendiri yang terlalu gampang dikendalikan oleh suasana—"Ini sinting. Lebih baik aku segera melakukan sesuatu… Mencatat lirik—ya, aku harus mencatatnya." Kid bermonolog sambil berjalan kolar-kilir di kamarnya sendiri. Ia melakukan tur keliling ruangan selama beberapa menit sampai merasa dirinya tenang—sekalipun pada akhirnya, tatapannya kembali kepada Law yang tertidur.

 _( Escaping through a dream— )_

 _Kalau bukan karena kau, aku tidak mungkin menyelesaikan komposisi lagu seorang diri._

 _Justru kau yang menyelamatkanku._

 _Trafalgar Law—_

" _I hope you don't mind this_ …" bisik Kid sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyibak rambut serawna eboni yang menutupi keningnya, " _Good night,_ Trafalgar…"

—dan meninggalkan satu kecupan kecil di sana.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Law menemukan dirinya terbangun di atas tempat tidur yang tidak dikenal.

Sikapnya yang selalu waspada membuat Law kesulitan mencerna keberadaannya. Ia segera melakukan _grounding technique_ —metoda untuk mengusir serangan panik dengan cara mendata lima hal yang dapat ia lihat. _Zoro-ya, Black Leg-ya, gitar—gitar?—buku musik, Eustass-ya_ —Law mengernyitkan dahi. Langkah kedua, empat hal yang dapat ia dengar. _Dengkuran kucing, prakiraan cuaca dari televisi, deru pengkondisi udara, dan napas Eustass-ya_ — _wait, what?_ Langkah ketiga, tiga hal yang dapat ia sentuh. _Sebuah bantal, selembar selimut, telapak tangan Eustass-ya_ —oke, Law semakin bingung. Langkah keempat, dua hal yang dapat ia hirup. _Kain yang baru dicuci dan wangi parfum Eustass-ya_ —ini gila. Empat dari panca inderanya mendeteksi keberadaan Kid. _Perlu dijilat juga supaya yakin?_

Law menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan tempo tertentu. Perlahan, berulang, sampai ia merasakan detak jantungnya kembali normal.

"Oh." gumamnya singkat, "Aku tertidur di apartemen Eustass-ya." Law menarik kesimpulan setelah kesadarannya berhasil dikendalikan. Sekalipun pemandangan yang ia tangkap justru membuat tertegun.

Ia sedang setengah berbaring di atas ranjang bersama dua ekor kucing peliharaan mereka, sementara Kid tertidur di lantai berkarpet dalam posisi duduk sambil menggenggam sebelah tangannya. Di sebelah Kid, terbaring sebuah gitar akustik yang berdampingan dengan buku tulis berisi gubahan lagu. Law mengambilnya tanpa suara dan menemukan satu karya baru. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya—lalu dengan hati-hati, Law bangkit dari tempatnya rebah. Berusaha yang terbaik agar tidak ada yang perlu terjaga. Baik itu Kid, maupun kedua ekor kucing yang masih pulas.

Law menyusuri setiap sudut apartemen tersebut. Berusaha mengingat hal terakhir sebelum kantuk menyergapnya tadi malam. _Secangkir kopi dan sebuah lagu._ Samar-samar, ia berhasil mengumpulkan memorinya—ah, andai ia tahu kalau tidur lebih dari delapan jam bisa membuat tubuh begini segar.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku menyiapkan sarapan…" Law bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya Kid tidak keberatan jika dapurnya ia pakai dan beberapa bahan makanannya di kulkas ia olah.

Ya, pagi itu seharusnya menjadi pagi yang sempurna—

"Hm?"

Andai Law tidak melihat pamflet yang tergolek lugu tak jauh dari ransel Kid. Gambar yang ia kenal. Lambang yang ia tahu. Law mengerutkan dahinya dan menyambar kertas _glossy_ tersebut.

"Ini…" ia menahan napas. _Tuan Muda akan mendarat di bandara Heathrow besok pagi—_ pesan singkat yang ia terima kemarin—"Ternyata seperti itu…" Law mencoba mengendalikan diri. Aksi selanjutnya adalah mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di sofa. Secara tergesa mengaktifkannya dan memasang moda getar. Law mengumpat ketika menyadari betapa banyak pesan yang masuk. Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, Law memutuskan untuk menghubungi satu nomor yang ia rasa paling 'aman'—

Nada sambung—

/"Halo?"/

"Monet-ya." bisik Law yang mati-matian bersikap wajar, "Maaf—ponselku sepertinya bermasalah."

/"Law!"/ suara feminim di balik _speaker_ terdengar sangat khawatir, /"Bagaimana bisa kau mematikan ponselmu selama dua puluh empat jam! Kau membuatku sangat cemas, tahu!"/ hardik wanita bernama 'Monet' tersebut, /"Kau dimana? Aku akan segera menjemputmu! Tuan muda dan keempat _elite officer-_ nya sudah tiba di London. Mereka semua sedang menuju kediamanmu."/

"Tidak—" Law mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu ceroboh jika sedang berurusan dengan orang-orang ini—"Aku ada di rumah teman—ya, di rumah seorang teman." kegugupannya terdengar jelas. Monet pasti tahu kalau ia sedang berbohong. _Sejak kapan seorang Trafalgar Law menginap di rumah 'teman'—_ "Aku akan segera kembali ke klinik. Kapan mereka berangkat dari London?"

/"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu."/ Monet menjawab. Law berpikir cepat. Setidaknya ia masih punya waktu sampai satu setengah jam ke depan, /"Aku sudah tiba di Cambridge sejak tadi malam. Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan kepada Tuan Muda kalau kau menghilang semenjak kemarin, Law?"/ nada itu—nada yang Law kenal. Monet selalu menjadi sosok kakak perempuan tertua. Tidak pernah berubah.

"Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf."—dan itulah cara paling mudah untuk meredakan rentetan ceramah dari Monet, "Kau duluanlah ke klinik. Seharusnya Bepo-ya sudah datang untuk menjaga _pet shop_."

/"Sebaiknya kau pegang ucapanmu."/ balas Monet. Intonasinya sudah sedikit lebih lunak sekalipun tetap terdengar tegas, /"Aku menunggumu, Law."/

Law termenung. Menghayati suara monoton yang berulang.

Tidak diduganya kalau kehadiran mereka semua, keluarga angkatnya—keluarga Donquixote, tidak hanya sekedar kunjungan biasa. Law pikir hanya lelaki 'itu' saja yang akan datang. Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada pamflet di tangannya. _Audisi untuk penari, model, aktor—dan penyanyi_. Matanya kembali terpejam. Empat jalur seni sekaligus. Seperti informasi dari Monet, itu berarti pemilik kursi _Diamond, Club, Spade_ dan _Heart_ ikut datang. Kalau sudah begini, sekretaris keluarga yang juga adik orang 'itu', Donquixote Rosinate pun turut hadir. Namun kegelisahan itu seolah tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kenyataan kalau Kid menyimpan benda ini—bukti tegas bahwa ada ketertarikan untuk…

 _Apa dia berniat untuk menjadi musisi profesional?_

Pemikiran itu membuat Law merasa sebuah bola besi raksasa menghantam kepalanya. Tangannya refleks meremas kertas malang tersebut.

Tidak—Law bukannya tidak setuju. Juga bukan berarti ia meragukan bakat serta aura alami Kid sebagai seorang seniman. Akan tetapi… Ia bergidik ngeri kalau mengingat padatnya jadwal latihan seorang calon penyanyi menjelang debut. Seperti apa cara artis papan atas menjalani kehidupan mereka. Sesering apa konser dan tur untuk mempromosikan album. Law tumbuh besar dengan menyaksikkan bakat-bakat muda tumbuh dan gugur di tengah jalan—entah karena skandal seks atau terlalu banyak berpesta. Belum lagi mereka yang kurang kuat mental dan berakhir di rehabilitasi karena mencandu narkotika.

"Oh… Trafalgar…" suara serak tersebut muncul dari arah belakang Law. Ia tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa pemiliknya—"Kau sudah bangun…"

Law tidak segera menjawab.

"Kau mau aku buatkan sarapan?" tanya Kid sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, "Tapi aku hanya punya sereal dan havermut—"

"Eustass-ya."

Panggilan bernada tegas itu membuat Kid yang baru bangun tidur, langsung terkumpul semua kepingan nyawanya. _Hei, ada apa dengan intonasi serius itu—_ "Ya?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan benda ini?" tanya Law, masih dengan posisi memunggunginya, mengacung kertas yang telah kusut tersebut.

Kid menyipitkan mata, "Oh. Dari tunangan Killer, gitaris band-ku. Dia pikir aku akan tertarik dengan audisi semacam itu." jawab Kid tanpa berpikir dua kali, "Ada apa, Trafalgar? Kau terdengar…" Kid tidak yakin dengan pemilihan kata-katanya, kalau boleh jujur. _Kecewa? Marah? Tersinggung?—_ "Aneh.."

"Kau tidak tertarik?" kali ini Law seolah sedang menginterogasinya. Kid benar-benar dibuat segar oleh kondisi pagi ini— _well_ , setidaknya kini Law sudah berbalik menghadapnya.

"Tidak." Kid menggeleng, "Audisinya minggu depan dan itu bertepatan dengan jadwal bimbingan." tambahnya dengan nada polos, "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus fokus pada skripsiku."

Law mengambil dua langkah mendekati Kid. Sedikit mendongak untuk mempertemukan sorot mereka—"Anggap kau tidak ada bimbingan, Eustass-ya." Law kembali berkata-kata, "Kau tidak tertarik?"

"Trafalgar, ayolah!" Kid memaksakan diri untuk tertawa mencemooh untuk mencairkan suasana, "Audisi? Aku? Aku tidak punya cukup bakat dan percaya diri untuk—"

"Eustass-ya."

Cara Law memotong ocehannya membuat Kid mengerti situasi ini. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Napasnya sedikit tertahan. Law tidak mempertanyakan alasan-alasan remeh yang Kid karang untuk melindungi perasaan mereka berdua. Law ingin tahu langkahnya ke depan. Law penasaran akan tujuan hidupnya. Lebih dari itu semua—Kid mengerti Law yang ada di hadapannya sedang mempermasalahkan eksistensi dirinya sendiri. Ada, _atau tidakkah_ , nama Trafalgar Law dalam rencana jangka panjang seorang Eustass Kid. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dapat Kid cerna hanya dari menyelami sepasang bola mata Law—

"Kau pikir berapa jarak antara Cambridge dan Las Vegas, Trafalgar?" tanya Kid dengan tekanan suara yang balik menekan, "Enam belas jam perjalanan udara. Dua sampai tiga kali transit. Perbedaan waktu selama delapan jam." Kid menjabarkan, "Kau masih bertanya kenapa aku tidak tertarik?"

Jawaban itu membuat Law terhenyak.

Tidak bisa—ia tahu ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Andai Law nekad membiarkan bibirnya bergerak sedikit saja, ia yakin kedua kelereng abu gelapnya akan pecah menjadi tetesan air.

"Aku menulis banyak lagu setelah bertemu denganmu. Semua lagu yang kau dengar, yang aku ciptakan, yang aku mainkan untukmu, semua itu karena kau adalah sumber inspirasiku. Kau adalah nyawa dari semua syair dan tangga nada yang muncul di kepalaku." Kid sedikit terengah setelah mengatakannya, "Apalagi yang perlu kau dengar dariku, Trafalgar?"

Law memalingkan wajahnya.

Tahu? Tentu saja ia _tahu_. Pesan-pesan itu tidak pernah Kid sembunyikan. Sinyal dalam setiap bait yang terlalu jelas. Bahkan sikap Kid yang terkadang sengaja mendominasi dan memonopolinya. Law bukan bocah ingusan yang tidak mengerti hubungan antarmanusia. Tetapi, di dunia kecilnya yang monokrom, ia tidak pernah belajar mengenai cinta—dicintai dan mencintai. Tidak setelah kematian orang tua dan adik perempuannya. Tidak pula setelah ia meninggalkan wisma besar milik keluarga angkatnya. Tidak juga setelah tahun-tahun masa pendidikan dan sumpah dokternya. Law yang tertutup terlalu takut untuk melangkah, untuk mengenal, juga untuk menjadi bagian hidup seseorang.

"Katakan padaku sekali lagi—" Law bertanya dengan sisa kekuatannya, "Kau tidak tertarik?"

Kid menghela napas. Ekspresi Law yang lebih manusiawi itu membuatnya jauh lebih lega—"Kau yang paling mengenalku." jawab Kid sambil menggedikan bahu, "Menurutmu, aku tertarik atau tidak?"

"Aku berani bertaruh seharga klinikku sendiri kalau kau bisa dengan mudah lolos audisi ini." Law tertawa kecil. Sedikit bergetar, namun ia masih bisa menelan tangisnya yang sedari tadi ingin membelesak. Ia tidak boleh kalah di saat-saat seperti ini—tidak ketika Kid membutuhkan kekuatan dan kerelaannya, "Kau menginginkan ini, Eustass-ya. Dan kau lebih dari sekedar pantas untuk bisa mendapatkannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa lebih percaya diri daripada aku." Kid mendengus.

Law tersenyum lirih, "Aku harus segera kembali ke klinik, _by the way_. Barusan kerabatku menghubungi, dia bilang kalau keluarga angkatku akan segera sampai di sana dan aku harus menemui mereka."

" _Sure_. Aku antar." tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kid sudah memutuskan sendiri.

"Entah itu ide yang bagus atau tidak." sambar Law. Ia mempertimbangkan sejenak. Bijaksanakah jika ia mempertemukan Kid dengan keluarganya yang notabene penyelenggara audisi sebelum acara tersebut berlangsung? Mungkin sebaiknya jangan—atau kalaupun iya, ia tidak akan mengatakan apapun kepada Kid terkait latar belakang keluarganya. _Tetapi pak tua 'itu' sangat suka menggembar-gemborkan bisnis dan kekayaannya—_ Law mencelos. Seburuk-buruknya hidup adalah memiliki seniman bertalenta sebagai pasangan dan pencari bakat sebagai wali orang tua—"Baiklah." ia memutuskan, "Rapikan dirimu."

Kid tidak perlu diperintah dua kali.

Tinggal Law yang menelan ludah kepayahan—beharap keputusannya kali ini tidak salah.

.

.

 _ **( Bersambung ke bagian berikutnya)**_

.

.

 **~ Nyan Diary : #04**

" _Seriously, Green?_ "

Kid menghela napas ketika melihat dua kaki depan dengan cakar menegang muncul dari celah pintu. Ia baru tahu kalau kucingnya memiliki ilmu menggepengkan tubuh. Maksudnya—ia sering melihat hal ini di internet—namun tidak menyangka kalau Zoro benar-benar berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi ketika ia sedang buang hajat. Seolah tidak ada _timing_ yang lebih baik daripada sekarang.

" _Meow!"_ suara itu terdengar dari luar, diikuti dengan cakaran berulang-ulang di daun pintu.

"Hentikan itu!" bentak Kid yang terpecah fokusnya—hei, buang air besar itu memerlukan konsentrasi penuh! Kid menggeram ketika yang menjawab bentakannya justru suara berdebam. Zoro baru saja melakukan aksi _kamikaze_ dengan cara menabrakkan tubuhnya ke daun pintu bermaterial kayu tersebut. Merasa tidak punya pilihan, Kid mengengus kesal dan beranjak membuka pintu—tentu saja setelah mengamankan 'aset pribadinya' menggunakan handuk—"Cepat masuk!" perintah Kid kepada kucing pantang menyerah itu. Zoro pun menurut dan melangkah ringan ke dalam kamar mandi.

 _Purr…_

"Dasar, tidak bisakah kau memberikanku sedikit privasi." gerutu Kid sambil kembali ke singgasananya, "Lihatlah ke arah lain!" hardiknya lagi karena Zoro ngotot ingin mempertahankan kontak mata. Aneh sekali rasanya, ingin melakukan kontraksi otot bokong kalau diperhatikan seperti itu.

Kid kembali mempermainkan ponsel di tangannya. Serius membaca-baca _headline_ portal berita tanpa ambil peduli akan suara-suara cakaran yang dilakukan Zoro. _Sebentar—mencakar apa kucing moron itu_?

"…"

Zoro membuka mulut tanpa suara sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya. Merobek-robek tisu toilet dan hanya menyisakan gulungan kertasnya saja.

Pelajaran berharga pagi itu : kucing _memang_ memiliki tujuan untuk menguasai dunia.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Mood cerita udah serius, flow mulai naik, klimaks sudah dekat, kenapa _nyan diary_ isinya Kid lagi boker? *nyerah* Ya—maksudnya supaya jangan terlalu tegang, gitu. Saya engga fasih bikin adegan confession, maaf ya "Orz INI JUGA CONFESSION APA BUKAN—entah. Terserah persepsi yang baca :') Lama-lama kenapa malah jadi platonik. Di lapak sebelah isinya selangkangan, di sini kenapa ciuman saja saya tak sanggup? Ah mbuh, lah. I tried (…)

 _Only One (Accoustic) – Yellowcard_

 _The Second You Sleep – Saybia_

 _~ Sabaku no Ghee, 29 Oktober 2015_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Song About Us**_

 _A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

 _One Piece_ _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_

 _T Rated – Friendship / Romance — 4k words story only_

 _Eustass Kid x Trafalgar Law & Nyan!Zoro x Nyan!Sanji_

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Alternative Universe, maybe OOC, strong language, beware of fluff. Saya arsitek yang sok-sokan bikin fanfict di luar bidang saya, jadi mohon kurang-kurangnya dimaklumi—I did my reaserch too. Kritik dan saran di kotak review sangat diapresiasi._

" _ **Family not only need to consist of merely those whom we share blood, but also for those whom we'd give blood." – Charles Dickens**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Namamu?"_

" _Law. Trafalgar Law . Orang tua dan adik perempuanku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Aku tinggal di SOS Orphanage."_

" _Law, huh. Namaku Donquixote Doflamingo. Kau boleh memanggilku 'Doffy'. Katakan padaku, apa cita-citamu kalau sudah besar nanti?"_

" _Dokter. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapainya. Termasuk bekerja untukmu."_

" _Kembalilah ke panti asuhanmu. Bereskan semua barang pribadimu dan ikut aku ke Las Vegas."_

 _._

" _Anak itu payah. Maksudku—aku dan yang lain tidak meragukan otaknya. Tapi Doffy—astaga, kau harus dengar suaranya. Atau caranya berakting. Atau—"_

" _Ha-ha-ha. Sudahlah, aku sudah tahu. Kau pikir instingku tumpul, hm, Trebol?"_

" _Tidak—aku tidak bermaksud meragukanmu."_

" _Sejak awal aku melihat posturnya, cara berjalannya, bagaimana ia berbicara dan menatap kita semua, aku tahu kalau bocah itu tidak punya bakat seni sama sekali."_

"— _dan kau tetap menyayanginya, Doffy?"_

 _._

" _Doffy. Doffy—apa aku mengganggumu?"_

" _Oh, kau, Bocah. Masuklah. Ada apa—hei, hei, hei, bocah berusia tiga belas tahun tidak membawa-bawa buku setebal itu, tahu! Lebih baik kau pergi bermain bersama Monet dan Baby!"_

" _Tidak mau. Permainan mereka membosankan. Lagipula ada kata-kata di buku ini yang tidak aku mengerti. Aku ingin kau menjelaskan ini padaku—kalau kau tak keberatan."_

" _Oh, kau tertarik dengan hewan, eh, Law? Hhh… Aku pikir aku bisa beristirahat. Ya sudah, kemarikan buku itu! Mana bagian yang tidak kau pahami?"_

"… _apa maksud posisi dudukmu itu? Aku tidak mau dipangku!"_

 _._

" _Hei—jangan murung begitu. Abaikan saja mereka. Teman-teman sekelasmu itu hanya iri. Aku yakin Baby juga pernah disindir begitu karena menggunakan nama Donquixote—"_

" _Cora… Kau tidak mengerti. Baby tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu karena dia cantik dan—hhh… Aku sudah mengecewakanmu… Dan juga Doffy."_

" _Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Law?"_

" _Aku bilang kalau aku akan bekerja keras. Nyatanya—aku bodoh. Menari tidak bisa, menyanyi juga tidak… Wajar kalau orang-orang menganggap aku Donquixote tidak berguna."_

"Well _, aku dan Doffy tidak pernah kecewa padamu."_

 _._

" _Law. Oi, Law—buka pintunya! Hhh… Kenapa lagi bocah itu."_

" _Menyerahlah, Doffy. Dia tidak akan mau keluar kamar kalau sudah begitu. Hhh… Keterlaluan. Aku tidak menyangka penggencetan seperti itu masih ada—"_

" _Lukanya parah? Berapa orang yang mengeroyoknya? Kau tahu nama-namanya?"_

" _Kudengar kepalanya dimasukkan ke dalam kloset—dan kumohon, Doffy, jangan membuat keributan baru. Kalau kau dan teman-teman mafiamu ikut campur, Law tidak akan senang—."_

" _Rosinate, kau tahu—anak-anak, terkadang harus diberikan pelajaran."_

 _._

" _Doffy, aku tahu kalau kau di balik semuanya. Tidak mungkin mereka semua mengalami kecelakaan di hari yang sama—kau mengatur semua itu!"_

" _Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa, Law."_

" _Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri? Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang akan menangis padamu hanya kerena hal-hal begitu? Doffy—aku sudah tujuh belas tahun dan bisa—"_

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkan sembarangan orang melakukan hal buruk terhadap anggota keluargaku. Mereka mendapat ganjaran karena ulah mereka sendiri—"_

" _Tidak. Semua itu tidak akan terjadi andaikata aku tidak pernah memakai nama keluargamu!"_

 _._

" _Jadi—kau akan pergi dari rumahku, hm, Law?"_

" _Aku sudah mengurus semuanya—passport, visa, dan tempat tinggal. Pengacaramu akan kubayar setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan pertamaku. Terima kasih untuk delapan belas tahun ini."_

" _Setelah semua yang aku lakukan untukmu, Law, kau memilih kembali ke Inggris, berkuliah dengan beasiswa dan hidup dengan mengandalkan warisan keluarga kandungmu?"_

"… _kau bukan ayahku—_ _ **Doflamingo**_ _."_

" _Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa, Law, tetapi kau tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan kalau kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Donquixote. Dan selamanya, kau adalah putra_ ku _."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Trafalgar?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersentak—

"Eustass-ya?" jawaban itu terdengar menyisakan keterkejutan, "Ada apa?"

Eustass Kid menghela napas. Telapak tangan besarnya meraih sisi wajah Trafalgar Law dan mengusap lembut permukaan kulit tersebut, "Kita sudah sampai."

Tiga kata itu membuat sepasang matanya membulat.

Tanpa sadar, Law menghela napas panjang. Berbagai kenangan hadir di dalam kepalanya—dengan porsi yang tidak dapat ia habiskan seorang diri. Terlalu banyak, terlalu campur aduk, terlalu tidak beraturan. Begitu rumit sehingga tidak bisa dijabarkan. Semenjak adu argumen terakhirnya dengan 'orang itu', hubungan Law dengan keluarga angkatnya hanya sebatas telepon dan kunjungan setiap libur musim panas. Ia tidak pernah bertolak ke Las Vegas selepas hari pertama perkuliahannya dimulai—tidak setelah ia menyadari seberapa besar dan absolut pengaruh sang pemilik tahta keluarga Donquixote.

Lelaki itu adalah seorang _puppet master_ —dan Law menolak untuk menjadi _marionette_.

Di usianya yang kedelapan belas, setelah keputusan pengadilan keluar mengenai hak warisnya, Law menggunakan kembali nama belakang ayah kandungnya dan memulai kehidupan di tanah kelahirannya. Tempat dimana ia berjumpa dengan sesama pecinta hewan, Penguin, Bepo dan Shachi.

Dan kini, takdir mempertemukannya dengan seorang Eustass Kid.

"Namanya Doflamingo." ujar Law tiba-tiba. Sukses membuat Kid menoleh dan menemukan ekspresi Law yang tidak karuan, "Dia orang yang—" _menyelamatkanku._ Law menghela napas lagi, "—menjadi waliku." pemuda itu menopang dagu sembari menatap kosong ke arah halaman rumahnya, "Juga orang yang pernah menjebloskan teman-teman sekelasku di _high school_ ke rumah sakit karena menggencetku."

Kid tampak tertarik, "Begitu. Menurutmu apa dia akan menghajarku karena mengencani putranya?"

"Aku sendiri tidak berani berspekulasi." Law angkat bahu, "Entahlah, Eustass-ya."

"Kau ingin aku menemanimu?" pertanyaan Kid berhasil membuat Law menoleh ke arahnya. Kid tidak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut dan menyelami bola mata bersorot teduh tersebut, "Trafalgar—aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menemui mereka sendirian dengan ekspresi seperti ini, _okay_?"

"Aku—" ucapannya ia tarik lagi. Law menunduk dan memejamkan kedua matanya selama beberapa detik. Ia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Hanya buku-buku jemari berajah hitam yang mencari-cari jemari lainnya. Seolah mengerti, Kid menyambutnya. Mereka saling menautkan jemari dalam hening. Membiarkan genggaman satu sama lain memberikan kekuatan dan keberanian. Law geming saat Kid mempertemukan dahi mereka—seolah ingin mentransfer gulana di dalam kepala sang dokter hewan ke kepalanya sendiri. Sebelah tangan Kid yang bebas mencengkram tengkuknya dan memijatnya perlahan.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berbisik, " _I'm not giving up on you,_ Trafalgar."

" _I know it_." jawab Law, juga dalam bisikan.

" _And don't you dare to give up on me_." tambah Kid mempertegas.

" _I won't_." Law mengangguk yakin.

Satu tepukan ringan di pipinya. Law balik menatap ke dalam sepasang bola bening berwarna jingga milik Kid. Bertanya-tanya sisi apa dari dirinya yang berhasil menambat kedua mata sewarna api tersebut.

"Kita keluar?" tanya Kid.

"Kita keluar." Law menggenapkan.

Kedua pintu depan mobil metalik tersebut terbuka dari arah dalam. Law mendahului Kid yang sibuk memastikan kendaraan pribadinya telah terkunci. Ia memperhatikan empat sedan mewah di hadapan dengan patung miniatur malaikat berwarna emas di kap mesinnya. _Ghost_ dengan lambang wajik, _Wraith_ dengan lambang sekop, _Dawn_ dengan lambang keriting dan _Phantom_ dengan lambang hati. Lambang-lambang yang terpatri kecil—sangat kecil di sudut kiri bawah plat nomor kendaraan—namun Law _tahu_. Bagaimana tidak, kalau di masa kecilnya ia _selalu_ diantar-jemput menggunakan mobil-mobil tersebut.

 _Mencolok sekali—_ Law menggerundel dalam hati. Pemuda berjanggut tipis itu sedang menebak-nebak mobil siapa yang menjadi 'korban tumpangan' kakak-adik pewaris perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak di bidang _entertainment_ tersebut ketika Kid berdiri di sampingnya sambil bersiul ringan.

"Sejak kapan _carport_ -mu yang bahkan hanya untuk meletakkan sepeda, kini berubah jadi _showroom_ Rolls Royce?" komentar Kid sambil tersenyum sinis, "Untung aku tidak mengantarmu pakai motor—"

Law memutar kedua bola matanya. Enggan mengemukakan bahwa justru Kid yang sederhana dan sibuk mencari uang tambahan sendiri itulah yang membuatnya tertarik— _untuk apa aku mengatakan hal itu sekarang._ Si dokter hewan memberikan isyarat agar mereka segera masuk, "Eustass-ya."

Seolah mengerti, Kid kembali menyambar telapak tangan Law. Menggenggamnya erat-erat sambil mulai melangkah ke arah rumah merangkap klinik hewan tersebut. Titik awal semua cerita mereka—tempat yang mengubah kehidupan Law menjadi jauh lebih berwarna. Kid tampak tidak gentar sama sekali. Berkebalikan dengan Law yang bolak-balik menelan ludah. Namun ia telah belajar untuk percaya dan menumbuhkan keberanian. Law merapatkan tubuhnya yang bersisian dengan Kid. Meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak ada hal yang akan menyakitinya kecuali tidak memperjuangkan apa yang kini mereka miliki.

Trafalgar Law menarik napas panjang.

 _Whatever will be—will be._

.

.

.

Tirai jendela ditutup dengan dua sentakan tegas.

Dari baliknya, beberapa pasang mata melepaskan pandangan dari arah kaca besar tersebut. Mereka berpandangan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan tersebut tampak tegang. Empat laki-laki dewasa lain menghela napas sekalipun tampak tidak terlalu peduli. Dua lagi lainnya, yang duduk di sofa tempat Law biasa menerima Kid sebagai tamu, terlihat paling frustrasi. Satu di antara mereka—lelaki jangkung dengan riasan wajah dan rambut pirang yang tertutup _hoodie_ —sibuk menyalakan rokok. Sementara pria yang bersisian dengannya—pengguna kacamata hitam _nyentrik_ dalam balutan _suit_ hitam dan dasi merah serta mantel merah jambu—menegak habis isi gelas _wine_ -nya.

 _(Suara mesin mobil menderu dari arah luar—menjauh dan semakin samar.)_

"Law tidak akan menyukai ini, Doffy." dengan nada sedikit cemas, suara lelaki itu terdengar di antara bunyi tembakau yang terbakar.

Donquixote Doflamingo meletakkan gelas kaca berkaki tinggi tersebut ke atas meja di hadapannya, "Aku juga tidak menyukai kenyataan kalau dia berkencan dengan bocah seperti itu." jawaban itu terdengar tanpa intonasi berarti, "Menurutmu apa aku harus tinggal diam, hm, Rosinate?"

"Entahlah—" Donquixote Rosinate, adik satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Doflamingo, hanya angkat bahu. Ia tidak pernah berbicara terlalu banyak dengan siapapun—kecuali Law, _yeah_ , sebagai walinya—"Yang jelas, kita semua akan segera bertengkar dengan Law."

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _Bingo_ —Rosinate tidak bangga akan prediksinya kali ini. Law, yang masih mengenakan jubah dokternya, kini berdiri di depan pintu ruang keluarga dengan wajah dihiasi amarah. Cara membuka pintu barusan sudah mewakili sepersekian dari kemurkaannya—dan sebagian besar, Rosinate tahu sebabnya.

" _Really,_ Doflamingo?" tantang Law sambil menuding 'ayah angkat'-nya itu dengan bergegas melangkah ke depan tempat lelaki pirang tersebut menyamankan diri, "Seperti itu caramu menyambut tamu?"

"Tidak jauh berbeda dengan caramu menyambutku." dengan santai, Doflamingo menyilangkan kaki dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantalan sofa. Raut wajahnya yang tadi sedikit keras kini berubah menjadi seringaian iseng yang menandakan bahwa ancaman Law sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. Jahil, ia justru terkekeh mencemooh, "Kau benar-benar anakku, Law."

" _Jesus fucking Christ._ " Law mengumpat. Sukses membuat Rosinate melotot ke arahnya dan membatin apakah cara mendidiknya dulu terlampau salah—Law sendiri kini berkacak pinggang, "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menginterogasi temanku seperti tadi! Aku tahu hidupmu minim moral dan sopan santun, tapi setidaknya hargailah orang yang sudah susah payah mengantarku kemari!"

Rosinate tidak menyukai ini.

"Aku pikir… Lebih baik kami semua meningg—"

"Duduk, Rosinate."

Doflamingo memberikan perintah tegas. Ia juga menggerakkan jarinya sebagai isyarat bahwa tak ada satu pun orang yang boleh meninggalkan tempat mereka.

Selalu seperti ini. _Selalu_.

Doflamingo seorang pebisnis sejati. Keempat _elite officer_ -nya, juga Rosinate sebagai _corporate secretary,_ tahu itu. Tidak ada rencana yang tidak terealisasi. Mustahil ada proposal yang belum mendatangkan uang. Seluruh pekerjaan dirampungkan sebelum jadwal dan jatuh tempo—semua tahu kalau Doflamingo ambisius yang perfeksionis. Namun di balik eksterior profesionalnya, ia juga menyimpan sosok kepala keluarga yang _terlalu_ bertanggung jawab. Trebol, Pica, Diamente, Vergo, semua pernah melakukan satu-dua kesalahan—tetapi permintaan maaf selalu terbuka. Doflamingo memberikan kesempatan kedua, ketiga, sampai semua sempurna dan tak ada yang bisa lepas dari kepemimpinannya.

Sebagai atasan pun sebagai keluarga, Doflamingo tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan orang lain. Salah satu metodanya adalah dengan melibatkan _semua_ anggotanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah—bahkan yang terkecil dan hanya berkaitan dengan personal tertentu.

Rosinate tidak memiliki pilihan kecuali kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sebagaimana keempat _elite officer_ -nya dan sang manajer perempuan yang sempat hendak beranjak.

"Law, harus kukatakan kalau aku cukup lelah setelah penerbangan dari New Jersey. Belum lagi ditambah dua jam duduk sepanjang perjalanan dari London." kalimat Doflamingo terdengar ringan dan informal, "Aku berharap kau menyambutku dengan pelukan hangat." seringaian lagi, "Duduklah dulu."

Law meradang—tetapi lekas-lekas ia redam rasa kesalnya. Salah satu hobi (buruk) yang dimiliki oleh Doflamingo adalah memancing emosi, atau secara spefisik, emosi Law. Pemuda itu mengatur napas sebelum memulai adu argumen, "Tidak, terima kasih." jawab Law ketus ketika melihat Doflamingo menepuk-nepuk bantalan sofa di sebelahnya, "Kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba menanyakan penghasilan pribadi ketika pertama kali bertemu seseorang, Doflamingo, ini bukan wawancara kerja." Law bersedekap, mencoba yang terbaik mengontrol intonasi suaranya, "Kau bahkan tidak memiliki hak untuk itu!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu darimana dia mendapat uang untuk berkeliaran dengan mengendarai Bentley." Doflamingo menyodorkan gelas _wine-_ nya ke arah Monet untuk kembali diisi, "Tidak akan aku biarkan kau berkencan dengan bocah tolol yang kerjanya hanya memamerkan harta orang tuanya."

"Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu." desis Law sambil membuang muka.

Melihatnya, sudah jelas kejahilan Doflamingo menjadi, " _So, fuck buddies_?"

"Aku _tidak_ tidur dengan siapapun!" sergah Law tajam, "Kendalikan prasangka liarmu!"

" _Geez,_ sikapmu itu semakin membuatku tidak menyukai bocah itu!" bentak Doflamingo.

" _I'm twenty six already_!" balas Law tak kalah tinggi.

" _Still a crybaby for me_." respon Doflamingo—sukses membuat Law ingin membanting meja.

Law mendengus, "Fokuslah sedikit!"

" _Well, that brat is obviously hitting on you_." ujar Doflamingo dengan nada merendahkan, "Terima kasih, Monet—" namun sempat menerima gelasnya yang telah kembali penuh, "Jika kau berpikir aku akan menyerahkanmu kepada berandal pecundang seperti itu, kau salah, Law."

"Tentu saja. _Judge a book by its cover_ adalah motto hidupmu." Law memutar kedua bola matanya. Oh, serius—sudah berapa tahun berlalu semenjak pertengkaran terakhirnya dengan Doflamingo?

"Usiaku menginjak empat puluh dua dan percayalah—aku _sering_ melihat begundal sepertinya." santai, pria berukuran tubuh terlalu tinggi itu menyesap kembali anggur merahnya, "Berpikir kalau mereka musisi hebat padahal baru terkenal di satu distrik." Doflamingo memberikan gestur dengan menyentak dagu, "Katakan, berapa penghasilan bocah itu dari mengisi satu-dua lagu dalam satu kali pentas?"

Law tidak lekas menjawab. Amarahnya disalurkan dengan cara mengepalkan tangan keras-keras sampai telapaknya terasa nyeri—

"Tidak semua _rapper_ jalanan di Detroit bisa menjadi seperti Eminem atau _saxophonist_ di Manhattan bisa melanglang buana layaknya Kenny G." tandas Doflamingo dengan nada tajam, "Band-band _indie_ yang berusaha lebih keras mungkin bisa mencetak _hits_ , namun tak lama kemudian menghilang. Anak muda biasanya disilaukan oleh prinsip semu dan ambisi, tanpa mereka tahu kalau idealisme buta tidak akan membuat perut kenyang." lagi, Doflamingo memberikan reaksi cukup keras, "Apa menurutmu aku salah karena mencemaskan masa depanmu kalau kau nekad bersama orang seperti itu, hm, Law?"

"Sudah aku katakan kalau hubunganku dengan Eustass-ya tidak seperti yang ada di dalam pikiranmu." gerutu Law dengan gerak-gerik salah tingkah.

Doflaminggo mendengus keras, "Coba kau katakan hal itu sekali lagi sambil melihat wajahku."

Lagi-lagi Law tidak bisa memberikan respon yang cukup baik. Rosinate berpandangan dengan Diamante. Vergo bergeming tanpa komentar. Trebol tidak berani menginterupsi. Pica tahu diri karena suaranya mungkin malah merusak suasana—dan Monet memilih untuk meneliti kembali jadwal mereka semua.

Untuk beberapa saat, hening yang menusuk telinga menguasai ruangan tersebut. Doflamingo bukannya tiran. Instingnya sebagai kepala keluarga saja yang terkadang berlebihan dan caranya mengekspresikan kasih sayang tergolong tidak biasa. Mantan-mantan kekasih anak asuhnya yang perempuan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara karena berani mempermainkan perasaan si gadis. Sudah tentu ia tidak akan bersikap lebih lunak terhadap Eustass Kid yang berani-beraninya menyukai Law. Tidak akan ia biarkan—tidak setelah pemberontakan Law yang pertama dan kepergiannya dari _mansion_ keluarga Donquixote.

Doflamingo tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa Law adalah putranya.

"Kami semua sudah mendengar ini."

Law melirik ketika sebuah _CD_ terlempar begitu saja dari arah Doflamingo. Sorot matanya yang biasa muram terlihat sedikit terkejut. Dahinya berkerut ketika akhirnya, ia mau menatap wajah Doflamingo.

" _Alternative-progressive rock? C'mon_ , Law." cela Doflamingo, "Pertama, aku tidak menemukan ada yang spesial dari band-nya. Walau harus kuakui warna vokal penyanyinya cukup kuat dan unik, tetapi itu saja tidak cukup untuk membuatku ingin mengasah mereka. Dan yang kedua." Doflamingo memberi jeda untuk meneguk kembali minumannya, "Dengarkan Vergo."

Vergo, salah satu _elite officer_ yang menduduki 'kursi' _Heart,_ cabang kerajaan agensi Donquixote yang membawahi seni tarik suara, mengangguk, "Zaman sekarang, aliran keras seperti itu sudah ditinggalkan. Tidak ada produser yang cukup idealis—atau sinting—untuk mengorbitkan yang seperti ini."

Untuk yang satu ini, Law harus mengaku kalah. Ada alasan kenapa Kid memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjuangannya dalam bermusik seorang diri. Tetapi—pernahkah dirinya mempertanyakan hal-hal seperti itu? Cukup baginya jika Kid dapat menciptakan lagu-lagu indah yang menjadi pengantar tidurnya.

Oh, betapa ia tahu—hal itu tidak akan cukup untuk Doflamingo.

"Aku memintanya untuk menyerah dan tidak menemuimu lagi." sambung Doflamingo, "Kecuali bocah itu cukup serius dengan musiknya— _dan denganmu—_ walaupun aku tidak yakin ada yang cukup bernyali untuk menemui orang sepertiku satu kali lagi."

"Hmph… Sayang sekali. Kalau berbicara soal menyerah dan tidak, kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah." Law mendengus. Namun lamat-lamat, ekspresinya tanpa sadar melunak, menerbitkan senyuman percaya diri di bibir tipis itu, "Eustass-ya tidak akan takut padamu semudah itu."

Jawaban itu membuat alis Doflamingo bertautan—

" _Let me choose our dinner place tonight_ —" cakap Law, "—Doflamingo."

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, _monsieur_ Trafalgar. Wah, sepertinya malam ini Anda membawa banyak orang bersama Anda." sapa seorang pria berusia lewat enam puluh yang mengenakan seragam putih khas koki Prancis dan topi tinggi, "Tidak biasanya Anda mereservasi untuk tujuh pengunjung."

Sambutan itu Law balas dengan senyum tipis, "Selamat malam, _chef_ Zeff." ia menjawab sembari menyerahkan mantelnya kepada seorang pelayan, "Keluargaku datang. Aku harus menjamu mereka di restoran terbaik di Cambridge, bukan?" tambah Law basa-basi.

"Oh, suatu kehormatan." pria gaek itu mempersilahkan masuk, "Meja Anda sudah kami siapkan."

"Terima kasih."

Law sudah menduga kalau kehadirannya akan menjadi pusat perhatian.

 _Craigie on Main_ merupakan satu dari sekian retoran Prancis termahal di tanah Inggris. Yang datang ke sana bukan orang sembarangan—wajar kalau beberapa dari mereka mengetahui sang pencetus _trend_ mantel berwarna merah jambu yang kini berjalan di samping Law.

Mungkin tidak semua orang mengetahui _siapa_ yang ada di balik artis-artis papan atas negeri adidaya, tetapi nama Donquixote sudah tergolong ke dalam daftar selebriti dunia. Terutama sang pemilik kursi CEO yang wajahnya bolak-balik difoto di karpet merah dan menghiasi majalah selevel _Forbes._ Salah satu alasan kenapa Law enggan menghabiskan waktu di depan umum bersama keluarganya— _terlepas karena trauma masa kecilnya akan sikap overprotektif Doflamingo_. Law tidak menyukai perhatian berlimpah. Bukan pula penggemar kemewahan. Suasana seperti ini sudah jelas membuatnya amat jengah.

Sedikit tergesa, Law duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan. Sebuah meja panjang yang mengarah ke sebuah panggung kecil dengan beberapa alat musik klasik terpajang di atasnya. Doflamingo mengambil tempat di sisi pendek meja sementara yang lain duduk berhadapan di sisi panjangnya.

"Ternyata pilihanmu seperti ini." Doflamingo mengangguk-angguk sembari meneliti interior salah satu restoran paling mewah di kota pelajar tersebut, "Untunglah seleramu tidak semakin buruk setelah pergi dari Malibu." komentarnya setelah puas memperhatikan setiap detail arsitektur yang kental dengan nuansa Eropa modern tersebut, " _Well_ , aku yakin kau memiliki alasan lain mengajak kami ke sini."

Law yang duduk di sisi kanan Doflamingo bertahan dengan sikap misteriusnya, "Nanti kau akan tahu."

Mereka semua mengakhiri pembicaraan ketika beberapa orang pelayan menghampiri dengan buku menu. Beberapa lain meminta izin untuk menggelar serbet di pangkuan mereka atau mengisi gelas-gelas tinggi dengan air mineral. Keempat _elite officer_ tidak berbasa-basi dan langsung memesan. Rosinate dan Law yang duduk berhadapan saling melempar tatapan dan kode melalui ekspresi wajah. Doflamingo bukannya acuh, ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak menyimak saja. Ia menghabiskan _banyak_ waktu bersama adik dan anak angkatnya itu—tidak ada hal yang bisa lepas dari pengawasannya.

Obrolan mereka mengalir sembari menunggu pesanan terhidang. Law memperhatikan saat Trebol bercerita tentang Sugar, adik kandung Monet yang memiliki bakat menonjol sebagai artis muda di bawah bimbingannya. Diamante tak kalah membanggakan penari _flamenco_ profesional bernama Violet hasil audisi terakhir di Spanyol. Pica turut memamerkan bocah bernama Dellinger yang baru-baru ini menjadi andalannya di depan kamera. Hanya Vergo yang mengeluh karena penyanyi _training_ di bawah divisinya belum ada yang menonjol. Rosinate angguk-angguk sementara Doflaminggo menyimak dan secara terinci mengomentari. Ia bahkan _ingat_ semua nama dan kemampuan para anak didiknya.

Tak lama kemudian, menu _first course_ membanjiri meja mereka. Potongan daging ham, kentang tumbuk dan sayuran rebus dalam berbagai variasi siap disantap. Beberapa macam _red wine_ menemani hidangan kelas satu tersebut. Pembicaraan kecil dan celetukan masih mendominasi—sekalipun kali ini yang diberi komentar tak lain masakan karya _chef_ Zeff. Rosinate baru saja hendak memesan hidangan penutup ketika terdengar suara-suara dari sekitar mereka. Perhatian pengunjung lain teralih ke arah panggung di mana sesosok pemuda dalam balutan kemeja, _blazer_ dan celana panjang serba abu-abu duduk sembari menenteng gitar klasik. Pemandangan yang membuat Law tersenyum penuh kemenangan—

"Oh." Doflamingo mendelik, "Ini yang mau kau pamerkan kepadaku, Law?"

"Mungkin tidak seperti ekspektasimu." jawab Law sambil menopang dagu, "Setidaknya aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau Eustass-ya _bukan_ pecundang."

Doflamingo terkekeh usil, "Percaya diri sekali kau."

Law tidak menggubris kejahilan Doflamingo yang—kalau ia tanggapi—tak akan ada habisnya. Ia memilih untuk memberikan afeksi penuhnya ke arah panggung tersenyum sekilas kepada Kid. Nyali pemuda itu luar biasa besar—ia bahkan sempat memberikan gestur seolah menantang ke arah Doflamingo. Entah kelewat yakin akan kemampuan bermusiknya atau Kid memang sudah bosan hidup—

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau penampilannya bisa sangat berbeda dengan yang tadi pagi." tiba-tiba saja, Trebol menceletuk, "Dia memiliki aura bintang. Lihat semua atensi yang tertuju padanya."

"Aku setuju— _uhuk_." Pica menimpali sembari sesekali terbatuk. Usahanya untuk terdengar macho tidak pernah berhasil—"Posturnya, cara duduknya, ia tahu betul kalau dirinya menarik."

Diamante mengangguk, "Hmm.. Aku berani taruhan kalau bocah ini rajin berolahraga." tebaknya yang sudah terbiasa menilai orang dari tubuhnya, "Kalau dilihat-lihat, tampangnya boleh juga."

"Semua itu tidak ada artinya kalau suaranya sumbang dan permainan gitarnya cacat." Vergo bersedekap saat mengatakannya, "Omong-omong, kenapa kita seolah sedang mengaudisi?"

Rosinate tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Kalian semua terlalu menghayati pekerjaan."—jarang-jarang dia bersedia menimpali seperti ini, "Menurutmu, Doffy?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menilai kalau yang bersangkutan belum mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun?" ujar Doflamingo sambil bersandar dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Akustik, eh?"

Penerangan tambahan menyoroti tempat di mana Kid memosisikan diri. Cahaya di area makan sedikit meredup. Membuat seluruh perhatian terfokus ke Kid seorang—ia sendiri sedang menempatkan jemari tangan kiri di _fretboard_ dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke mikrofon. Tak ada sapaan basa-basi kepada para pengunjung— _khas dirinya_ —Kid memperdengarkan suara emasnya tanpa intro—

 _( You close your eyes—And leave me naked by your side— )_

 _( You close the door so I can't see— The love you keep inside— )_

 _( The love you keep for me— )_

Alis Doflamingo bertautan. Ia mendelik ke arah Vergo, yang juga ternyata sedang meliriknya—dengan sedikit berat, terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu ini." komentar tersebut keluar dari Diamante, "Atau aku yang terlalu tidak _update_ dengan tangga musik Inggris?"

Law menahan diri untuk tidak terdengar terlalu antusias, "Eustass-ya selalu membawakan lagu-lagu hasil ciptaan sendiri." jawabnya dengan intonasi dipaksakan tenang, "Lirik dan aransemennya."

 _( It fills me up— It feels like living in a dream— )_

 _( It fiils me up so I can't see— The love you keep inside— )_

 _( The love you keep for me— )_

" _This kid has a talent, eh_?" Trebol ikut-ikutan mengomentari.

Pica mengangguk, "Hmm.. Hmm.. Lagu ini tidak buruk juga.."

"Aku tak suka mengakuinya, tapi—" Vergo angkat bahu, "Kalau ada yang seperti ini masuk ke ruang audisi, aku akan menerimanya bahkan dengan mata tertutup." laki-laki berpostur tegap itu mengangkat kedua tangan layaknya kriminal yang tertangkap basah, " _Sorry,_ Doffy. _That's my opinion for you._ "

Doflamingo tidak langsung menanggapi.

Vakum yang diberikan, perhentian petikan gitar, dan cara Kid menarik napas—Doflamingo meletakkan jari di bibirnya. Isyarat agar semua yang ada di meja itu tidak berbicara, "Ini puncaknya."

 _( I stay— To watch you fade away— )_

 _( I dream of you tonight— )_

Nada tinggi yang berhasil Kid capai membuat Doflamingo terkesiap. Ekspresinya yang biasa santai dan meremehkan, kini terlihat keras juga serius. Rosinate yang duduk di sebelahnya pun ikut membelalakkan mata—Kid benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap enteng sekalipun masih berstatus penyanyi kafe.

 _( Tomorrow you'll be gone— it gives me time to stay— )_

 _( To watch you fade away— To dream of you tonight— )_

Doflamingo menggeretakkan giginya. Entah apa yang membuatnya lebih jengkel. Fakta bahwa bocah yang diusirnya tadi pagi memiliki bakat besar yang menanti diasah, atau sorot mata Law yang benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta. Namun sisi profesionalnya memberontak—tidak akan ia biarkan kemampuan setingkat ini berada di kota kecil tanpa diketahui penikmat musik di seluruh dunia.

 _( Tomorrow you'll be gone— I wish by God you stay— )_

"Hhh…" Doflamingo, masih dalam posisi bersandar dan bersedekap, menoleh ke arah anak angkatnya, "Law." panggilnya dengan nada tegas yang tidak biasa.

Hal yang mendesak Law untuk melihat wajah Doflamingo, "Ya?"— _oh, lihatlah senyuman itu_. Law buru-buru memasang air muka serius karena dapat ia lihat kedongkolan di muka sang kepala keluarga.

"Aku bertanya padamu sekali lagi." ada sedikit keengganan dalam kalimat tersebut, tetapi Doflamingo tidak memiliki keraguan ketika bertanya, "Kau benar-benar menyukai bocah itu, hm?"

Bibir Law terkatup rapat.

" _I hate this_ …" gumam Doflamingo sambil menghela napas panjang. Sedikit merasa tolol karena bertanya hal yang sudah jelas, " _Geez, I can't believe this day finally come._ "

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan…" tanya Law dengan nada curiga, "…Doflamingo?"

Laki-laki berkacamata hitam itu menautkan jari-jarinya, mendudukkan kedua sikunya di atas meja, dan meletakkan dagu di atas jemari, "Memisahkan bocah itu darimu."

Jawaban Doflamingo lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Law terhenyak.

Bibirnya kelu. Kedua alisnya bertautan. Dahinya berkerut. Tangannya yang masih memegang pisau sedikit bergetar. Reaksi sedemikian tidak cukup untuk ia sembunyikan. Tidak ada satu pun dari keempat _elite officer_ yang berani menginterupsi—terlebih melihat raut-raut tegang tersebut.

"Rosinate, bawa Law kembali ke mobil." perintah Doflamingo, "Pulanglah duluan."

Sang adik hanya mengangguk patuh lalu berdiri di belakang kursi tempat Law duduk. Perlakuan yang membuat Law tidak memiliki pilihan selain turut bangkit dari posisinya. Ia sempat mendelik satu kali ke arah Doflamingo dan menoleh ke arah panggung—namun lekas-lekas ia membuang muka dan berjalan mengekor Rosinate. Meninggalkan Doflamingo dan keempat tangan kanannya yang sama-sama sepakat sekalipun mereka tidak mengutarakan dengan kalimat-kalimat gamblang. Setelah memastikan kalau adik dan anak angkatnya tidak lagi berada di sekitar mereka, Doflamingo menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Vergo, ikut aku." komando lelaki pirang bertubuh jenjang itu, "Pica dan Trebol, pastikan bocah sialan itu tidak melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Diamante, cari manager restoran ini dan bicara padanya."

Empat pria tersebut mengangguk paham.

"Bocah keparat sepertinya _harus_ diberi pelajaran."

.

.

 _ **( Bersambung ke bagian berikutnya)**_

.

.

 **~ Nyan Diary : #05**

"Meow…"

"Meow."

Dua kucing kepalaran. Dua majikan meninggalkan.

Zoro dan Sanji sama-sama berkeliaran tak tentu arah di dapur apartemen milik Kid. Kedua manusia yang biasa memberi makan dan membenahi pasir tempat buang kotoran kini pergi entah kemana. Mereka sudah bosan tidur—sekarang terserang gejala lapar. Makanan kering di dalam dua mangkok plastik sudah tandas semenjak tadi malam. Dan Kid yang sangat protektif akan pasokan ransum, tidak pernah membiarkan ada makanan yang tertinggal. _Ini kiamat_ —begitulah menurut cara berpikir kucing yang tidak jauh-jauh dari tidur, makan, dan buang air. Zoro dan Sanji termasuk dalam golongan tersebut.

"Meow?" Sanji mengeong pelan sambil memperhatikan pintu kulkas.

"Meow—" Zoro mengangguk mengerti—dan memang, gagang pintu kulkas merupakan musuh pertama dalam melawan bencana kelaparan, "Meow—meow…"

Tentu saja— _bagaimana cara membukanya_ —cakar mereka tidak didesain untuk menarik sesuatu dalam kondisi mengapung di udara. Namun tiba-tiba, Sanji mendapatkan ide—"Meow, meow—meow!"

"Meow!"

Singkat cerita, Sanji memasang kuda-kuda hendak melompat. Lalu dari arah belakang, Zoro berlari ke arahnya. Si kucing pirang memperhitungkan waktu dan tenaga lalu mengarahkan dua kaki belakangnya ke atas untuk menopang kaki belakang Zoro. Setelah kaki mereka bertemu, Sanji mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menolak tubuh besar kucing hijau tersebut— _Nyanablejambe!_ —dan setelah Zoro mengudara, (mantan) preman jalanan itu menggunakan kedua kaki depannya untuk menyambar pintu lemari pendingin tersebut— _Kiki-nyantoryu-ASURA!_ —untuk menyentaknya sekuat tenaga sampai daun pintu tersebut membuka. Sanji dan Zoro mendarat dengan baik setelah usaha mereka berdua berhasil.

"Meow~!" mereka dengan gembira saling menjilati wajah masing-masing sebelum bergerilya ke dalam lemari pendingin dan—"Meow…"

 _Kecewa karena kulkasnya kosong._

Berjuanglah, kucing-kucing kepalaran!

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Akhirnya publish juga "Orz

Maaf sodara-sodara, tepar pas sampai di Jakarta, mana kudu balik Jogja lagi "orz (mabok) Akhirnya sambil pusing dikerjain juga. Maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo Doflamingo-nya ngawur o- Engga terbiasa ngetik doi, yah—walaupun dari awal pada OOC sih ahahahak~ Supaya kokoro pada siap, saya kabarin saja kalau chapter depan terakhir ya~ Stay tune untuk akhir dari kisah sang dokter hewan dan musisi kafe ini—semoga masih pada kuat ngebaper bareng XD

 _The Second You Sleep – Saybia_

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 9 Oktober 2015


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Song About Us**_

 _A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

 _One Piece_ _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_

 _T Rated – Friendship / Romance — 4k words story only_

 _Eustass Kid x Trafalgar Law & Nyan!Zoro x Nyan!Sanji_

 _ **WARNING**_ _: Alternative Universe, maybe OOC, strong language, beware of fluff. Saya arsitek yang sok-sokan bikin fanfict di luar bidang saya, jadi mohon kurang-kurangnya dimaklumi—I did my reaserch too. Kritik dan saran di kotak review sangat diapresiasi._

" _ **There is a particular kind of suffering to be experienced when you love something greater than yourself. A tender sacrifice." – Lang Leav**_

.

.

.

"Wow—apa ini tidak berlebihan?" pemuda berambut pirang itu ternganga ketika melihat isi amplop yang barusan diterimanya, "Aku pikir perjanjian kita dua puluh lima _pounds_ sekali tampil?" tanya Kid.

"Seorang penggemar rahasiamu bersikeras agar kau menerima uangnya. Aku tidak mungkin berkata tidak, 'kan?" Zeff menjawabnya dengan kekehan kecil, "Terima saja. Anggap Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padamu." pak tua itu menepuk punggung tangan Kid, "Dan—oh, entahlah, Nak—"

Perubahan ekspresi di wajah sang koki senior membuat Kid keheranan, "Ya, _Mr_. Zeff?"

"Aku pikir malam ini adalah malam terakhirmu bekerja di sini." berat, Zeff mengatakannya. Ia dapat memprakirakan kalau mimik wajah Kid akan seperti itu. Bingung, kecewa, tidak terima—"Jangan salah paham. Permainanmu luar biasa. Pengunjung restoran kami sangat terhibur dan tidak sedikit yang datang ke sini hanya untuk melihatmu bernyanyi. Hanya saja—" ia menarik napas panjang.

"Hanya saja?" tuntut Kid.

"Kau berbohong padaku, 'kan?" Zeff memberikan senyuman lembut, "Eustass Kid?"

Kid menelan ludah, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu—"

"Kami tidak mempekerjakan mahasiswa—aku sudah menekankan hal tersebut sejak awal." intonasi itu sedikit mendesak, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menyembunyikan status pelajarmu. Dan kalau kau tidak mau membicarakannya, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh." Zeff kembali menghela napas berat, "Tetapi anggaplah ini saranku sebagai orang tua—"

Kid menyimak—

"Tidak mudah untuk menimba ilmu di universitas sekelas Cambridge." gumam Zeff sambil menatap langsung ke sepasang mata milik Kid, "Lebih baik kau gunakan waktu untuk pelajaranmu."

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Kid dengan nada gemas.

Zeff menggeleng, "Tidak menjadi penting darimana aku tahu, Nak." pak tua itu mundur satu langkah. Memberikan jeda untuk Kid kalau-kalau anak muda di hadapannya itu hendak pergi, "Kau hanya perlu percaya kalau sampai sekarang, aku tetap menjadi penggemar musikmu."

Kid menunduk dalam-dalam. Berpikir siapa gerangan orang di balik semua ini—yang tahu identitasnya juga memaksanya mengakhiri pekerjaan sampingannya. Namun ia tetap bersikap sopan ketika menjabat telapak tangan milik sang kepala koki yang juga merangkap sebagai manajer _Craigie on Main_ tersebut—

"Terima kasih untuk beberapa bulan ini, _Mr._ Zeff." ucap Kid sambil tersenyum letih, "Aku sangat menghargai bantuanmu—juga kesempatan yang kau berikan untuk bermain di restoran ini."

Zeff memberanikan diri untuk menepuk pundak bidang itu, "Tuhan memberkatimu, Nak."

"Aku pamit."

Kid memanggul sebuah sarung besar berisi gitar akustik kebangaannya dan keluar dari ruang pribadi milik Zeff. Ia sempat membalas sapaan beberapa pelayan dan koki junior yang berpapasan dengannya. Meja-meja makan sudah dibereskan dan para tamu telah mengosongkan restoran Prancis ini semenjak setengah jam lalu. Kid menghentikan langkahnya ketika melewati panggung kecil tempat ia biasa memetik gitar dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu gubahannya. Ekspresi si pemuda berubah sendu. Ikatan batinnya dengan kursi itu, dengan mikrofon itu—Kid terlanjur merasa kalau _platform_ itu adalah miliknya. Rumah keduanya. Tempatnya berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang menyukai permainan musiknya.

" _So long, my dear_." bisik Kid sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Kid membuka pintu bertuliskan _'closed'_ tersebut dan merapatkan jaketnya. Ia berjalan memutar ke arah parkiran yang temaram lalu merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil kunci motor. Nyaris tidak ada yang terparkir di sana—hanya kendaraan roda dua miliknya yang terlihat mencolok di antara sepeda milik pegawai lain. Kid separuh berlari ke arah tersebut. Namun kedua matanya terpicing ketika ia sadar kalau ada sesosok manusia yang duduk di atas jok motornya. Pemuda pirang itu menahan napas. _Pencuri?_ Kedua matanya awas dan langkahnya terlihat waspada ketika mendekati lot parkir tersebut—

"Kau—" gumam Kid saat mengetahui siapa gerangan pemilik figur jangkung itu, " _Mr._ Doflamingo?"

Laki-laki bertubuh sangat tinggi dalam balutan mantel bulu berwarna merah jambu itu menyeringai, "Aku sudah menunggumu, Bocah." ujarnya dengan nada bicara mengintimidasi, "Izinkan aku untuk memuji lagu-lagumu barusan." Doflamingo bertepuk tangan—tetapi tetap dengan wajah angkuh.

Kid tidak lekas terprovokasi.

Ia tahu kalau orang-orang yang ditemuinya tadi pagi hadir dalam sesi makan malam. Tentu saja—bahkan Kid memastikan kalau sang pentolan keluarga melihat dirinya dan mendengarkan lagu-lagunya.

"Setelah kau mengatakan albumku tak lebih dari sekedar sampah?" Kid mendengus, "Pujian Anda sangat membuat saya tersentuh, _Mr._ Doflamingo."

Doflamingo tertawa mengejek, "Rekamanmu memang sampah, tetapi aku terpaksa harus mengakui kalau penampilan solomu tidak jelek." pria berkacamata hitam itu kembali memberikan seringaian, "Sayang sekali performa panggungmu harus berakhir malam ini."

Kalimat itu membuat amarah Kid naik ke ubun-ubun, "Kau—" desisnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan—tentu saja! Geligi Kid gemeletuk. Kenapa juga ia mengakui status pelajarnya dengan mudah— _karena yang bertanya wali dari Law_ —demi Tuhan, ia menyesal, "Kau yang mengadu kepada Zeff?"

"Naifnya—" Doflamingo terkekeh merendahkan, "Kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku akan terpesona setelah melihat atraskimu itu? Membuatku luluh sehingga aku lengah dan membiarkanmu mendekati putraku?" lelaki itu menggeleng yakin, "Kau dan Law sama-sama terlalu polos."

"Brengsek—" Kid menjatuhkan gitarnya dan tanpa basa-basi menyerang Doflamingo.

"Vergo."

 _ **BRUAK—**_

"ARGH!" Kid berteriak tertahan ketika satu serangan secara tiba-tiba masuk dari arah kanan. Sebelah tangannya tertekuk ke belakang dan tubuhnya mendadak tersungkur. Kid mencoba bangkit tetapi terhuyung. Pergerakannya telah dikunci oleh tubuh besar milik Vergo. Pinggangnya ditahan sebelah lutut sementara pundaknya dicengram oleh kekuatan yang lebih besar dari miliknya, "Bajingan!" umpat Kid sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Akan tetapi, semakin keras ia meronta, semakin kencang pula Vergo mencekiknya—"Apa yang kau mau dariku, Bedebah?" bentak Kid dengan napas tersengal.

"Jaga bicaramu!" ancam Vergo sambil mengeratkan pegangannya.

Doflamingo tertawa sadis melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, "Jangan terlalu kasar padanya, Vergo. Kita yang akan kesulitan kalau sampai tangannya rusak—" ucapnya dengan intonasi menekan sambil turun dari motor milik Kid, "—salah-salah, anak ini tidak bisa bermain musik lagi."

Kid melotot—" _Why'd you do this_ …"

"Mungkin karena kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah—" Doflamingo berjalan santai lalu berlutut di hadapan Kid. Tangan besarnya menjambak rambut pirang gondrong itu sampai wajah si pemuda pemberontak menengadah dan sejajar dengan miliknya, "—Eustass Kid."

Kid menahan diri untuk tidak meludahi wajah itu—

"Kau tidak tampak seperti mahasiswa yang mengalami kesulitan keuangan. Anak manja sepertimu yang memakai mobil milik orang tua untuk berkencan—" gumam Doflamingo sambil menyentak wajah berkulit pucat itu, "—tidak butuh uang dari kerja sambilan, 'kan?"

" _None of your business_." desis Kid.

Doflamingo mendecak, "Aku bisa mematahkan jari-jarimu, Bocah." ancaman itu terasa begitu nyata. Terlebih ketika Kid merasakan jemarinya benar-benar ditekan oleh Vergo—"Tidak seperti tadi pagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan kali ini." tambah Doflamingo, "Tidak ada yang bisa membelamu sekarang."

"Cih! Aku tidak butuh pembelaan dari Trafalgar!" Kid dengan mudah terpancing, "Lepaskan aku, _old man_ , bagaimana bisa dua pria dewasa dengan badan seperti kalian mengeroyok _bocah_ sepertiku?"

"Ha, anak ini benar-benar bernyali!" tawa keras terdengar dari Doflamingo, "Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini, kau sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa takut, hm?"

Kid terkekeh, "Oh, apa yang hendak kau lakukan padaku, _Mr._ Doflamingo?" tantang Kid sambil masih berusaha melepaskan diri—sekalipun ternyata sulit sekali, sampai ke taraf mustahil, "Menghancurkan tanganku? Membuatku tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi? Sama seperti apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap orang-orang yang mencelakakan Trafalgar?" Kid mendecih, "Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh putramu!"

"Law menceritakan hal itu padamu?" Doflamingo terlihat sedikit terkejut, "Cih, tidak bisakah ia bercerita hal-hal baik tentangku—" cakap lelaki dalam balutan _suit_ hitam itu. Ia bangkit dan mengambil beberapa langkah menjauhi Kid. Kembali semena-mena dengan duduk santai di atas jok motor milik bocah tempramental tersebut—"Lepaskan dia, Vergo."

Vergo menyentak tubuh bongsor yang berada di bawah kuasanya itu. Kid langsung beringsut menjauh dan mengibaskan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sedikit nyeri. Ia merutuk tanpa suara sambil bergantian memelototi kedua pria dewasa di hadapannya— _apa yang mereka inginkan dari dirinya?_

" _Say, Brat._ " sergah Doflamingo, "Apa kau masih menyukai band lamamu?"

Kid mengernyitkan dahi. Ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi—"Aku— _kami_ memulai musik dengan menjadikan band-band _rock_ dan _heavy metal_ sebagai… Panutan." Kid berkata dengan enggan, "Walaupun aku sadar kalau aliran seperti itu ketinggalan zaman, namun semangat dan rasa suka yang sama membuat kami berempat bertahan dan tetap bermusik."

Doflamingo menyimak.

"Tapi—kami tidak terlalu naif… Atau buta, untuk tahu bahwa…" Kid menelan ludah. Teringat kalimat-kalimat tajam yang dilontarkan Doflamingo pagi ini, "—kau benar."

"Kau tidak bisa hidup dari musik seperti itu." Doflamingo mengulang kalimat tersebut. Cara bicaranya jauh lebih serius kali ini, "Camkan kalau idealisme dan realita terkadang tidak sejalan."

"Aku tahu itu." balas Kid muram.

"Sudah tahu seperti itu, kau masih nekad mendekati putraku?" Doflamingo merecah.

Kid menatap dalam-dalam ke wajah itu—seolah ingin menembus lensa hitam yang bertengger di puncak hidung Doflamingo, " _I'm not giving up on him, Mr._ Doflamingo." balasnya mantap, "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia bersamaku."

Jawaban itu membuat Doflamingo menghela napas.

"Bocah-bocah ini…" desahnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak Law, tidak Kid, keduanya sama-sama berkepala batu. _Apa ini salah didikan?_ —Doflamingo seharusnya lebih keras kepada putranya yang satu itu, "Apapun, eh, Eustass Kid?" tekanan itu ia berikan lagi, "Karena tidak ada satu pun orang yang boleh bermain-main dengan anggota keluargaku—kecuali memang kau sedang cari mati."

"Apapun selain menyuruhku untuk melepaskannya—karena jika itu yang kau minta, aku terpaksa menjadi Romeo untuk Juliet-mu, _Mr._ Doflamingo." Kid yang telah mendapatkan kembali kekuatan tubuhnya, kini menyiagakan diri dan pasang ekspresi sombong, " _I love him. And it's mutual_."

"Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu." Doflamingo menggeram kesal. Namun, ada bagian dari dalam dirinya yang masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan tindak kekerasan. Doflamingo merogoh _blazer_ -nya dan melemparkan sebuah kotak seukuran bungkus rokok ke arah Kid. Sigap, pemuda pirang itu menangkapnya—"Sekalipun aku sangat benci untuk mengakui hal ini, tetapi aku harus—" Doflamingo kembali menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Lagu-lagumu komersil. Vokalmu berteknik. Permainan gitar akustikmu langka. Aliran musikmu sedang digemari. Tidak murahan. Tidak pasaran."

Kid melongo ketika ia berhasil membuka kotak kecil tersebut, "Kau—" ia membaca kata-kata yang tertulis di dalamnya. Sebuah kartu nama resmi. _Donquixote Doflamingo, CEO of Donquixote Agency_. Kid mengibaskannya dan memandangi Doflamingo dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, "Kau penyelenggara audisi yang akan diselenggarakan minggu ini?" todong Kid, " _Tell me that it's a joke._ "

"Kau tidak bisa lagi mengandalkan jalur _indie_ jika bertempur sendirian." Vergo kali ini angkat bicara, "Lagu yang kau mainkan tadi bisa saja dicuri dan diaransemen ulang oleh orang tidak bertanggung jawab. Untuk melindungi karyamu, kau membutuhkan legalisasi dan royalti. Artinya, lebih baik kau berkontrak dengan sebuah label." terang Vergo, "Kemampuanmu harus terus diasah di dapur rekaman. Akan sangat disayangkan jika lagu-lagu ciptaanmu itu tidak mendapatkan pengakuan yang pantas."

"Sebentar—" Kid geleng-geleng kepala, "Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian."

"Empat tahun—ah, tidak, mungkin kau hanya membutuhkan tiga tahun." potong Vergo, "Kau hadiri audisi besok, dan dalam rentang waktu tiga tahun, aku jamin kau siap meluncurkan album sendiri."

"Aku—apa?" tanya Kid lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Law kepada orang yang tidak tahu arah dan tujuan hidupnya, Bocah." Doflamingo benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya menghadirkan teror—"Kau yang sekarang ini hanya mahasiswa ingusan yang hidup dari uang kiriman orang tua! Kau tidak pantas mendampingi putraku!"

Kalimat Doflamingo barusan membuat Kid tergegap. Ia lekas-lekas membungkam mulutnya sendiri dan kembali menatap lurus kepada sang wali dari pemuda yang dicintainya itu—

"Sekarang, aku memberikanmu dua pilihan. Terserah kau mau memilih yang mana. Apakah kau akan tetap berada di kota kecil ini dan selamanya menjadi musisi pecundang—" Doflamingo memberikan seringaian mengancam, "—atau mengasah talentamu di negara lain dan kembali untuk menjemputnya."

.

.

.

Empat cangkir berisi kopi tampak menanti untuk dijamah—

Uap mengepul dengan wangi khas robusta menghinggapi indra penciuman mereka. Beberapa piring berisi kudapan manis turut hadir sebagai pelengkap pembicaraan. Kedai sederhana bertajuk _'Corner's Coffee'_ ini berlokasi tak jauh dari _Romsey Recreation Ground_ —lapangan tempat mereka dahulu memamerkan kekompakan sebagai sebuah band _indie._ Namun ironis, karena kini keempat (mantan) anggota _Kid Pirates_ tersebut justru berkumpul untuk sebuah perpisahan. Eustass Kid yang duduk bersisian dengan Killer tampak menunduk. Heat dan Wire, yang berdampingan di seberang mereka, terpisah oleh sebuah meja bundar, tersenyum pasca mendengar kabar gembira tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa mukamu cemberut begitu, Kid?" tanya Heat sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kid yang lebar itu, "Seharusnya kita bersenang-senang, bukan? Kau membawa berita hebat!"

Kid memberanikan diri melihat satu per satu wajah rekan-rekan satu timnya, "Kalian—tidak membenci atau menganggapku seorang pengkhianat?" ia bertanya dengan nada sedikit muram.

"Tidak, dan tidak." jawab Heat yakin.

"Kita sama-sama menyukai musik, Kid." tambah Wire, "Apapun alirannya, apapun jenisnya."

"Tapi aku akan meninggalkan kalian." potong Kid sambil mendesah, "Aku akan meninggalkan band kita. Mimpi-mimpi, tujuan awal kita—semuanya." ia menopang dagunya kali ini, "Kali ini, aku _benar-benar_ tidak akan bisa kembali sebagaimana kita dahulu—"

"Kid." kali ini, Killer yang angkat bicara, " _We started this with our mutual feeling toward music_." lelaki berambut pirang sepunggung itu meremas pundak Kid ketika mengatakannya, "Kita sama-sama mencintai musik, kau benar, tetapi ada perbedaan mendasar antara aku, Heat, dan Wire dengan kau."

Heat tertawa kecil sembari mengangguk, "Kami semua bermusik untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang dan menyalurkan hobi, Kid, kau tahu itu." ia mengambil sebuah garpu dan memotong _Opera Cake_ di atas piring kecilnya, "Kami tidak seambisius dan seserius kau ketika bergelut dalam hal ini—"

"Aku setuju dengan kata-kata Heat. Kami memiliki hal lain untuk diperjuangkan selain musik. Keluarga kami, pekerjaan kami. Aku tidak berkata kalau kau tidak memiliki hal-hal seperti itu, tetapi—" Wire angkat bahu dan tersenyum, "Kau spesial. Kau _selalu_ spesial. Musik adalah hidupmu, Kid."

Kid terdiam ketika mendengarnya—

"Aku pikir, kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali, Kid. Seorang pencari bakat terkenal dari negara adidaya menawarkan karier padamu? _C'mon_!" Killer menepuk keras-keras punggung 'adik' lelakinya itu, "Kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk bimbang! Pergilah dan kejar impianmu!"

Kalimat-kalimat yang Kid dengar penuh dengan semangat.

Mau tak mau, ia teringat kembali awal mula terbentuknya _Kid Pirates_. Berawal dari dirinya dan Killer yang iseng-iseng memainkan lagu di jalan-jalan kecil. Mereka menciptakan lagu bersama-sama dan tidak ragu tampil di ranah publik. Lalu salah satu kenalan Killer—Heat—memutuskan untuk bergabung. Mereka membentuk trio yang pada masa itu sangat populer. Kid mulai tampil di acara-acara kampus. Sekalipun ia harus berkilah; musik memang kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, tapi ia membawa dua orang yang jelas-jelas bukan mahasiswa. Wire bergabung terakhir ketika mereka memutuskan bahwa _bassist_ adalah posisi krusial. Heat-lah yang mengajak Wire, yang juga rekan satu kantor, menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Kid teringat setiap pentas yang mereka datangi. Setiap panggung yang mereka kuasai. Setiap acara yang mereka isi—juga teriakan para penggemar yang rela mengantri untuk lagu-lagu mereka. Kid tak kuasa menyembunyikan sisi emosionalnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Aku benar-benar akan dibunuh pendengar setia kita karena berhenti berkarya di _alternative rock_." gumam Kid sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ayolah, berhenti memikirkan apa kata orang!" Killer menyergah, "Tidak ada yang namanya aliran ini lebih baik dari aliran itu! Warna musik mungkin berbeda-beda dan semuanya sangat subyektif. Sangat personal. Sangat—selera!" ujarnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan garpu ke atas meja, "Kau tidak akan bisa memuaskan semua orang, Kid. Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang membuatmu senang."

Heat mengangguk, "Betul. Tidak ada salahnya sesekali mengikuti selera pasar. Toh, lagu-lagumu yang sekarang jauh lebih enak didengar. Tidak sok pamer dengan kunci sulit dan lirik yang susah dimengerti seperti apa yang kita rekam." ia menambahkan cengiran jahil di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sialan—" umpat Kid sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin kau benar kalau mulai sekarang, akan ada suara-suara sumbang yang tidak menyukaimu, Kid." Wire ikut berkomentar, "Tetapi yang perlu kau ketahui, adalah banyak orang yang mencintai musikmu. Kami bertiga contohnya, kami akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusan yang kau ambil."

Kid mengangguk pelan, " _Thanks, guys_."

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling melempar senyum dan saling menepuk bahu. Momen dimana berbagai aksara tidak akan cukup berharga—titik dimana kata-kata tidak lagi cukup bermakna. Kid bersyukur dalam diam karena masih memiliki mereka bertiga. Orang-orang yang selalu berkepala dingin ketika berhadapan dengan keegoisannya. Teman-teman yang begitu sabar saat kehendaknya pribadi ia paksakan. Sahabat-sahabat yang toleran akan sikapnya yang terkadang kekanakan. Kid tidak pernah tahu bahwa anugerah dapat pula berbentuk seperti ini—malaikat-malaikat utusan Tuhan yang menjelma menjadi manusia-manusia pemaaf yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

Kini, Kid siap merentangkan sayapnya dan membumbung sendirian.

"Lihatlah, dia berbeda sekali." intonasi jahil itu jelas milik Killer, "Semenjak kau mengaku kalau kau sedang menyukai seseorang, aku bertaruh otak jeniusmu itu berkurang satu setengah ons."

Wire tertawa kecil, "Lagu-lagu ciptaannya jadi tulus dan sederhana, ya?"

"Walau begitu, jumlah lagu yang ia buat menjadi _jauh_ lebih banyak." sindir Heat, "Aku baru tahu kalau jatuh cinta bisa membuat seseorang menjadi begitu produktif."

"Oh, tutup mulut busuk kalian—" gumam Kid sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ya sudah. Pergilah." usir Killer separuh bercanda, "Masih banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?"

"Bimbingan skripsi, contohnya." seloroh Heat.

"Kau juga harus mengurus visa dan memperpanjang _passport_." tambah Wire.

"Berpamitan kepada orang tuamu." ujar Heat lagi.

"Pastikan suaramu tidak rusak untuk audisi besok." Wire memberikan peringatan.

" _Jesus_ —" Kid lagi-lagi menjambak rambutnya, "Kurasa lebih baik aku segera meninggalkan kalian." ujarnya sambil mengumpat. Kid menegak isi cangkirnya—tak peduli masih panas dan belum diberi gula.

Killer menghela napas, "Sudah berpamitan dengan dokter hewanmu itu?"

Kalimat itu membuat Kid tersentak.

"—uh."

"Belum?" desak Killer.

Kid menggeleng kecil.

Mari kita lakukan sedikit kilas balik. Setelah pembicaraan penuh tekanan melawan Doflamingo dan satu dari empat _elite officer_ -nya, Kid kembali ke apartemen. Ponsel Law mati total. Telepon rumahnya pun tidak diangkat— _Kid curiga kalau keluarganya kongkalikong untuk menjauhkan Law darinya. Ini konspirasi!_ Akal sehatnya menyarankan untuk memberi ruang dan waktu bagi sang dokter hewan untuk berpikir juga menenangkan diri. Mungkin si ayah angkat sudah mewartakan kabar tersebut. Kid menghabiskan separuh pagi untuk memikirkan berbagai probabilitas yang terjadi di klinik itu—tetapi ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membabi buta menemui Law dan membuat drama baru.

Tidak—tidak dengan keluarganya yang kelewat _nyentrik_ itu.

"Belum." berat, Kid menjawabnya.

"Ck, bocah ini!" ejek Killer sambil mendecih, "Segera temui dia dan bicarakanlah!"—dan, oh, Killer sempat terkejut ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa 'si dokter hewan yang ia pikir cantik' itu ternyata laki-laki. Lengkap dengan janggut tipis, pula. Killer tahu bahwa selera Kid unik. Namun tidak menyangka kalau 'seunik' itu. _Well_ , Killer memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu lebih banyak sekalipun Bonney tertarik sekali akan hubungan Kid dan 'si dokter hewan' itu—"Jangan sampai kau pergi tanpa bicara dan galau di Amerika sana! Aku tak mau kau jadi pecundang betulan karena patah hati!"

"Argh, berisik!" hardik Kid, "Aku tidak perlu kau ajari begitu!"

Kid bersungut-sungut sambil menyesap sisa kopinya. Ia lekas mengenakan jaket dan menyambar ranselnya lalu berjalan tergesa ke arah pintu utama kafe tersebut.

Bunyi kerincing terdengar merdu saat Kid mengayun daun pintu. Kakinya terhenti di sana. Sedikit berat, ia menoleh ke arah rekan-rekan sejawatnya duduk—

" _Guys_."

Killer, Heat, dan Wire menoleh.

" _Thank you_."—Kid mengatakannya dengan senyuman jujur.

Jawaban yang ia dapatkan adalah tiga lambaian tangan dan sunggingan yang tak kalah tulus.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya dia merajuk."

Doflamingo mengatakan hal tersebut dengan intonasi ringan—sukses membuat Kid ingin memberikan tonjokan teruntuk wajah arogan tersebut.

Sudah dua puluh empat jam berlalu setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di _Craigie on Main._ Dua puluh empat jam yang panjang dan penuh dengan peristiwa yang mengubah hidup Kid. Dua puluh empat jam terberat yang pernah Law rasakan—dan rasanya wajar andaikata Kid ingin sesegera mungkin berada di samping pemuda rapuh tersebut. Dan, disinilah dirinya, di kediaman Trafalgar yang masih penuh sesak dengan tubuh-tubuh lelaki dewasa. Kid menguatkan diri. Jika dirinya sepakat dengan perjanjian itu, maka setiap hari ia harus berhadapan dengan Doflamingo dan keempat _elite officer_ -nya. Bertemu dengan semuanya sekaligus di rumah sang kekasih, seharusnya tidak membuat nyalinya menciut.

Tetapi jujur saja, kalau ditatap dengan sorot membunuh seperti sekarang, ingin rasanya Kid minggat ke kamar mandi sejenak—

Menepis pemikiran-pemikiran aneh di kepalanya, Kid berusaha mengembalikan fokusnya kepada Doflamingo, "Boleh aku menemuinya?" Kid bertanya sesopan yang ia bisa.

"Kalau dia mau menemuimu." jawab Doflamingo sambil memberikan jalan masuk.

Kid melangkah ke dalam rumah bergaya minimalis tersebut dan mencoba abai akan tatapan panas ke arahnya. _Ternyata seperti ini rasanya dipelototi calon mertua_ —dan Kid sendiri mengumpat isi kepalanya yang amburadul. Ia berbelok di sebuah lorong dan menemukan pintu kamar Law yang tertutup. Kid membuka mulutnya dan melakukan gestur hendak mengetuk, namun urung. Tidak pernah sebelumnya mereka berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Keadaan yang memaksa Kid untuk membuat Law memahami. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam dan menenangkan diri, memilih dan memilah kata yang boleh dan tidak, juga mencoba yang terbaik dalam berempati. _Jika dirinya ada di pihak Law, apa yang ingin ia dengar?_

Suara helaan napas—

"Trafalgar?"

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk.

"Trafalgar—"

Dua kali panggilan tanpa jawaban. Kid menghela napas kali ini.

"Trafalgar, dengar." ujar Kid—persetan kalau satu keluarga Donquixote mendengar ucapan picisannya, "Kau boleh marah padaku sepuasmu. Berapa lama pun kau mengurung diri, aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai kau mau membuka pintu. Kita butuh bicara."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kid duduk bersila dan bersandar di dinding yang bersebrangan dengan pintu kamar milik Law. Sama sekali tidak peduli akan tatapan yang mengarah kepadanya. Kid bersedekap dan memejamkan mata—oh, tentu saja, sudahkah ia berkata kalau ia nyaris tidak tidur seharian ini? Lazim andai tubuhnya kini meminta jatah beristirahat. Matanya terasa sangat lengket sehingga tak bisa dibuka. Hanya selang beberapa menit sampai kid benar-benar pulas dengan kepala terkantuk-kantuk. Segalanya gelap—Kid tidak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi sampai sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di dahinya.

Kelopak matanya lamat-lamat membuka, "Tra… Falgar…?"

Trafalgar Law yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya samar-samar mengangguk. Hal yang membuat Kid buru-buru menggelengkan kepala keras-keras guna mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Kid sambil mencari-cari jam dinding.

"Ini sudah pagi." jawab Law pendek sambil bengkit dari posisinya, "Teh panas, Eustass-ya?"

Kid mencoba mencerna keadaan—rasanya ia baru memejamkan mata sebentar saja, tiba-tiba hari sudah berganti? Waktu benar-benar memiliki dimensi yang relatif.

"Trafalgar—"

"Susu, atau lemon?" tanya Law yang kini telah sibuk di _pantry_ , "Kau harus bergegas, Eustass-ya. Audisimu akan diselenggarakan—dua jam lagi."

Kid mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa kau memunggungiku, Traflagar?"

"Aku akan memanggang roti dan membuatkan telur. _Sunny side or scrambled_?" Law kembali bertanya dengan intonasi yang sangat— _biasa_ , seolah ia tidak pernah mendengar berita apapun, "Kau boleh mandi dulu sambil menunggu semua ini matang—"

"Hei—" sikap Law yang terlalu wajar itu, tentu saja membuat Kid kebingungan. Ia segera beranjak ke belakang Law dan bertanya satu kali lagi, "Kau menolak berbicara denganku sampai—"

Law segera memotong, "Aku sudah tidur tadi malam—"

"Jangan membohongi—"

Kid terkesiap ketika berhasil membuat tubuh ramping itu berbalik menghadapnya. Lidahnya kelu sehingga tak bisa mengucap kata. Lengannya lemas sampai-sampai tak mampu merengkuh. Matanya tidak sanggup menemukan fakta bahwa Law menghabiskan malamnya dengan— _menangis_.

" _Goddamnit,_ Trafalgar…" bisik Kid sambil langsung membawa wajah itu ke dadanya, " _I'm sorry_ …" ia menggumam sembari merengkuh tubuh Law erat-erat, " _I'm sorry… I'm sorrry,_ Trafalgar _… I'm sorry_ …"

Law tidak langsung menjawab.

Permintaan maaf itu terus menerus terucap seolah tak akan berakhir. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa sebuah kalimat yang dikatakan berulang dapat menjadi belati yang mengoyak-ngoyak batin.

Tanpa ampun—

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kid lembut, "Karena aku akan pergi?"

Law menggeleng dalam pelukannya, "Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kau akan pergi…" gumamnya sambil menarik napas panjang, " _Guess who's being childish here_ …" Law tertawa lirih, " _But—knowing that you will leave…_ "

Kid meremas pundak dan rambut pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu—

" _It gave me…"_ Law menghembuskan napas, " _A huge shock…_ "

"Bagaimana kau begitu yakin kalau aku _bersedia_ untuk pergi?" tanya Kid sambil mengecupi sisi wajah Law—andai ia bisa memeluknya lebih rapat dari sekarang, Kid akan melakukannya.

"Kau— _ingin_ pergi, bukan?" tanya Law balik, "Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan… Hal sejelas itu dariku, Eustass-ya…" ia meletakkan dahinya di bahu Kid, "Memalukan… Padahal aku sendiri yang memintamu untuk mengikuti apapun yang kau inginkan… Aku yang menyuruhmu mengejar apa yang kau sukai…"

Kid memberikan jarak untuk dapat menatap wajah Law sebaik mungkin.

Kedua tangan besarnya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala pemuda bermata teduh itu. Memijatnya perlahan sembari menyelami isi kepala sang kekasih—ia tahu kalau apapun yang ia katakan saat ini, Law tidak akan mendengarkan. Pemilik rambut sewarna eboni itu selalu menempatkan kepentingan dan keinginan Kid di atas prioritasnya sendiri. Kid _tahu_ bahwa Law akan membiarkannya pergi—sekalipun hal itu akan menghancurkan dirinya perlahan-lahan. Law akan berkata kalau dirinya rela. Bahwa dirinya tidak masalah dengan jarak—sekalipun Kid _tahu_ , bahwa lelakinya itu akan menangis dalam diam.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada salahnya menjadi egois, Trafalgar." gumam Kid sambil kembali mempertemukan kening mereka dan memejamkan mata, " _Aren't you going to miss me?_ "

 _I miss you already—_

Law menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kita—sudah sama-sama dewasa, Eustass-ya…" balas Law sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kid yang masih bertengger di wajahnya, "Orang dewasa, memiliki satu tujuan dalam hidupnya…" Law mengatakannya dengan sedikit tercekat, "Dan—harus mengorbankan yang lainnya…"

Kid menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Trafalgar."

"Kau _harus_ melepaskanku dan pergi mengejar impianmu—"

"Aku akan mengejarnya!" potong Kid tegas, "Tapi kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu? Apa kau sebegitu tidak percaya kalau aku bisa tetap mencintaimu sekalipun harus terpisah separuh bumi denganmu?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kid membuat bulu kuduk Law merinding.

Takut?— _tentu saja_. Law takut. Ia harus mengakui bahwa dirinya takut ditinggalkan. Takut kehilangan. Takut Kid melangkah terlampau jauh sehingga ia tergesa-gesa mengambil keputusan. Mempertahankan jelas lebih sulit daripada mendapatkan— _tidakkah Kid mengerti?_

"Hei. Trafalgar. Lihat aku—" bujuk Kid tanpa melepaskan pegangannya, "—Ikutlah bersamaku."

Law tertawa pahit.

"Aku sudah—" Law memberikan jeda. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit dan suaranya begitu parau, "—menandatangani program _master_ , Eustass-ya… Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Cambridge sampai studiku selesai…" akunya sambil menunduk, "Aku tak bisa pergi bersamamu…"

" _See?_ " Kid mendesis, "Kau bahkan sudah mengambil keputusan sendiri—"

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu sekarang!" suara Law mendadak meninggi, "Kau tidak mengerti! Aku pergi dari kehidupan mereka dan berjanji akan hidup dengan kemampuanku sendiri!" napas pemuda itu sedikit terengah saat mengatakannya, "Kau akan—menjadi bagian dari mereka… Dengan bakatmu… Dengan lagumu… Aku sangat mendukungmu, Eustass-ya…" Law menghirup udara ke dalam paru-parunya, "Tetapi kumohon… Tolong kau pahami satu hal—" ia mencoba mengatur kembali napasnya, "Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Las Vegas bersama kalian semua…"

Kid mengamati ekspresi pedih di hadapannya itu—

Betapa tinggi harga diri pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. Bersedia sakit demi tidak menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Kid memejamkan matanya satu kali lagi dan membawa Law ke dalam rengkuhannya. Memeluk pundak kurus itu dengan lengannya yang atletis. Membiarkan wajah itu tenggelam di lekuk lehernya yang kokoh. Mengecupi cuping telinga yang dihiasi dua logam mulia dan menghirup wangi tubuh yang selalu ia rindukan. Kid dapat merasakan telapak tangan Law bergetar di punggungnya. Ketidakrelaan dan keikhlasan membaur menjadi satu—menghasilkan gestur yang terlampau jujur untuk ditampik.

"Kalau itu pilihanmu, aku tidak akan memaksa, Trafalgar." akhirnya, Kid juga yang mengalah, "Tinggalah di Inggris kalau memang itu yang kau mau…"

"Eustass-ya—"

"Aku akan mengunjungimu di sela-sela kegiatanku. Aku akan berlatih keras agar tidak menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu. Aku tidak berkata kalau kau harus menungguku. Kau boleh pergi dariku kapanpun kau merasa lelah. Aku tidak keberatan—" tegas Kid, sengaja merapatkan dekapannya agar tidak ada ruang bagi Law untuk melarikan diri—" _Karena aku akan terus mengejarmu._ "

Kesungguhan itu membuat satu tangis lagi-lagi pecah—

"Aku akan menghubungimu… Aku akan mengirimkan foto-foto kegiatanku… Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merasa sendirian dan melupakanku begitu saja…" Kid terus meracau ketika isak tangis itu terdengar semakin memilukan, " _I love you,_ Trafalgar. _I'm bloody in love with you._ "

Law menyembunyikan wajahnya—namun Kid tahu pemuda itu mengangguk dalam rengkuhannya dan berkata tanpa suara betapa ia juga mencintainya. Dengan kapasitas yang sama. Dengan cara yang sama.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Law memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya di hadapan orang lain. Sebagaimana Kid mempertontonkan bagian dari dirinya yang penuh dengan kelembutan. Jika ada satu hal yang harus mereka sesalkan—adalah betapa momen penuh kejujuran ini membutuhkan pemicu berupa perpisahan.

 _( God, tell us the reason— Youth is wasted on the young— )_

 _( It's hunting season— And the lambs are on the run, searching for meaning— )_

 _( So aren't we all— Lost stars— Trying to light up the dark—)_

Izinkan ia dan dirinya belajar untuk saling merelakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **( Post Time Skip )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **( A lonely road— Crossed another cold state line— )**_

 _ **( Miles away from those I love— Purpose hard to find— )**_

' _Eustass Kid, musisi muda berbakat asal Inggris yang terkenal dengan_ single _'Dear God', akan—'_

' _Penyanyi pendatang baru berusia dua puluh enam ini akan segera melangsungkan tur single—'_

' _Tidak hanya wanita yang tergila-gila, tetapi juga penggemar pria menantikan kehadirannya di—'_

"Astaga, memangnya tidak ada berita selain memajang wajah sangar itu di _semua_ saluran hiburan?" komentar tersebut keluar dari bibir seorang pemuda berambut hitam dalam balutan jas putih yang jatuh sampai ke batas lututnya, "Zoro-ya, hentikan itu! _Black Leg-_ ya, kau juga—jangan gigiti—hei!"

Trafalgar Law segera mengamankan kertas-kertas yang tergeletak lugu di atas meja kerja. Ia melotot galak ke arah dua ekor kucing jantan yang seringkali merusuh di ruang kliniknya. Zoro dan Sanji—yang sama-sama sudah tambun karena terlalu banyak makan dan tidur selama tiga tahun terakhir, mengeong pasrah dan mencari benda lain untuk dijadikan mainan. Law menghela napas. Betapa banyak hal yang berubah selama tiga puluh enam bulan terakhir. Ia berhasil mendapatkan gelar _master_ di bidang studi _veterinary medicine_ dengan titel _summa cum laude_. Dan kini, di tangannya, terdapat selembar tiket VVIP untuk pertunjukan seni musik akbar tahunan paling bergengsi di tanah Inggris— _Glastonbury Festival._

 _ **( While I recall— All the words you spoke to me— )**_

 _ **( Can't help but wish that I was there— Back where I'd love to be— )**_

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sambil meneliti tulisan dan angka yang tercetak di atas kertas tersebut. Mengingat bagaimana seorang Eustass Kid yang dahulu bermusik dari panggung ke panggung, tahun ini mendapat penghormatan dengan tampil satu pentas dengan musisi-musisi kelas dunia lainnya. Kerja kerasnya selama tiga tahun terakhir setelah dinobatkan menjadi lulusan terbaik teknik mesin _University of Cambridge_ berbuah manis— _single-_ nya mencetak posisi pertama selama belasan minggu dan meraih penghargaan atas penjualan terbanyak di beberapa negara. Berbagai acara _talk show_ meminta dirinya hadir sebagai bintang tamu. Harga tiket untuk tur-turnya selalu membuat mata terbelalak.

Setelah semua air mata itu, semua isak tangis itu— _semua kepahitan itu_ —Law sendiri tidak percaya mereka berdua sanggup mengalahkan jarak yang membentang dan perbedaan waktu yang menyiksa.

 _ **RRRR—**_

Law dikejutkan oleh getaran ponselnya sendiri. Sebuah pesan singat masuk. Hanya terdiri dari satu kalimat namun berhasil membuat bibirnya menyungging lengkungan.

' _Open the door, please_.'

 _ **( Dear God— The only thing I asked of you— )**_

 _ **( Is to hold him when I'm not around— When I'm much too far away— )**_

Semuanya sudah siap. _Passport_. Visa pelajar. Koper berisi pakaian. Surat resmi dari imigrasi. Pernyataan sehat untuk membawa dua ekor kucing ke luar negeri. Ditambah sebuah persetujuan dari _Harvard University_ terkait beasiswa program doktoral di bidang _medical biochemistry_.

Juga 'perdamaian' kecil antara dirinya—dan keluarga besar Donquixote.

Hari-hari berubah. Peristiwa berubah. Manusia berubah.

Namun cinta, _tidak_.

" _Meow~!_ "

 _ **( We all need that person who can be true to you— )**_

 _ **( But I left him, when I found him— And now I wish I'd stayed— )**_

Law tertawa kecil ketika Zoro dan Sanji bersuara manja lalu mencakar-cakar pintu klinik di hadapannya. Keduanya terlalu gemuk untuk bisa melompat setinggi dulu. Membuat Law beranjak dari tempat duduk untuk mengayun gagang pintu dan membukanya ke arah dalam. Pemuda bertatapan teduh itu sedikit tersentak saat menemukan sebuah buket bunga bakung berwarna putih tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir di wisudamu—" suara itu terdengar begitu maskulin, "Trafalgar."

Law tidak pernah tahu kalau ia bisa tersenyum selebar itu—

" _C'mon,_ Eustass-ya—"

 _ **( 'Cause I'm lonely— )**_

 _ **( And I'm tired— )**_

Eustass Kid berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Terlihat begitu sehat dan lebih atletis daripada yang Law kenang. Sekalipun mereka berjumpa satu-dua kali dalam setahun, tetapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Sosok yang dahulu mudah terserang panik, tempramental dan sangat egois itu telah bermetamorfosa sempurna menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang mampu memperjuangkan nasibnya sendiri. Law tak kuasa menahan diri dan segera menghambur ke dada bidang itu, menautkan jemari di belakang tengkuk kokoh itu dan membiarkan Kid mengecup bibirnya setelah sekian lama terpisah jarak. Tidak ia pedulikan dua ekor kucing peliharaan mereka yang sibuk menggigit dan mencakari kaki-kaki sang majikan—

 _Good things come to those who wait._

 _ **( I'm missing you again— Oh, no— )**_

" _Say,_ Trafalgar." bisik Kid, " _Are you ready to be mine?"_

 _ **( Once again— )**_

.

.

 _ **( A Song About Us – End Here )**_

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

KELAR! *teler* Eustass geristu ini selesai juga, bisa hamil kalau kelamaan ngetik fluff beginian D8 (akhirnya nggak tega juga kalo pesawatnya meledak, akhirnya dibuat happy ending. JARANG-JARANG NIH SAYA BIKIN BAHAGIA SAMPAI AKHIR!)—semoga percintaan author juga begini #heh #jangancurcol I'm not even gomen bikin Eustass SUPER GARY STU—dan minim konflik—saya takut jadi drama "Orz Btw, akhirnya mencoba ngetik Doffy vs Eustass #PLAK Dikuat-kuatin… Jadinya gitu #heh Sudahlah.

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak atas kritik, saran, masukan dan komentar yang masuk di kotak review. Apalah artinya saya tanpa pembaca ;;w;; (mohon sungkem juga sama mas-mas pencipta lagu yang semena-mena saya peretelin di mari) "Orz Semoga menghibur, semoga semua bahagia dan sehat (?)

 _Lost Stars – Adam Levine_

 _Dear God – Avanged Sevenfold_

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 10 Oktober 2015


End file.
